I Am Not My Father
by LovelyUnderland
Summary: Snow's daughter, Katniss, has been a secret for 15 years. For her 16th birthday she asks to be revealed. When she ends up in the arena will she be able to trust a certain blue eyed sex god-I mean, blond in the games? And, what has Snow kept from her? There is a secret to her past and who she is. Canon. Everlark! Rated M for language, violence, triggers, SPOILER ALERT!
1. My Father

**_*****DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*****_**

* * *

**My Father**

082913

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

I love him, but I hate him at the same time. He is hated and cruel, but he is my father. I hate what he does and how he feeds on other people's pain. He has a need for power. Ever since I was little he has always told me "if you can cause pain then you can cause fear and with fear is power." I have never agreed with that. I hate seeing people in pain. I hate seeing the fear in people's eyes. I am not like my father. I am not like him at all. He is the President of Panem. He is Coriolanus Snow. He is the reason the Hunger Games exist. He is the reason that 23 children die every year and the reason that one child lives in hell, every year, for the rest of their life. He is cruel and hated by, pretty much, all of Panem...but he is still my dad.

I have no idea who my mother is. I'm not allowed to know. My father told me that she was "too nice" for his taste and that I was an accident. I know the whole story. Too be blunt and honest, I was created during a one night stand between two shit-faced people, my dad and my mother. Isn't that lovely. According to my dad, my mother was horrified when she found out she was pregnant with me. She already had a husband and she wanted nothing to do with me. Dad says that she wanted me "taken care of", but he wouldn't let her do that. So, when she started showing, dad made her stay with him in the capitol until I was born. He sent a letter to her husband saying that she was needed as a nurse in the hospital for a few months. The day after I was born she just left. My dad never lets me forget that he saved me by not letting her terminate the pregnancy.

I look nothing like my dad and I act nothing like him. The only thing that I have in common with him is my stubbornness and my blood. I am a disgrace to him. Unlike him, I don't enjoy watching the Hunger Games. I wish he would put an end to it, but I know that will never happen. My dad doesn't scare me at all. He isn't a good guy, but because I'm his daughter and he "cares" about me...sort of. I can't say that he loves me, I'm not even sure he knows how to love, but like I said before...he "cares about me...in his own little way. We argue a lot, almost every day, but he has never physically hurt me. He will lash out on me with words, but never physically. I guess I should be thankful for that and as horrible as it sounds, I'm not. I would rather have him hit me than shout at me. He knows exactly what to say to hurt me. He reminds me that I wasn't wanted and that I should be glad that he saved me. He tells me that I am useless and that he will always have power over me. It hurts so much to hear my dad say those things because I know that it's true. He never did want me. He cares about me, yes, but barely. I am fortunate, but at the same time I'm not. I mean, I live in luxury, but I've never left the mansion. I've never had friends. No one even knows about me.

Dad kept me hidden and a secret since the day I was born. Only a few people know about me. The reason that they haven't told anyone about me is because my dad would have them killed. The only "friends" that I have are the Avoxes and dad doesn't know about them. If he did he would probably have them killed too. I've lived in this mansion for fifteen years and I'm probably never going to be able to leave.

"Katniss?" Eleania says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your father wants to see you in his office."

"Can it wait? I'm watching something right now."

"No, sorry. He said that he wants you there immediately." She said shaking her long, blonde curls.

"Ugh, alright. Do you know what it's about?" I ask as I get up from the couch and walked to Eleania.

"He didn't tell me. He only said that he needed to see you."

I smiled and left. Eleania is one of dad's workers. I've known her for as long as I can remember. She's nice, but really strict. She looks like every other capitol citizen, weird as fuck. Every week she has a new skin color and a new hair style. This week her hair is pulled up into a bun with red jeweled spikes poking out. It looks like a hedgehog's ass. He skin is light pink with fuchsia dots peppered all over. She looks absolutely ridiculous. I walk into my dad's office and find him looking out the window with his back to me.

"Daddy? Eleania said that you wanted to see me." I said knocking on the giant desk in front of me.

"Yes, Katniss, well your birthday is in a week. What do you want for a gift?"

"I want you to end the Hunger Games." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Shit.

"Now, princess, you know that will never happen. The Hunger Games is a punishment to the people of Panem for their actions against the government. You already know this." He's smiling. He loves the power he has over everyone. His eyes tell all too much of his enjoyment.

"Then, I don't want anything." I turn to leave, but then I think of something.

"Wait, no, there is something I want."

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"I don't want to be a secret anymore." His smile drops and he glares at me. I prepare myself to be yelled at, but instead he motions for me to leave.

When I get back to my room I pull out my bow and arrow from underneath my bed and go to the training room. My dad built the training room for me so that I had something to do with my time. I was five when he did this. I don't remember why I wanted to do archery so badly, but I did and I trained myself. The training room has an imitation meadow and holographic animals. The meadow is my favorite place. I feel more relaxed there than anywhere else in the mansion.

I spend almost five hours in the meadow before I am called to see my dad again. Great. Just as I was beginning to relax I have to see him again. In dad's office I see him behind his desk and a man with blue hair sitting in a chair in front of the desk. I've seen this man before. He's has his own talk show and he's the commentator for the Hunger Games. His name is Caesar Flickerman. Why is he here? Why would dad let him even see me? Unless...

"There she is! Caesar, this is my daughter Katniss. Katniss this is Cae-"

"I know who he is. Dad, what are you up too?" I snapped cutting him off while staring at Caesar.

"Well, you said that you didn't want to be a secret anymore, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean that I wanted to be revealed to one person. I meant to all of Panem. What the hell, dad! This isn't funny!" I crossed my arms and headed for the door.

"I know what you meant. That's why Caesar is here, but if you don't want everyone to met you then fine, leave." I stopped right at the door. Was he serious about this?

I walked back and sat down in the chair next to Caesars. My dad explained that he planned to have Caesar have me as a guest on his talk show. He would introduce me as the president's daughter that was hidden for safety reasons. Dad was being too nice about this. I know that something was up. He is never nice to me, not like this. There had to be a catch to this and whatever it was, it wasn't to my benefit.

"What's the catch?" I asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Ah, I had hoped that you would ask that." He said leaning back into his chair before continuing. "Well, my dearest daughter, in exchange for your revealing to the public..." He paused. A smile, a cold one, spread across his face.

"Tell me!" I demanded. I looked at Caesar who was fidgeting nervously in his seat. After what seemed like forever, dad finally spoke. I wasn't at all prepared for what he was about to say. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for his response, nothing. I immediately regretted asked to be revealed because I knew that I couldn't take it back now. He wouldn't let me. His mind was set.

"Your name will be put in the reaping bowl, for every district, once for this year's games."

My heart dropped.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	2. The Catch

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**The Catch**

082913

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

This past week has been a blur. After finding out that my dad was going to have my name put in each district's reaping bowls, I ran. I ran to my room, locked the doors and I haven't left since. Today is my birthday and it is also the day of my appearance on Caesar's show. I'm not surprised that my dad is willing to throw me into the games. No, he's a cruel man, but it did hurt a lot. When I said that he cared about me, I didn't really mean in the loving way. I meant that he cares that I become like him. I'm guessing that's pretty much why he is putting me at risk of being reaped. I haven't lived up to his expectations. Actually, I've become a disgrace to him.

I keep telling myself that there is no chance that my name will be picked, but I have a feeling that no matter what I will end up in the games. It's scares the hell out of me. I've seen what tributes become in the games. It's kill or be killed in the arena. I know what the victors become. To the public eye, being a victor sounds like luxury, but in reality it's not. The victors become property of my father. They do what he says or he takes everything from them.

Finnick Odair, from District 4, was one of the victors from the Hunger Games. He won the 65th Hunger Games, which was also the third Quarter Quell. He was only 14 years old, but he was extremely handsome. After he won my dad had a meeting with him. I was only eight, but I remember hearing Finnick yell in the office. I got scared because I thought he was going to kill me dad or something. So, I burst through the doors and saw him crying.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Daddy, why is Mr. Finnick crying?" I asked looking up at the victor who's hands were cradling his face. When he heard me call my dad "daddy" his head shot up and he looked at me._**

**_"You have a daughter?" Finnick asked still looking at me._**

**_"Leave!" My dad said harshly._**

**_"But daddy he's crying! Why is he crying? Are you hurt, mister? I have a boo-boo band-aid in my room. Do you need it?"_**

**_"KATNISS LEAVE!" My dad shouted and stood up from his chair. Then he called the mansion guards to get me. I was so startled by his anger that I started to cry._**

**_"I'm s-sorry, d-dadd-dy!" I cried as the guards pulled me from the room._**

**_(FPOV)_**

**_I was given two choices. Either I become a capital sex toy or everyone I love dies. It pissed me off, terrified me, and broke me. I began sobbing and begging snow not to make me do this. He only laughed and said that he spared my life. I was crying louder when the doors in his office flew open. I heard a little voice say, "Daddy, why is Mr. Finnick crying?" I looked up at President Snow, whose face was drained of all color, and then at the person who the voice belonged to. She was a tiny little thing with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was clutching onto a little teddy bear and looking straight at me. She looked absolutely nothing like Snow, but she called him "Daddy". By the look on his face, I knew that she was his._**

**_When I asked him about it, he ordered her to leave. The little girl ignored him and continued to talk to me. She asked if I was hurt and if I needed a "boo-boo band-aid". She was adorable and I couldn't help but smile at her. Then snow stood up and screamed at her to leave. She jumped at his voice and began crying. Snow called for the guards to have her removed and the little girl, who he called Katniss, kept saying she was sorry. I felt bad for her. Not only was she Snow's daughter, but he acted like she was unwanted._**

**_*Flashback Over*_**

* * *

I found out later that dad threatened him. He told Finnick that if anyone found out about me that he would have no one to go home to. Finnick ended up telling his parents and the next week everyone he loved was gone. My dad told me this when I was ten to show me how much power he has over people. I was horrified and I felt like it was completely my fault. To this day I feel like it is. Finnick is now "arm candy" as I like to call it. I guess that's my sugar coated way of calling him a sex slave. I feel so bad for him. He isn't the only tribute that has to be "arm candy", but he is the most famous.

Johanna Mason, from District 7, also won the Hunger Games, but I don't remember what year. Like Finnick, she was asked to be "arm candy". Johanna refused and so my dad took everyone from her. She had no one and so she couldn't be touched. Finnick, he had someone left and that's the only reason he gave into my dad's request. Whoever that person was...they meant a lot to him and dad knew it.

"Katniss you have to get ready for your interview! It's in a half an hour. Open the door!" Roal, another worker for my dad, said through the door.

"It's already open!" I yelled back.

Roal opened the door and walked in, plopping himself on my bed next to me. Roal is one of my favorite workers. He is really nice and is always there to talk to me. He was a "gift" from my dad. When I was eleven I asked my dad for a friend. So, he hired Roal and said he was the only friend, other than the Avoxes, that I was allowed to have.

"Your dad told me about you being placed in the reaping bowls."

I looked down and spoke to my legs that were crossed. "Yep. Leave it to him to throw his own daughter into the games."

"Your name is only in once for every district. So you have an extremely low chance of your name being pulled. Even if your name is pulled, I know that you can win." Roal said rubbing my back.

"Roal, you know that somehow I will end up in the games. I'm just scared."

"Look, I believe in you, okay? No matter what happens, I know that you will stay strong through all of it. Now, go get cleaned up and dressed. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. I expect you in the limo in twenty." He said as he hopped off of the bed and walked out of the room.

As told, I was in the limo twenty minutes later. My dad was in the back with me and I could only glare at him. I still don't understand how he could do this to his own daughter. I didn't even want to be in the same car as him. Luckily, the ride wasn't long. It only took ten minutes to get to the studio, but when we got there I saw reporters everywhere. I've never seen so many reporters in my life, but then again I've never been outside of the mansion. My dad made me put on a huge trench coat, sun glasses, and a scarf over my hair. I was confused at first until Roal told me that it was to disguise me. When I stepped out of the limo, I was blinded by bright flashed shooting off every second. Roal held a black umbrella over me and pulled me to his side to hide me as much as he could. I could hear reporters flinging questions at the guards, my dad, Roal, and even me.

"President Snow, what's the big announcement?"

"Are you in a relationship with the president?" Ew, gag.

"Is it true that you are planning to get married soon?" Where do they come up with this shit?

"President Snow, what should we expect during the Hunger Games this year?"

With all of these questions, dad's only response was, "no comment". Eventually, the guards and Roal were able to get us into the studio. In no time at all, I was being prepped for the cameras. The prep team I had wanted to put on a shit load of make-up to give me the "capital look", but I made them give me a natural look. I could tell that they really didn't want to, but since I was the president's daughter they couldn't object. I did, however, let them put me into an orange, golden lined, off-the-shoulder, pencil dress. It was very form fitting and made me look a lot more older than I am, especially with the sweetheart neckline. It went down to my knees and had a slit on the left side that came up to the middle of my thigh. My sleeves were gold and fell right below my shoulders.

Once I was done being prepped there was only two minutes until the show started. My dad sat in the reserved section in the audience with peacekeepers surrounding him. He wanted peacekeepers with me, but when I told him that if he was willing to throw me into the games he shouldn't care about the peacekeepers...he left me alone. The countdown began and I stood behind a wall waiting to be called out. Saying I was nervous would be an understatement. My stomach was twisted and my palms were sweating. I was so focused on how nervous I was that I jumped when I heard the announcer begin to talk, almost toppling onto Roal who was next to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your host, Caesar Flickerman!" The announcer boomed, stretching out the end of Caesar's name.

"Thank you and welcome, everyone! I must say that today will be a first the show! I am very excited for this our special guest, but before I go on I would like to say that the president, the president himself has joined us! I must say that it is an honor to have him here!" The crowd exploded into applause as Caesar walked over to my dad and shook his hand.

"Alright, now, my guest is very special. None of you have ever met her or even heard of her before! She is very nervous about this so let's give her a very warm welcome! Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce the ever so beautiful daughter of our president, Miss Katniss Snow!"

The audience gasped when Caesar said who I was. Then, I walked out waving to everyone and the crowd went insane. They were clapping, whistling, cheering, everything. They seemed so excited to see me, like I had just won a huge game or something. Caesar greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before showing me to my seat. He then turned to the audience and tried to get them to calm down. It took him awhile, but eventually he was able to silence everyone.

"So, Katniss, I hear that today is your birthday? How old are you?" Caesar asked. Didn't he already know this? Oh, yeah, he's helping everyone get to know me.

"I'm 16." I said trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice. Fortunately, Caesar is one of those people that will make you feel comfortable and look good no matter what.

"Ah, that must be exciting for you! So, tell me, why haven't we heard of you until now? I mean, you're 16 already and we are just now finding out about you? Why is that?"

Shit! What the hell do I say? "Oh, well, you see Caesar my dad didn't want the world to know about his disgraceful daughter. A daughter that is exactly the opposite of him." I look over to dad who is staring at me intensely. If I make one mistake, I'm fucked.

"Well, my dad is really protective of me." I look back at my dad to see if I have his approval. He nods and motions for me to go on. "He kept me hidden because he didn't want me to get hurt or bombarded by the press. He wanted me to have as normal as a life as I could."

"Ah, I see. He must really care for you then. Where were you hidden and did you like being a secret?"

"Aren't dads supposed to care for their daughters?" I laughed knowing that only a few people would understand the meaning behind my words. "As for your questions, I stayed in the mansion and I had mixed feelings about being a secret. A part of me hated it because I thought that my dad was ashamed of me, but another part of me was fine with it because I didn't have to deal with the press. Eventually I realized that dad was doing it to protect me and I became more comfortable with being a secret."

"Were you ever allowed outside?"

"Nope, but my dad made a special room for me that was an imitation of outside. So, I guess in a way I was 'outside'."

"So, you're telling me that for sixteen years you never went outside?" Caesar's mouth was wide open and the studio was dead silent. Then, a memory hit me.

"No, I went outside once. Actually, I snuck out when I got mad and, well, I sort of ran away." That was a lie. I've left the mansion twice. The first time was when I was five and the second time when I was eleven. When I was five it was Eleania's idea, but when I was eleven it was mine.

"You ran away? How come? Where did you go? How old were you?"

"Erm, yeah, it was when I was eleven years old. I was mad at my dad one day, but I can't remember what it was about. So, in the middle of the night I packed a back and snuck out. I went to the train station, bought a ticket by random, and hopped on the train. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't really care. I ended up in District 12 and stayed there for a few days. Eventually dad's guards found me and brought me home. Dad wasn't really mad at me though. He was just glad that I was home safe. I have to admit that running away was one of my stupid and impulsive moments." over half of what I said was a lie, but if I told the whole truth I would be in more trouble than I already am.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_The real story was that dad and I got into a huge argument over the Hunger Games. I told him that it was sick and twisted. I was screaming at him and then I locked myself in my room. That night, like I said, I packed a bag and left. I bought a train ticket and ended up in District 12. When I got there I realized that I had very little food and no place to stay. So, I wandered around the District until I found a little park by the Justice Center. For two days I slept there, but on the second day I ran out of food. I sold everything in my backpack to get money for something, anything to eat at a place called the Hob. I was only able to buy a small cup of juice and it was gone as soon as I got my hands on it._**

**_The fourth day I was tired and hungry. I hadn't showered since I left and it began to rain. I walked around and caught the scent of cinnamon. I followed it until I was in front of a little bakery. The sign said "The Mellark Bakery" and in the window were beautifully decorated cakes. I wrapped my arms tightly around my body and walked up to the window. The cakes looked amazing. I've had some similar to the ones in the window during celebrations. I was so focused on the design that I didn't realize I was being watched. Looking at the cakes made me so hungry. So, I walked over to the trash can and began rummaging through it for food. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything. I put the lid back on the can and went back to the window. When I looked up at the top row of cakes I saw a young blue-eyed blonde boy watching me. I probably looked pathetic...I was standing in the pour rain, dirty, and shivering with torn clothes. After a few seconds of staring back at the boy I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. She screamed at me telling me to stop going through her trash or else she'd call the peacekeepers to take care of me. I ran by the wooden fence near the back of the bakery and collapsed on the ground. I didn't care if I was found or not. Right as I was about to get up I heard the woman scream again and then I heard a loud thump. I was terrified that she was going to come back for me, but then I saw her screaming at the blonde boy. He was holding two loaves of burnt bread and they looked delicious._**

**_The woman hit the boy on the head and she said, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"_**

**_She was flipping out over bread. I was so hungry that I didn't' care what was wrong with the bread. Besides that, the bread was barely burned. I couldn't help but stare at the boy. He had a huge welt on his cheek. I guessed that it was from being hit. The boy pulled off the burned parts of the bread and threw it to the pig near me. Then, his mom left after hearing the customer bell. The boy looked behind him to see if his mother was there and then threw the two loaves to me. He didn't say anything or look at me. He just threw them to me and walked back into the bakery. I grabbed the two loaves and ran back to the park. When I got there I took a few bites of bread and then stuffed the rest into my empty bag. The boy with the bread saved my life. I was going to thank him one day. I wasn't sure how or when, but I was going to._**

**_The mansion guards found me the fifth day that I was in District 12. I was walking by the Justice Center and I ran into Lapel and Haven. I didn't argue with them when they told me I had to go back to the mansion. I was too tired to. Once I was home my father left me alone for the day. I was surprised that he wasn't mad or punishing me, but the next day I found out that I was wrong._**

**_Dad brought me to the basement, which is where "traitors" are held and tortured, and then to the execution room. My first thought was that he was going to have me killed and I stopped dead in my tracks. When dad laughed and pulled me into a chair next to him I figured out what was going on. The four guards that were supposed to keep watch on me, the night I escaped, were dragged in. They all looked horrible. They had bruises everywhere and dried blood on them. They looked like they hadn't had any food for weeks_**

**_"Katniss, the next time you disobey me think of the people you are putting at risk." Dad said with a smirk on his face._**

**_He snapped his fingers and the guards that brought the men in put a black bag over their heads. I started screaming and I begged for my father not to hurt them. I ran towards the guards, but someone wrapped their arms around me to hold me back. I was screaming at the top of my lungs as I watched the guards shoot the four men, one after another. When all of the men were dead, the guards dragged their bodies out._**

**_"You see what happened because of your disobedience. Four of my best guards are now dead."_**

**_I broke down in tears and was released._**

**_"I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it ever again." I cried._**

**_*Flashback Over*_**

* * *

"Katniss?" I heard Caesar say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you are very lucky that your dad wasn't mad at you."

"Oh, yeah, I know. He's a great dad." Bullshit.

Caesar and I talked for a little bit more about my hobbies and how I will have to get used to the reporters now. I told him how many crazy questions I got when I was walking to the studio. Then he dropped a bombshell on me.

"I have something that's been on my mind and I just have to know the answer. Katniss, what do you think about the Hunger Games? Do you watch them? Are you excited for this year's games?"

"Of course I watch them, Caesar! I'm the president's daughter so it would be ridiculous if I didn't. I've been watching the Hunger Games for as long as I can remember. As for my opinion of the games, uh...They are, uh, something else. I'm not really sure how to explain my thoughts about them. I guess, they're interesting. I'm always surprised by the tributes tactics and such. Um, I guess I'm excited for this year's games. Actually, I'm not sure if I am excited or nervous."

"Well, Katniss, thank you for joining us today. It has been an honor to meet you. Alright folks, our time is up for today. Thank you so much for watching and have a wonderful day!"

The cameras go off and I am escorted back to the limo. I know that I am going to be in trouble with my dad because of some of the things I said, but I just hope that no one gets hurt because of me. I already know that I am hoping for too much. When we reach the mansion dad pulls me into his office.

"Katniss, princess, I hope you realize that your words during that interview are going to have consequences."

"Please don't hurt anyone, please? I'm sorry, dad. I really am. I didn't mean to say so much. Please, just don't hurt anyone." I begged.

"You are going to live with one family for a week in each district until the reaping. On reaping day you will travel to each district and sit on the stage as the pull names. Your last name on the paper will be Snow, but it will also be your district family's last name. If your name is pulled, you will take the last name of the family that you stayed with and enter the arena as one of their own. If you do not survive each family that you stayed with will be publically executed. This information, aside from the execution part, will be announced the day before the reaping. The families that you'll be staying with will be told that it is for personal reasons. On reaping day they will be told that if your name is pulled you will be representing their family and district, which is why you have their last name."

I had no response for what my dad told me. How can he do this to innocent people? I wish that I was never born. So many people have died because of me. So many people have been turned into Avoxes because of me. So many people have been tortured because of me. I have caused so much pain in my sixteen years of living. I would do anything to take it all back, but I can't. I hate myself for everything I have caused.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	3. Reaping Day

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Reaping Day**

083013

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

It has been almost three and a half months since my interview. I've already stayed with 12 families and I tried my best not to get attached to any one of them. I couldn't risk getting close to them. The closer I am the more it will hurt if something happens. Although if something bad happens I will probably be dead.

In District One I stayed with the Blarais family; a family of four. They were really nice and I was really mean. I felt bad, but I couldn't let them like me and vice versa. In District Two I was with the Pluar family; a family of six. They were really strict and never let me leave the house. In District Three I was given to the Esyl family; a family of two. Mrs. and Mr. Esyl were an old couple and left me alone most of the time. I felt bad that I was with them and prayed that if I was going to be reaped that it wouldn't be in District Three. In District Four I had to live with the Clemil family; a family of four. The Clemil's were really annoying and followed me everywhere. It wasn't difficult to snap at them. In District Five I was housed with the Martyx family; a family of three. They were so quiet and skittish. I felt bad every time I startled them. In District Six the Fezzan family took me in; a family of two. Mr. Fezzan and his son. Mrs. Fezzan passed away when she had her son. The Fezzan family made me feel so depressed. They never smiled. In District Seven the Ruby family took care of me; a family of four. They were really, erm, snarky. I got fed up with them pretty quickly. In District Eight I stayed with the Walworth family; a family of three. They were really nice, but really weird. In District Nine I was placed with the Livatras family; a family of two. Mrs. Jivet and her daughter. They were total assholes to me because of my father. In District Ten I lived with the Groyle family; a family of five. They were nice, but I felt like I couldn't trust them at all. In District Eleven I stayed with the Kepolt family; a family of nine. They were always screaming at each other. There wasn't a day where I could relax. In District Twelve I lived with the Everdeen family; a family of two. This was the only family that I actually became attached to, but it was mostly because I had to stay their longer than I did with the other families. There was an issue at the mansion and I couldn't come back until it was fixed. So, I ended up staying with the Everdeen's for two weeks.

The Everdeen family consisted of Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen . They lived in the Seam and even though they didn't have much, I felt comfortable with them. Mrs. Everdeen lost her husband in a mining explosion a few years ago. Prim was the one who told me this. Mrs. Everdeen was really nice when she talked, but most of the time she stayed in her room. Prim told me that her friend's older brother, Gale Hawthorne, has been taking care of her ever since her dad died. I met Gale the second day I was with the Everdeen's. He was nice and we became friends quickly. He took me out to the woods to hunt a few times after hours of me begging him to. He gave me the nickname of "Katnip". It was annoying at first, but I got used to it. Prim quickly found a place in my heart. She was the little sister that I never had. The second week I was with the Everdeen family, I saw the boy with the bread. He looked a lot more muscular than he did before. I asked Prim if she knew about him, but she only knew a little bit. His name was Peeta Mellark and he worked in his family's bakery. His dad was really nice, but his mom wasn't. That was all Prim knew about him. So, I asked Gale about him. Gale told me that Peeta was my age and that a lot of girls like him, but he was almost positive that Peeta never had a girlfriend. Gale said that Peeta was "one of those nice guys" and that he hung out with the town kids in school

When I was walking with Prim one day, she took me to the Mellark bakery to look at the cakes in the window. The whole time we were there I was filled with anxiety. I remembered the day I came here when I ran away. I look a lot different now, but I was afraid that Peeta would see me and recognize me. As luck would have it, when Prim and I were walking away from the bakery, I bumped into him. I looked straight into his blue eyes and my heart fluttered. Then, I looked down, mumbled an apology, and pulled Prim past him. When we got to her house she asked me what that was about. I told her the story, well part of it, and she just listened. After I finished talking she said that we would be cute together and my whole face turned bright red.

I left the Everdeen family about two weeks ago, but I miss them already. I wish that I hadn't gotten attached to them because if anything happens then I know it will be because of me. Yesterday, the announcement was made that my name will be put into each district's reaping bowl. It was explained that if my name is pulled I will take the last name of that district's family that I stayed with. The people in the capitol were excited about the "twist" in the games. The people in the districts were disgusted by my father's actions. They realized he was more heartless than they thought. He is willing to put his own daughter into the games. This shocked the people of the districts. Today is reaping day and, to be honest, I am terrified. I will be sitting on the stage like my father said watching as children are chosen to fight to the death.

At each district the announcer, Effie Trinket, welcomes everyone and then we all watch the video of the Dark Days. Then she pulls the names for the female and male tributes. In District One, the female tribute is Glimmer and the male tribute is Marvel. Their names are ridiculous, but I really have no room to talk. I was named after a plant. The female tribute for District Two is Clove and the male tribute is Cato. District Three's female tribute is Alexi and the male tribute is Pierce. The District Four female tribute is Wispa and the male tribute is Tipet. District Five's female tribute is Foxface and the male tribute is Ixan. The female tribute for District Six is Sephorena and the male tribute is Theo. In District Seven the female tribute is Valice and the male tribute is Hovis. The female tribute for District Eight is Eliza and the male tribute is Trevor. District Nine's female tribute is Clarity and the male tribute is Erol. In District Ten the female tribute is Velocity and the male tribute is Nyxin. District Eleven's female tribute is Rue and the male Tribute is Thresh. Rue was so small and innocent. She reminded me so much of Prim and it sickened me that she was being forced into the games. My name has yet to be pulled and I am praying that in District Twelve it stays that way.

When I we reach District Twelve, I feel like I'm at home. I sit on the stage and wait for everyone to pile into the square. A pink haired Effie, once again, plays the video of the Dark Days and when it ends she says,

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She is so excited about this that I want to smack her.

"Ladies First!" She squeals in delight.

There are two bowls of slips, one on each side of the podium. Effie walks to the one on closest to me and plucks a piece of paper from it. My heart is pounding and it hits me how terrified I am of being chosen, Then, I realize that Prim is 12 years old. She's now eligible to be put into the Hunger Games. No, no her name is only in there twice. She won't be picked. She can't be picked. Effie opens the piece of paper and as she reads the name, my heart shatters.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	4. The Tribute

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**The Tribute**

083013

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

I can't breathe. No, this can't be happening. Prim can't go into the Hunger is too young! No! Peacekeepers begin to surround her as she walks forward to the stage. I can't let her go into the Hunger Games.

"Prim!" I yell as I stand up, jump off of the stage, and run straight to her. "Prim!" I push her behind me as the Peacekeepers try to pull me away. I don't even think about what I am saying when the words shoot out of my mouth.

"I volunteer!" I scream and push the Peacekeepers off of me. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"No! No! No!" Prim cries clutching onto me.

"Prim, let go. Let go. I'm so sorry Prim. Go to your mom. I'm sorry Prim." I said with a shaking voice.

The Peacekeepers are back and they are yanking on Prim trying to get her away from me. That's when Gale runs over to us and pulls Prim away as she screams and cries for me. I turn and walk back to the stage. I can still hear Prim crying when I remember that I have to take the last name of the district family I was with. Everyone knows that I'm still supposed to have my own last name as well, but my father doesn't deserve to have his last name with mine.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asks leaning way too close to me.

My throat tightens as I speak into the microphone. "Katniss Everdeen."

I hear everyone gasp, but then Effie...oh, ignorant Effie...says, "I bet my buttons that was your sister."

"Yes." I say because I do consider Prim as my little sister and she knows it.

"Well, let's give a big round of applause to Katniss Everdeen!" Effie says clapping her hands together. She slowly stops when she realizes no one is clapping with her.

What the crowd does makes me want to break down crying. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. I read about this gesture awhile ago in the mansion library. It's an old and rarely used in the District. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Just as I am about to break, Haymitch - a past victor and the district drunk - staggers across the stage and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he shouts. "I like her! Lots of . . . Spunk! More than you! More than you!" Haymitch points to the cameras.

Before I can wonder who he is talking to or about he falls off of the stage and goes unconscious. I'm glad that he does because the cameras are no longer focusing on me. I pull myself together by the time Effie announces that we're moving onto the male tribute. She dips her hand into to other bowl and yanks out a little slip of paper. She quickly opens it and reads a name that I wish I didn't know.

"Peeta Mellark!"

The boy with the bread. I look over and see the shock, fear, confusion all over his face. His blue eyes show everything. Peeta is escorted to the stage and Effie tells us to shake hands. We do and the memory of him floods my mind. We are taken into the Justice building and I am brought to a room where I am supposed to wait for visitors. I doubt that I will get any because the only actual family I have is my dad and he doesn't give a rat's ass about me. I just sit on the bed in the middle of the room. I guess this is where "officials" stay when they are visiting or whatever. I want to cry, but I can't. Crying won't help me or anyone else. I hear the door opening and look up to see Prim with Mrs. Everdeen. Prim's eyes are all red and puffy as are Mrs. Everdeen's.

I stand up and walk to Mrs. Everdeen. "Please, don't cry over me, Mrs. Everdeen. I need you to stay strong for Prim. I know what happened when you lost your husband. Please, stay strong. Prim needs you now more than ever. Please, don't leave her mentally, physically, or emotionally. She needs you. " I say hugging Mrs. Everdeen.

"I know. I won't leave her. I promise. I'll stay strong for the both of you. Don't call me Mrs. Everdeen. You know that you are my dau- erm, you know that you are like a daughter to me. Call me mom. You're an Everdeen now. I know that you can get through this, Katniss." She says as she pulls out of our hug. I turn to Prim who is standing by the bed. Why did she begin to say I was her daughter? She's probably just nervous and scared for me. Still I can't help wondering if it wasn't nerves that caused her to say what she did.

"Hey, it will be okay Prim. I promise, everything will be okay. Mrs. Everd- I mean, mom will be right by your side. Both of you stay strong, okay? Don't take any food from the tessare, okay? It isn't worth putting your name in more times. You can sell cheese from the goat that Gale and I got you." I say looking into Prim's baby blue eyes.

"Just try to win, okay? Maybe you can." Prim cries.

"Yeah, maybe I can. I am fast you know."

"And you can hunt. Promise me you'll try to win. Promise?" She whimpers.

"I promise, Prim. I'm going to do everything I can to win." I say pulling her into a hug.

A peacekeeper barges into the room and pulls both of them out. Prim starts screaming again and I can't do anything about it. I figured that Prim and mom would be my only visitors, but again I am wrong. The next person who walks into the room shocks me. It's Peeta Mellark's father. I met him a few times when Gale would take me to trade his game. I sold him some squirrels that I shot and he paid me quite generously. Mr. Mellark pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw cookies...expensive cookies. I stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mellark." I said releasing him from the hug.

"It's no problem. I gave your friend some bread today for a squirrel." He said smiling a bit.

"Hmm, not your best trade." I said laughing a bit. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll make sure that the little girl has enough to eat and, um, please...uh...don't let my son give up on himself." I nod and give him another hug before he leaves the room.

My next visitor, again, surprises me. It's Madge Undersea, the mayor's daughter. I spent time with her once while I was staying with the Prim and mom. In her hands are some cookies and a pin.

"They let you wear one thing from your district to remind you of home. I know you're from the capitol, but will you wear this in the arena?" Madge says holding out the pin in her hand. It's a bird with a circle on it. I recognize the bird. It's a mockingjay. I nod my head and she pins it to my blue dress that mom gave me. Madge hands me the cookies, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then leaves.

I start pacing the room when my last visitor comes pummeling through the door. It's wraps his strong arms around me and holds me for a few seconds before talking.

"It's going to be okay. Get your hands on a bow. If they don't have one then make one. All they want is a good show. That's all they want. You can win this thing, Katniss." Gale says hugging me tighter.

"There are 24 of us, Gale. Only one comes out alive." I say doubting myself.

"Yeah, and that one person is going to be you." Before I know it, Gale is being pulled from the room.

"Keep them safe, Gale! Don't let them starve!" I scream to him before the door slams shut.

After our visitors leave, Peeta and I are driven to the train station. I can tell that he has been crying and I want to comfort him, but I can't bring myself to do it. When we arrive at the station it is filled with reporters. Cameras are flashing all around and I push everyone aside so that I can get onto the train. I hate having my picture taken so much. The only reason that reporters didn't bother me when I was staying with families in the districts is because my father made threats.

The tribute train is beautiful. It reminds me so much of the mansion. Effie shows Peeta and I where our rooms are. She tells us that everything is at our disposal and then leaves. I quickly go into my room and shower. The showers here are a lot less complicated than the ones in the mansion. When I finish showering I dress into dark green shirt with jeans. I remember to put Madge's pin on my shirt and then I crawl into the bed and let the train rock me to sleep.

I wake up to Effie knocking on my door telling me that it's time for supper. I walk to the dining room and find Peeta sitting at the table waiting for us. Effie asks where Haymitch is and Peeta tells her he was sleeping. She goes to get him leaving me alone with Peeta. I had no idea what to say or do, so of course I say the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're a tribute too?" I wanted to slap myself in the face for saying that.

"Yeah, they pulled my name and so here I am. So, how about you?" When he asked that his face went bright pink. Maybe he was as nervous as I was.

"Um, I volunteered. Your dad visited me in the Justice Hall and gave me cookies."

"I know. I made them for you."

"Oh, um, thank you. They were really good."

There was an awkward silence after that until Haymitch came staggering in. I could smell the stench of alcohol the moment he walked into the room.

"Congratulations." He said while grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the beverage cart.

Haymitch wandered over to the table and sat in front of Peeta and I. I could already tell that I wasn't going to get along well with my drunk mentor. I don't even understand why they have him mentor tributes or why he even wants to. Actually, I know that he doesn't want to. The mentors really have no choice. I wonder how it feels to have to send two kids into the arena every year...knowing that you probably won't ever see them again. I will never understand my father's sick, twisted ways.

"So, uh, so when do we start?" Peeta asks looking intensely at Haymitch.

"Woah, woah, you're so eager. Most of you aren't in such a, uh, hurry." Haymitch says flipping his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I wanna know what the plan is. You are our mentor. Are you not? I want to know what the plan is."

"Uh, mentor?"

"Yeah, you know the person that is supposed to give us advice and get us sponsors."

"Okay, here's some advice. Um, embrace the probability of your imminent death and know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you."

"Then why the hell are you even here?" I snapped.

"Well, sweetheart, I really don't have a choice. Besides, I like the refreshments." Haymitch begins to down the bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"I think you've had enough of that." Peeta says as he tries to pull the bottle out of Haymitch's grip. Haymitch punches Peeta in the jaw and then holds him in the chair with his foot. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were disgustingly dirty. He was in serious need of a toenail clipping. Where were his shoes anyways? I saw Peeta grab a few ice cubes from the beverage cart and hold it to his jaw.

"These were brand new pants. Don't put any ice on that, boy. Make it look like you got into a fight with one of the tributes before the games. It's illegal, yes, but they can't prove whether you did or didn't."

"Oh, so now all of a sudden the drunk mentor wants to give us advice?" I grumbled.

"Look, sweetheart, your daddy is the reason I'm a drunk. He's the reason that 24 kids get sent to their death every year and the reason that one has to live with blood on their hands win they win. You think that I like mentoring kids and watching them die? Sweetheart, unlike you and you're sweet daddy, I don't."

This hit me really hard. People expect me to be just like my father. They expect me to enjoy the Hunger Games. They think I am just as heartless as he is. I've had people call me a murderer more times than I can keep track of. No one realizes that my dad doesn't give a damn about me. Yeah, they were shocked and sickened that he threw my name in the reaping bowls, but they all figured that it was part of some plan. A new twist to make the show more entertaining. Maybe it was, but if that's the case then it was part of his plan not mine. Haymitch's words hurt me and pissed me off. I stood up and began to walk away when I heard Haymitch mumble something about me being just like my father. That set me off.

"I am nothing like that bastard! Don't you dare compare me to that cold-hearted piece of shit! Don't you dare!"I shouted, grabbing a steak knife from the table and throwing it so it landed right between Haymitch's thumb and index finger.

"That is mahogany!" Effie screeched as Haymitch pulled the knife out of the table.

"Well, what do you know. You killed a placemat. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year? Look, I will make a deal with you two. You both aren't completely hopeless. You seem fit and when your stylists get a hold on you, well, you'll be attractive enough. If you don't interfere with my drinking then I'll stay sober enough to help you two and I won't make any more daddy comments. However, you both have to do exactly as I say."

I didn't know if I wanted to trust Haymitch or Peeta for that matter. For all I know, the moment we get into the arena, Peeta could kill me and Haymitch could be helping him. I wanted to trust Peeta, but after being raised by my dad I've learned that trusting people only leads to some form of pain or abandonment. I suppose that I have no choice but to trust Haymitch. Either I trust him and pray that he really does help me, or I don't and risk dying.

"Deal." Peeta says before I can even finish processing my thoughts.

"Alright, now when your stylists get you they are going to do a lot of things. They will wax, pluck, drowned you in makeup, and other crap. You cannot resist. I know that neither of you will like what they do, but do not resist."

"But-"

"No, Katniss. If you want to have even the slightest chance of surviving the games than you have to listen to me."

"We're here! Oh, wow. The capitol is huge!" Peeta says looking out the window like a kid in the candy store. As we pull into the station I see Peeta waving to the crowd. I look at him suspiciously. Why is he being so nice to people that are excited to see us die? He sees me and shrugs his shoulders.

"One of them could be a sponsor."

I look at Haymitch and he hands me the steak knife that I threw.

"You need this more than I do, Sweetheart. He knows what he's doing. You better watch your back."

Maybe I was right about Peeta. Maybe he was my biggest threat. Maybe.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	5. Our Drunk Mentor

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**Effie: Lovely, I just adore your story so far!**

**Me: Why thank you!**

**Effie: You know you should really get it published! I'm sure it would be quiet the hit!**

**Me: Oh, uh, Effie I didn't-**

**Effie: I think that it would eventually become a movie too! You're a genius for coming up with this!**

**Me: Effie, this story belongs to-**

**Effie: Have you ever thought about writing a series? Or at least a trilogy?**

**Me: I don't own-**

**Effie: You really ought to-**

**Katniss: JESUS, EFFIE, SHUT YOUR YAPPER! SHE DOESN'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO THE TRILOGY! IF YOU HAD LET HER SPEAK YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN THIS! SHE'S BEEN TRUING TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION STORY BASED OFF OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES WHICH WAS, AGAIN, WRITTEN BY SUZANNE COLLINS!**

**Me: Well, damn.**

**Katniss: Oh, shut it. You were being too polite about it.**

**Me: *Holds hands up in defeat* Okay, okay, don't bite my head off.**

* * *

**Our Drunk Mentor**

083113

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

After our visitors leave, Peeta and I are driven to the train station. I can tell that he has been crying and I want to comfort him, I do, but I can't bring myself to do it. I feel the need to protect him and tell him everything there is to tell. It kind of freaks me out. I'm bot generally the open and emotional type.

When we arrive at the station it is filled with reporters. Cameras are flashing all around, shocker, and I push everyone aside so that I can get onto the train. Some people make comments calling me "rude", but I don't give a fuck. I hate having my picture taken so much.

The only reason that reporters didn't bother me when I was staying with families in the districts is because my father made threats. He told every reporter and official that if my photo or name was mentioned in the press then they "would pay" for their "intrusion". I was actually surprised that my father actually went to the effort to do that. I would like to believe that he did it out of love, but we all know that it would be a complete lie.

Anyways, the tribute train is beautiful. It reminds me so much of the mansion. Effie shows Peeta and I where our rooms are. She tells us that everything is at our disposal and then leaves to do lord knows what. Peeta goes to hunt down Haymitch and I quickly shower.

The showers here are a lot less complicated than the ones in the mansion. They don't have fifty different buttons and one hundred different "scent" options. Thank god. When I finish showering I dress in a thin yellow blouse and the world's tightest jeans. I remember to put Madge's pin on my shirt and then I crawl into the bed. I had no idea how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow. Once that happened, my exhaustion took over and the train rocked me to sleep.

I woke up to Effie's annoying ass knocking on my door to announce that it's going to be a "big, big, big day" and that I was late for breakfast. After hearing her voice for three minutes, I forced myself out of bed. I walked to the dining room to find Peeta sitting at the table waiting for us.

Effie asked me where Haymitch was and I was about to snao at her when Peeta told her that he was still sleeping. Why on earth would she ask me when she knows damn well that I have no idea. I had jut gotten out of bed. I didn't know I was supposed to keep track of my drunk, dick weed of a mentor.

After ranting about how we "must always be on schedule", Effie leaves to get Haymitch . . . leaving me alone with Peeta. I just stood in front of him, awkwardly, for the longest minute of my life. I had no idea what to say or do, so of course I said the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you're a tribute too?" I wanted to slap myself in the face for saying that. _Of course he's a tribute, dumb ass. He isn't on the Tribute Train for shits and giggles!_

"Yeah, they pulled my name and so here I am. So, how about you?" _Wait, what? _When he asked that his face went bright pink in embarrassment. Good, he was as nervous as I was.

"Um, I volunteered." I shifted my weight anxiously. "Your dad, he um, he visited me in the Justice Hall and gave me cookies."

"I know. I made them for you." Peeta flashed an award winning smile and my heart shot into my throat. He had the most breath taking smile I had ever seen.

"Oh, um, thank you. They were really good."

There was a comfortable silence after that until Haymitch came staggering in. I could smell the stench of alcohol the moment he walked into the room. Fuck. How am I going to survive when my mentor is too drunk to even function?

"Congratulations." He said while grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the beverage cart.

Haymitch wandered over to the table and sat in front of Peeta and I. I could already tell that I wasn't going to get along well with my drunk mentor. I don't even understand why they have him mentor tributes or why he even wants to. Actually, I know that he doesn't want to. The mentors really have no choice.

I wonder how it feels to have to send two kids into the arena every year knowing that you probably won't ever see them again. I would guess that it's hard at first, but do mentors get used to it?

"So, uh, so when do we start?" Peeta asked looking intensely at Haymitch.

"Woah, woah, you're so eager. Most of you aren't in such a, uh, hurry." Haymitch says flipping his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I wanna know what the plan is. You are our mentor. Are you not? I want to know what the plan is."

"Uh, mentor?"

"Yeah, you know the person that is supposed to give us advice and get us sponsors."

"Okay, here's some advice. Um, embrace the probability of your imminent death and know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you."

"Then why the hell are you even here? You're constantly drunk, so you really aren't any help!" I snapped.

"Manners!" Effie chimed pointing a finger at me. I flipped her off causing her eyes to bug out.

"Well, sweetheart, I really don't have a choice. Besides, I like the refreshments." Haymitch began to down the bottle of whiskey.

"I think you've had enough of that." Peeta says as he tries to pull the bottle out of Haymitch's grip.

Haymitch punches Peeta in the jaw and then holds him in the chair with his foot. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were disgustingly dirty. He was in serious need of a toenail clipping. _Sick. _Where were his shoes anyways? I saw Peeta grab a few ice cubes from the beverage cart and hold it to his jaw.

"These were brand new pants. Don't put any ice on that, boy. Make it look like you got into a fight with one of the tributes before the games. It's illegal, yes, but they can't prove whether you did or didn't."

"Oh, so now all of a sudden the drunk mentor wants to give us advice?" I grumbled.

"Look, sweetheart, your daddy is the reason I'm a drunk. He's the reason that 24 kids get sent to their death every year and the reason that one has to live with blood on their hands win they win. You think that I like mentoring kids and watching them die? Well, here's news, I don't. Sweetheart, unlike you and you're sweet daddy, I don't enjoy the games."

This hit me really hard. People always expect me to be just like my father. They expect me to enjoy the Hunger Games. They think I am just as heartless as he is. I've had people call me a murderer more times than I can keep track of since they found out about me.

No one realizes that my dad doesn't give a damn about me. Yeah, they were shocked and sickened that he threw my name in the reaping bowls, but they all figured that it was part of some plan. A new twist to make the show more entertaining. Maybe it was, but if that's the case then it was part of his plan not mine.

Haymitch's words hurt me and pissed me off. I stood up and began to walk away when I heard Haymitch mumble something about me being just like my father. That set me off.

"I am nothing like that sick, sadistic bastard! Don't you dare compare me to that cold-hearted piece of shit! Don't you fucking dare! There is a fucking reason he threw my name into the reaping bowl!

"I haven't lived up to his expectations at all! I am a disgrace to him! He never even wanted me! I am nothing like Coriolanus Snow!" I shouted, grabbing a steak knife from the table and throwing it so it landed right between Haymitch's thumb and index finger.

"That is mahogany!" Effie screeched as Haymitch pulled the knife out of the table.

"Well, what do you know. You killed a placemat. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year? Look, I will make a deal with you two. You both aren't completely hopeless. You seem fit and when your stylists get a hold on you, well, you'll be attractive enough. If you don't interfere with my drinking then I'll stay sober enough to help you two and I won't make any more daddy comments. However, you both have to do exactly as I say."

I didn't know if I wanted to trust Haymitch or Peeta for that matter. For all I know, the moment we get into the arena, Peeta could kill me and Haymitch could be helping him. Don't get me wrong, Peeta was kind and I felt like I should trust him, but after being raised by my dad I've learned that trusting people only leads to trouble.

I suppose that I have no choice but to trust Haymitch. Either I trust him and pray that he really does help me, or I don't and risk dying. If I die, the families die too. I have to trust him, but I want time to-

"Deal." Peeta says before I can even finish processing my thoughts. I shoot a glare at him only to receive a sheepish look in return.

"Alright, now when your stylists get you they are going to do a lot of things. They will wax, pluck, drowned you in makeup, and other crap. You cannot resist. I know that neither of you will like what they do, but do not resist."

"But-"

"No, Katniss. If you want to have even the slightest chance of surviving the games than you have to listen to me."

"We're here! Oh, wow. The capitol is huge!" Peeta says looking out the window like a kid in the candy store.

As we pull into the station I see Peeta waving to the crowd. I look at him suspiciously. Why is he being so nice to people that are excited to see us die? He sees me and shrugs his shoulders.

"One of them could be a sponsor."

I look at Haymitch and he hands me the steak knife that I threw.

"You need this more than I do, Sweetheart. He knows what he's doing. You better watch your back."

Maybe I was right about Peeta. Maybe he was my biggest threat. Maybe.

* * *

***A/N: Alright, this was an add in. I hope you liked it! Give me a review! Love ya! -LovelyUnderland***


	6. The Girl On Fire

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**The Girl On Fire**

083013

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

We were brought to the Remake Center right when we got off the train. Peeta is with his prep team getting "beautified". My prep team reminds me of children playing with their new toy. Me being the new toy. They were so excited to meet me and tell me how much they adored that I volunteered for the "little girl from twelve". They talked so much that I barely noticed all the scrubbing and ripping they were doing to me.

Father didn't let me get "pampered" when I got home from living with the district families. He said that it wouldn't be fair if I was already clean and prepped if my name was pulled. Dad told me that I would have to go through what any other tribute has to go through with their prep team. Personally, I was pissed because I hate when other people touch me. Whether it's a hug or a tap on the shoulder. It makes me uncomfortable. I grew up with very little physical contact other than Eleania who took care of me when I was a baby. She pretty much helped dad raise me. Eleania told me once that dad used to always hold me when I was a baby. She said that he had a soft spot for me and that he adored me. I'm not really sure what happened, but after I turned three he stopped "adoring" me. The only time he shows affection for me is when he hugs me and that's a rare occurrence. Dad has hugged me maybe seven times in my life. The guards in the mansion weren't allowed to touch me unless they were holding me back from attacking dad or trying to save someone from being hurt in the basement. I think Roal is the only person that had physical contact with me. He gave me hugs and we would get into playful fights all the time. He was like a big brother to me. I was always comfortable around him...him and only him.

When I stayed with the district families I refused to let them near me. It wasn't just because I was trying not to get attached to them...it was also because I would have anxiety attacks when they got near me. During my stay with the Everdeens I had no choice about physical touch. I connected with them instantly and I couldn't help but to be comfortable with them. Same thing with Gale, although it took him awhile, eventually I was comfortable enough to let him hug me.

So, now I am lying on a table letting random strangers "fix" my body for me. Flavius, the only guy in the prep team, has yet to shut up about how beautiful my braid was when I came in. It was done by my district "mom", for all intents and purposes, before I went to the District 12 reaping. It was a simple braid that went down my back, but it seemed to be so fascinating to my prep team. I've always worn my hair down in a braid, but I asked Mrs. Everdeen to do it for me this time. She made it look flawless. I guess I can understand why though my prep team was so in awe over the braid. They are used to crazy capitol hair styles and I had a simple three minute get up done. Venia and Octavia, the other two members of my prep team, kept apologizing when they would pull a wax strip off of my leg. After awhile I told them that they didn't need to keep apologizing. When they began to talk about the Hunger Games I became really irritated. They were so excited about the games. It made me nauseous. Although, they grew up with the games and have never left the capitol so they don't know any better. Either way, it still bothers me a lot that they can find murdering children so entertaining.

"We've gotten rid of all of the filth and you don't look that horrible at all! I'm surprised that you were such a mess since you're the president's daughter and all. Alright, you're ready to see Cinna." Flavius said in his bubbly voice. I laughed when Venia smacked him in the back of his head telling him to now insult "the president's daughter".

Cinna is going to be my stylist for the games. I expect him to be dressed in some ridiculous outfit with makeup globed on his face. You know, the typical capital fashion person. However, I am surprised to find that he looks completely normal. The only thing that stands out it his golden eye liner. I am so intrigued by his normality that I almost forget that I am completely naked. I remember when Cinna makes a circle around me observing every inch of me. I become extremely self-conscious when he does this. No one has ever seen this much of me before. Just as I start to become uncomfortable he hands me a robe and tells me to put it on.

"How despicable we must seem to you. My name is Cinna." Cinna says as if reading my thoughts about the capitol people.

"Katniss. What do you mean? I grew up in the capitol." I say confused.

"Katniss, you grew up in the capitol, yes. But you have stayed inside the president's mansion basically your entire life. You didn't get out until a few month ago, am I right?" Something about Cinna makes me trust him completely, but for once it doesn't scare me. I nod in response and he continues, "Listen to me when I say this. I know that you are not like your father. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, you seem to be the only one who realizes that other than Prim." I say quietly.

"That was one of the bravest things I've ever seen. I'm sorry that this happened to you and I'm here to help you in any way that I can."

"Most people just congratulate me." I snort.

"Well, I don't really see the point in doing that. So, tonight is the tribute parade. My partner, Portia, Peeta's stylist. We want to dress you in complimentary costumes and, as you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district that you are representing."

"Yeah, District 12 usually represents coal miners. You're here to make me look pretty, yes? So, will I be in a miner outfit or thrown out there naked with coal dust on me?" I ask remembering the past tributes of District 12.

"Well, I'm here to help you make an impression. I don't want to dress you in some ridiculous, embarrassing outfit. I wanna do something that they'll remember. I want to make you both unforgettable. Did they tell you about sponsors yet and how to get them?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at making friends." I say as Cinna puts a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We'll see. I just think that somebody that brave doesn't deserve to be dressed up in some stupid costume."

After Cinna is done with me I am sent back to the remake room. A few hours pass and I am put into a black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. The fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece top off the outfit. My hair is braided down my back like it was during the reaping and I barely have any make up on. Cinna walks up to me and tells me that I will be wearing fire. Before I have time to freak out he explains that it is synthetic and safe. I still don't believe that I won't be fried, but I made a deal with Haymitch and I can't back out now.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena. Katniss, the girl who was on fire!" Cinna says giddily.

I was relieved to see Peeta walk in wearing an identical costume. Everyone seems ecstatic about the costumes and the impression we will make, but I'm still a bit nervous that I might die before I even get to the arena. Soon enough we are loaded onto our chariots which are pulled by four horses. Cinna and Portia make their last touches on our outfits and then walk away to talk about god knows what.

"So, what do you think about being lit on fire?" I whisper to Peeta.

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine." He says through his teeth.

"Peeta, I know we promised Haymitch to listen, but do you think he ever considered the fact that we might burst into flames?"

"Where is he anyways? Shouldn't he be here with us?" Peeta asks looking around for our drunk mentor.

"It's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame with all the alcohol he has in him." I say and we both laugh. Suddenly our chariot begins to move and we are taken to the just outside of the City Circle. Soon the districts are being pulled through the city doors. I see Cinna walking over to us with a torch in his hand. My jaw drops. He wasn't joking. I don't have time to say anything when he takes lights our capes on fire. I grip the edge of the chariot and wait for the pain but it never arrives. Then, Cinna lights our headdresses and claps like a child. I can see the excitement in his eyes. He bounces off of the chariot and shouts something to us as we are pulled to the doors of the City.

"What did he say?" I ask looking up at Peeta. This is the first time I have seen him in his costume with the fire. He looks amazing. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster and my stomach feels so fluttery. Why am I feeling like this?

"I think he said that we should hold hands." Peeta says taking my right hand into his left and looking back at Cinna for approval. Cinna gives up a thumbs-up and then we enter the city.

When the crowd sees Peeta and I they explode in excitement. Everyone has turned their attention to us, ignoring the other tributes. Roses fly towards us and I catch one in my hand. It smells amazing and I begin to giggle. Peeta looks at me and sees the rose. I must look so child like, but I can't help it. I poke the rose at his nose for him to smell it and he laughs. Then, Peeta takes our hands and holds them up for everyone to see. This causes complete chaos. The crowd starts screaming even louder , shouting our names and blowing kisses at us. I do something and I don't even know why. I pull Peeta closer to me, wrap my arm around his waist, and lean my head onto his chest. He is so sturdy and I feel so safe. At first, it shocks Peeta, but he quickly wraps his strong arms around me and waves to the crowd. Our chariot reaches the City Circle and, although I don't want to, I begin to let go of Peeta.

"Don't let go. Please? I'm afraid that I might fall out of this thing." He says nervously.

"Okay. I didn't really want to let go anyways." I don't know why I said that, but it sent a deep blush to my face.

All of the chariots make a half circle at the entrance of the President's mansion. Or shall I say, my home. I look up at the screen that is supposed to be showing all of the tributes and see that it is still focused on Peeta and I. I dare to glance at the other tributes and see that they are shooting daggers at us with their eyes. We are stealing the show and we're probably the first on their hit list. The national anthem begins to play and I direct my eyes to the balcony of the mansion. I almost forgot that my father would be there when I see him standing in the center staring at me. He looks at me and then his eyes flick to Peeta. A wide grin spreads on my father's face and I know that it can't be good. Dad welcomes all of us and then we are brought into the Training Center.

Peeta and I are greeted by Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Haymitch who, surprisingly, seems less drunk than usual. The man is actually coherent! Portia extinguishes our flames and then helps us off of the chariot. Haymitch complements us on our costumes and then goes to insult Effie on her dress.

"Haymitch, are you sure you should be near flames?" I tease. For some reason, god knows why, I am in a playful mood.

"Fake flame...are you sure you-" He stops looking at something behind me. When I look over my shoulder I see a huge, muscular blonde boy eyeing me. A chill runs down my back and then Haymitch says that we should go to our district floor.

We get off of the elevator and Effie gives us a tour of the floor. It looks a lot like my room. When I see Peeta's reaction I begin to feel guilty. He's probably never seen something so luxurious where as I have a bedroom that is pretty much a replica of this floor. I have so much when others have so little. I wish I could give back without my father shitting bricks and forcing me to watch deaths, tortures, and people being turned into Avoxes. I walk to the bedroom assigned to me and see a little note on the night stand. It's from Roal.

_Katniss,_

_Your father isn't happy about you volunteering for that little girl and not keeping your last name. When you said that she was your sister he was furious. He won't hurt her family, I don't think, but you need to be careful. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I will wait for your return, okay? You are like a little sister to me. I will do everything I can to help sponsor you during your games._

_Good Luck,_

_Roal_

How did Roal get this note in my room without being noticed? Knowing him he probably snuck in or sent an Avox to place it here. I hope it's the latter. I heard a knock at my bedroom door and quickly hide Roal's note under the mattress. I open the door to see Effie with a petrified look on her face. Something is wrong. Effie is always bubbly.

"What's wrong, Effie?" I ask quietly.

"Your father would like to see you in the living room." She says with a shaky voice.

I walked past her and went into the living room to find my father standing by the fireplace with five peacekeepers behind him. Cinna was standing by the window with Portia, both looking very interested at the floor. Haymitch was clutching the back of the couch like his life depended on it and Peeta was pacing the floor nervously. None of them saw me come in so when I cleared my throat they all, except for my father and the peacekeepers, jumped. I couldn't show any fear around my father so when I walked up to him I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Why are you here, daddy?" I snapped. I hated calling him daddy, but it was a habit that was difficult to break.

"Katniss, why are you so irritable? Don't you want to see your own caring dad?" He asked smirking.

"No, actually I don't. You threw me into the games. You don't give a single fuck about me, you heartless ba-" My sentence was interrupted by the impact of the back of my father's hand to my cheek. I heard Effie gasp and within seconds Peeta was pushing me behind him.

"How dare you hit your own daughter!" Peeta yelled at my dad. No, he can't do this. My dad could have him killed.

"Hold him." My dad ordered and two peacekeepers held a squirming Peeta. I knew what was going to happen next. I owed Peeta my life for the bread he gave me. I had to protect him whether or not he was going to go after me in the games. My dad raised his fist about to punch Peeta and just as he threw his arm forward, I wiggled underneath one of the peacekeepers arms and stood in front of him. He had no time to stop his punch and he hit my forehead. I felt the full blow and the flaming pain. I heard someone call my name, but everything started to fade to black.

My dad has never once hit me until now. I don't even know what he's mad about. I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I start to come to I hear people talking urgently. It takes me awhile, but eventually I am able to figure out that they are talking about me. I recognize the voices. They belong to Haymitch, Peeta, and Cinna. I can't manage to open my eyes or talk yet, so all I can do is listen.

"Listen, kid, what you did could have gotten you in serious trouble." Haymitch barked.

"I wasn't just going to let him hit her! She doesn't deser-"

"Peeta, I know, but he is her father. She will do anything to save other people. She saved Prim from having to go into the games. She saved you from being hurt. Do you get what I am saying? It doesn't matter who you are, if you are in a situation where you could get hurt, she will try to save you. Katniss ended up being knocked out because of your actions." What? No! It isn't Peeta's fault that I snapped at my father or that dad is a crazy asshole!

"Haymitch, you can't put the blame on Peeta. He was just trying to protect Katniss." Cinna defended. Thank you Cinna.

"Alright, fine." Haymitch said in defeat.

"She's been out for a good five hours. Are you sure she'll be okay?" Peeta asked. Five hours? Holy shit! I tried to say something, but it only came out as a weird gurgling nose.

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" Peeta asked.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek and a shock went through my entire body. I opened my eyes and waited for the blur of things to come into focus. Peeta was sitting on the bed with his hand cupped around my cheek. I must've been taken to my room. I looked around to see Haymitch and Cinna standing at the edge of the bed. They all looked exhausted. Had they stayed up with me this whole time? It was only five hours why do they look so tired?

"Hi, guys. Didn't you hear? I single handedly took two hits from president Snow and survived." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Haymitch just rolled his eyes.

"Katniss, you've been out for five hours. After knocking you out, your father hit Peeta and left. He said that he wants to see you when you wake up." Cinna said anxiously. I looked over at Peeta to see that he has a welt on his cheek. It reminds me of the day with the bread.

"Jeez, Peeta, you look horrible." I say without thinking.

"Eh, it's fine. The capitol nurses came and gave us medicine. My noon tomorrow both of us should look normal again."

"Both of- what?" I said jumping off of the bed and falling over. I quickly stood back up and went to the mirror.

I had a huge red mark on my cheek from where my dad hit me and a bluish-green bump on my forehead. I looked like ass. I'm not sure if it was the shock of my father hitting me or the fact that I was so overwhelmed, but I burst into laughter. Cinna, Haymitch, and Peeta all looked at me like I was crazy. Tears were coming out of my eyes from the laughter. Once I got a hold of myself I walked out of the room and went to the elevator. I knew that my dad wanted to talk to me and I just wanted to get it over with. I was surprised when no one chased after me. I'm sure that Peeta tried to, but Haymitch probably stopped him.

The elevator stopped at the main floor and I wandered out. I went up to one of the peacekeepers guarding the doors and asked where my father was. The peacekeeper didn't say a word, but motioned for me to follow him. He took me into a small little office and told me to wait. A few minutes later my dad walked in.

"Hello, Katniss." He said smiling all too sweetly.

"Father." I wasn't in the mood for a loving conversation.

"Those are some bruises you've got there."

"Thanks, my father gave them to me."

"Now, now Katniss let's not blame others. You wouldn't have those marks if you had let me talk. Listen to me and listen clearly, you may be my daughter, but that does not make you untouchable. You may leave now." I got up to leave and just as my hand reached the door knob my father spoke again.

"Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes, father?"

"Remember what I said about the district families if you lose."

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	7. A Visit From Daddy

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**(Discussing the training sessions)**

**Haymitch: You two have to stick together.**

**Cinna: It will help you both with your strategy.**

**Peeta: I'm fine with that. What about you, Katniss?**

**Katniss: I really don't have a choice do-**

**Me: *Interupts Katniss* Hi there!**

**Peeta: Um, hello. *Waves awkwardly***

**Katniss: What are you doing here?**

**Effie: Katniss, manners!**

**Me: Well, I have to do the disclaimer . . .**

**Katniss: Yeah, and what does that have to do with us?**

**Prim: Hey, Katniss!**

**Katniss: Oh my god, Prim! How did you get here?**

**Prim: Lovely brought me along. We have to help her do the disclaimer.**

**Katniss: Prim, she's 18 years old. She can do it on her own. **

**Cinna: Oh, come on Katniss,**

**Me: Yeah, Katniss, don't be a spoil sport.**

**Katniss: *Scowls* Fine. LovelyUnderland does not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Lovely is just an amateur writer trying to make a half-assed fan fiction story based off of the Hunger Games. *Smirks***

**Me: *Runs away crying***

**Peeta: Katniss, that was a bitch move. What the hell! *Runs after LovelyUnderland* Lovely come back. She didn't mean it! She's just stressing over the games!**

**Prim: Wow, Katniss, that was really mean.**

**Katniss: I-**

**Haymitch: *Interupts Katniss* Sweetheart, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. You're only going to make things worse.**

**Cinna: That was really harsh, Katniss. You should probably go and apologize to her before she kills you off or someone else.**

**Peeta: *Runs back to the table out of breath* I doubt . . . that Lovely . . . would do . . . that. She's too . . . nice for . . . that.**

**Haymitch: So, where is lovely anyways?**

**Peeta: *Still trying to breathe* She . . . locked . . . herself in . . . the . . . pantry. I'm pretty sure . . . she's eating . . . the cookies I . . . made for . . . Katniss.**

**Katniss: SHE'S WHAT?! *Stands up angrily***

**Haymitch: Sweetheart, sit your ass down and do a proper disclaimer.**

**Katniss: But-**

**Peeta: Now!**

**Katniss: Ugh. Fine. This story is only a fan fiction story biased off of the Hunger Games trilogy written by Suzanne Collins. Although, LovelyUnderland owns nothing of the Hunger Games, she writes for her fans.**

* * *

**A Visit From Daddy**

090213

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

Effie gives us a tour of the penthouse mentioning every little detail. It looks a lot like my room, but smaller. When I see Peeta's reaction I begin to feel guilty. He's probably never seen something so luxurious where as I have a bedroom that is pretty much a replica of this floor.

I have so much when others have so little. I wish I could give back without my father shitting bricks and forcing me to watch deaths, tortures, and people being turned into Avoxes. I walk to the bedroom assigned to me and see a little note on the night stand. It's from Roal.

_Katniss,_

_Your father isn't happy about you volunteering for that little girl and not keeping your last name. When you said that she was your sister he was furious. He won't hurt her family, I don't think, but you need to be careful. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I will wait for your return, okay? You are like a little sister to me. You always have been. I will do everything I can to help sponsor you during your games. I promise. There are some things that you need to know about your father, but I can't tell you them. I wish I could, but I can't. If you have to talk to your father or about him, you have to act like a daddy's girl. I know that you don't want to, but you have to or at least try to act like you two have a good relationship. You have to do this. Stay strong and destroy this note after you read it. _

_Good Luck,_

_Roal_

How did Roal get this note in my room without being noticed? Knowing him he probably snuck in or sent an Avox to place it here. I hope it's the latter. There was a knock at my bedroom door and I quickly hide Roal's note under the mattress. I will destroy it later. I open the door to see Effie with a petrified look on her face.

Something is wrong. Effie is always bubbly. _Dad_. He's the only person who can bring down someone with the eccentricity of Effie.

"What's wrong, Effie?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Your father would like to see you in the living room." She says with a shaky voice.

I walked past her and went into the living room to find my father standing by the fireplace with five peacekeepers behind him. _Well, isn't this just fucking great. Act charming, Katniss. You have to be a daddy's girl or at least try_. I think.

Cinna was standing by the window with Portia, both looking very interested at the floor. Haymitch was clutching the back of the couch like his life depended on it and Peeta was pacing the floor nervously. None of them saw me come in so when I cleared my throat they all, except for my father and the peacekeepers, jumped.

I couldn't show any fear around my father. I walked up to him I plastered the biggest kiss-ass smile on my face. _Act sweet. Act innocent. Remember what Roal said._

"Why are you here, daddy? Is something wrong? I thought family members weren't allowed to have any contact with the victors after the reaping?" I hated calling him "daddy", but it was a habit that was difficult to break. Besides, it helped me sound "sweet", but it didn't keep the bite out of my voice and dad heard it.

"Nothing is wrong, princess. I'm allowed to see you. I'm the president, why? Do you not want to see me, Katniss?" He did a little pout. _Pathetic._

This pissed me off and I cut the act. I would put on an act for the public, but when it's in private I won't. I let my smile drop and I scowled at him. I wasn't going to play nice, not now.

"No, actually I don't. You threw me into the games!"

"Princess, you knew what the deal was. This was the trade off for people finding out about you. You brought this upon yourself. I didn't pick your name from that bowl. You chose to go in when you volunteered."

"I didn't know the circumstances until after I asked to be revealed! I volunteered because she was too young for the games! The games shouldn't even exist anymore! You don't care about anyone other than yourself!"

"Now, Katniss, you know that isn't true. I care about you. I saved you from being aborted. If it weren't for me then you wouldn't even exist. If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't have bothered with you. I wouldn't have raised you. You're my little girl."

"You didn't raise me! Eleania raised me! You are a sick, twisted, cold-hearted bastard! I wish you had let mom 'take care of me'! Being nonexistent would be a lot better than living this life of hell! You do not give one fuck about me! You are a heartless , sadistic man! I am not your little g-" My rant was cut short by the back of my father's hand.

My father has never hit me before. His hand struck me hard against my right cheek. There was a stinging sensation after and my jaw dropped. I'm sure that I wasn't the only one whose jaw was practically to the ground. Before I could snap out of my shock, Peeta was pushing me behind him.

"How dare you hit your own daughter!" Peeta yelled at my dad with unmistakable venom in his voice. No, he can't do this. My dad could have him killed.

"Hold him." My dad ordered and two peacekeepers held a squirming Peeta.

I knew what was going to happen next. I owed Peeta my life for the bread he gave me. I had to protect him whether or not he was going to go after me in the games. It wasn't just the bread that made me feel so defensive. It was him too. Something about Peeta made him so sweet and innocent.

My dad raised his fist and just as he threw his arm forward, I wiggled underneath one of the peacekeepers arms and stood in front of Peeta. He had no time to stop his punch and he hit me directly in the temple. I felt the full blow and the flaming pain. I heard someone call my name, but everything faded to black.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I started to come to I heard people talking urgently. It took me awhile, but eventually I was able to figure out that they were talking about me. I recognized the voices. Haymitch, Peeta, and Cinna. I tried to open my eyes and talk, but I failed miserably. My throat burned and my eyes felt unbelievably heavy, so all I could do was listen.

"Listen, kid, what you did could have gotten you _and_ her in serious trouble." Haymitch barked. _Kid_? He was talking to Peeta. What exactly did he do?

"I wasn't just going to let him hit her! She doesn't deser-"

"Peeta, I know, but he is her father. She will do anything to save other people. She saved Prim from having to go into the games. She saved you from being hurt. Do you get what I am saying? It doesn't matter who you are, if you are in a situation where you could get hurt, she will try to save you. Katniss ended up being knocked out because of your actions."

_What? No! It isn't Peeta's fault that I snapped at my father or that dad is a crazy asshole!_

"Haymitch, you can't put the blame on Peeta. He was just trying to protect Katniss." Cinna defended. _Thank you Cinna._

"Alright, fine." Haymitch said in defeat.

"She's been out for a good five hours. Are you sure she'll be okay?" Peeta asked.

_Five hours? Holy shit! _I tried to say something, but it only came out as a weird gurgling nose.

"Katniss? Katniss can you hear me?" Peeta asked.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek and a shock went through my entire body. I opened my eyes and waited for the blur of things to come into focus. Peeta was sitting on the bed with his hand cupped around my cheek.

I must've been taken to my room. I looked around to see Haymitch and Cinna standing at the edge of the bed. They all looked exhausted. Had they stayed up with me this whole time? It was only five hours why do they look so tired?

"Hi, guys. Didn't you hear? I single handedly took two hits from president Snow and survived." I said trying to lighten the mood.

My voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. Cinna chuckled and Haymitch just rolled his eyes. As for Peeta, he looked like he was ready to let out the water works at any moment.

"Katniss, you've been out for five hours. After knocking you out, your father hit Peeta and left. He said that he wants to see you when you wake up." Cinna said anxiously.

I looked over at Peeta to see that his left eye was swollen shut. How did I not notice that before? It reminds me of the day with the bread and, again, it was by fault.

"Jeez, Peeta, you look horrible." I say without thinking.

"Eh, it's fine. The capitol nurses came and gave us medicine. By noon tomorrow both of us should look normal again."

"Both of- what?" I said jumping off of the bed and falling over. I quickly stood back up and went to the mirror.

I had a huge red mark on my cheek from where my dad hit me and a bluish-green bump on the side of my forehead. I looked like ass. I'm not sure if it was the shock of my father hitting me or the fact that I was so overwhelmed, but I burst out laughing.

Cinna, Haymitch, and Peeta all looked at me like I was crazy. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I could barely breathe. Once I got a hold of myself I walked out of the room and went to the elevator.

I knew that my dad wanted to talk to me and I just wanted to get it over with. I was surprised when no one chased after me. I'm sure that Peeta tried to, but Haymitch probably stopped him.

The elevator stopped at the main floor and I wandered out. I went up to one of the peacekeepers guarding the doors and asked where my father was. The man didn't say a word, but motioned for me to follow him. He took me into a small little office and told me to wait. A few minutes later my dad walked in.

"Hello, Katniss." He said smiling all too sweetly.

"Father." I wasn't in the mood for a loving conversation.

"Those are some bruises you've got there."

"Thanks, my good ole' daddy gave them to me."

"Now, now Katniss let's not blame others. You wouldn't have those marks if you had let me talk. Listen to me and listen clearly, you may be my daughter, but that does not make you untouchable. You may leave now." I got up to leave and just as my hand reached the door knob my father spoke again.

"Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes, father?"

"Remember what I said about the district families if you lose?"

"Yes, what about them."

"They have been informed that should you fail they will be executed. They have also been told that if they expose this secret to anyone they will be turned into Avoxes. Have a nice day, princess."

* * *

** *A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me how it was! -LovelyUnderland***


	8. Don't Let Go

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**Roal: How come I'm in this story, but not in the actual Hunger Games trilogy?**

**Me: Roal, You're a character that I made up for this story.**

**Roal: Okay, but that still doesn't explain why-**

**Lily: *Squeaks and hands me a piece of paper* He's a bit slow to process things sometimes.**

**Me: *Snickers* Lily, you know you can talk right? You just can't talk in the story.**

**Lily: *Sighs* Yeah, I know, but I try to stay in character.**

**Roal: Lily, this isn't acting. We aren't filming a movie.**

**Lily: Wow, Roal, way to be a kill joy.**

**Roal: Sorry, anyways my question has yet to be answered, Lovely. Why and I not in the books?**

**Me: Because I don't own the original story.**

**Roal: What?! So, you're a fake?!**

**Lily: *Slaps The back of Roal's head* Roal, that was rude! Let her talk!**

**Me: Listen closely, this is a fan fiction story, Roal. Suzanne Collins is the author, and my spirit animal, or the Hunger Games trilogy. She owns all rights to the books, characters, quotes, yadda yadda yadda. I'm just writing a story that is biased off of the first book. The Hunger Games.**

**Roal: So, you own nothing of the Hunger Games and are only writing this story occupy your time?**

**Me: Yeah, but I also am writing this because I enjoy it.**

**Lily: Exactly, as well as, she doesn't own the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift Featuring The Civil Wars.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm just using bits and pieces of the lyrics from that song, in this story. You'll find out why later on so don't ask questions.**

**Roal: But-**

**Me: I SAID NO QUESTIONS!**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

090313

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

It was almost 3:30 am when I got back to District 12's floor. I was greeted by a groggy Peeta and an irritated, partially sober, Haymitch. My father's words were swarming in my head. Those families that I stayed with are all well aware if what will happen if I die. Once again, I'm the cause of something terrible. If I fail, if I don't win these games then what about Peeta? There is only one victor.

I can't kill him. I owe him too much. The fear must have shown on my face because Peeta rushed over to me and bombarded me with questions. I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I was just gone. I felt numb, but scared at the same time. The only thing I was able to do was walk silently to my room and try to stop the tears that were threatening to make an appearance.

I searched for Roal's note under the mattress and re-read it. He was right. I was in trouble. After tearing the note to shreds I flushed it down the toilet and returned to my bed. With everything that was going on, after bottling up my emotions as much as I could from day one, I began to break.

My face crashed onto my pillow and bit down in my tongue. I could taste the blood that pooled in my mouth. It hurt like hell, but it kept me from bursting into tears.

In the sixteen years of my existence, I have only cried about twelve times. I don't mean just letting a few tears slip. I mean full out sobbing. Each time I cried, it was never over little things. It was always over things that were my fault. Now, here I was again, close to bawling because I fucked up again and put everyone at risk.

I heard a knock at the door, but I ignored it. Tears were still in my eyes, close to pouring down my face, when the door opened. I quickly hid under my blanket and curled into a ball. I figured if I pretended to be asleep, whoever was at the door would leave. No such luck.

"Katniss?" It was Peeta. Damn it. Why did he always have to be there when I was at my weakest? "Katniss, I know you aren't sleeping."

"Go away!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

I felt the bed move down a bit and Peeta slowly peeled the blankets back. A cool breeze hit me and I shuddered. Chills ran down my spine as a warm pair of arms wrapped around my body.

"Leave me alone, Peeta." I said against the sheets.

"Katniss, no one deserves to be alone when they are like this." His voice was so soothing and sincere.

"I'm fine!" I tried my best to keep my voice steady, but it was obvious that I was far from fine. A few tears betrayed me and ran down my cheeks.

"As much as you want me to believe that, I won't. I know that you aren't fine. I'm not going to leave you like this."

I felt his body curl around mine, like a scrunched up spoon. My back was to his chest and I could feel the rapid beating of his heart. Our heartbeats were perfectly in sync.

Why was I letting him do this? I was going to be trying to kill him in a few days. Why was I letting him get this close to me? I've never let anyone this close physically or emotionally.

Something about him and the feeling he brought me made me want more. I didn't want him to ever let go of me. I felt so safe in his arms like nothing in the world could hurt me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked almost inaudibly.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

I wiped the tears away and shifted in his arms to dace him. The moonlight shined through the window hitting his face making his eyes bluer than ever before.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We are going to be trying to kill each other in a few days."

"I could never kill you, Katniss."

"I couldn't kill you either."

There was a long silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one though. Eventually, Peeta spoke up.

"The reason I'm doing this is because you deserve to be happy. You deserve to be able to talk to someone who is willing to listen . . . and I am. You shouldn't have to deal with all of the pain that you have. Don't tell me that you aren't in pain because I know that it would be a lie. You shouldn't be alone when you are falling apart."

I thought, for awhile, that he was just playing nice to trick me, but then it hit me that Peeta was just a nice person in general. He is a giver. He's caring and sweet.

I felt bad for being so suspicious about him before. He came to me when no one else did. He helped me when no one else would and, now, he is holding me. He is here for me and willing to listen.

I decide to open up to him. I tell him all about what my father said about the families, me feeling alone and scared, my trust issues, how my father threw my name into the reaping bowls as a trade off. I tell him how I've only really had one true friend in my life, Roal.

Everything I tell him, I say as quietly as I can. I know that the rooms are bugged. I thought that Peeta knew, but when I realized he didn't I told him. He didn't seem surprised that we were being monitored.

When I finally stopped talking, my whole body was shaking. Peeta didn't say anything about it. He sat up against the head board and pulled me onto his lap with his arms still wrapped, protectively, around me. Until now, I hadn't realized that he was only in his boxers. His body was perfectly sculpted. Every inch of him was pure muscle.

"Katniss," He lifted my chin with his thumb, "it's okay to cry. I won't judge you."

"Lives depended on me, Peeta. I grew up with a father that doesn't love me and a mother that abandon me. The only friends I have are Roal, Prim, and Gale. Well, you too, but I'm afraid to get attached to you because of the games.

"My dad taught me not to trust anyone because they will hurt you. He taught me that if you love people they will only use it against you and ruin you. If you get attached to people they will leave. I learned from the beginning that love isn't real.

"Peeta, I have issues with trust and attachment, but no one really knows about them. The press makes me out to be this perfect little princess that's always happy, but in reality I'm not. The smile on my face is rarely ever real. I'm a girl with issues and I have to pretend to be fine."

Peeta never said a word while I talked. The entire time I was struggling to maintain my grip on my emotions.

"I'm so scared, Peeta. Everyone I've known has left me or hurt me at some point in my life. Everyone eventually just let go of me."

That's when I finally broke down. Wave after wave of sobs hit me and I tried to choke them back. With each wave it became harder to hold in my cries. I expected Peeta to run, but he never did. He just rocked us back and forth.

"Katniss, I'll never let you go." He whispered.

Tears streamed down my face when he said this. Something about how he said and the look in his eyes made me realize that he wasn't lying. He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Do you want me to let you be? I can go-"

"Don't leave me here alone." I buried my face in his chest.

"I won't. I'll stay with you, okay? I promise. Just close your eyes, Katniss. You'll be alright, I promise. No one can hurt you right now."

I don't remember falling asleep, but eventually I did. When I woke up Peeta was still with me. His arms around my body and mine around his. I didn't want to get up. My head moved slowly with his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing.

I must have drifted off to sleep again because I woke up to a loud shriek. Peeta and I bolted upright to see Effie at the door with her hand over her mouth, eyes as big as saucers, and Haymitch with a smirk on his face.

"Well, sweetheart, from the looks of it you had some night." Haymitch laughed. I looked over at Peeta to see that he was shirtless and pink in the face. _Great, they think we were fucking._

"Shut up, Haymitch. It's not what you think. Get your mind out of the gutter." Haymitch raised his hands in defeat then told us breakfast was ready and left the room with Effie.

I scrambled out of the bed to get dressed completely forgetting that I had an audience. By the time I realized that Peeta was still in the room it was too late. I had already stripped and dressed in front of him. I felt my cheeks heat up, but was glad to see that he had the decency to avert his eyes to the wall.

I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just rushed out of my room and went to the dining room. Peeta was right behind me, but now with a shirt on. At the table I found Portia and Cinna waiting for us. News must travel fast because Cinna lifted his eyebrow at me and a smile crept up on his face when he looked from Peeta to me.

I wasn't really sure what to think of what happened last night. I was an emotional wreck and showed Peeta a side of me that no one, and I mean no one, has seen before. Breakfast was really awkward at first until Effie's stupidity ended it. She was telling Peeta and I about the sponsors and how they have their "reservations".

She explained that since we're from District 12 sponsors aren't jumping to us, but that our costumes helped boost our chances greatly. Then, she said the dumbest thing I have ever heard and I could only expect it from my lovely, ignorant, little Effie.

"When I was talking to the sponsors who were having their doubts I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" I bit my bottom lip and exchanged looks with Peeta who was trying to stifle a laugh.

Haymitch however was not so discreet and was in a fit of laughter. Effie looked so proud of herself that I couldn't tell her she was wrong so I just nodded my head enthusiastically. Putting pressure on coal doesn't make pearls. I'm guessing that she was getting the "coal pressure" theory wrong and even that hasn't been proven.

I finished my breakfast and an Avox walked over to collect my dishes. She had dark red hair and skin that was porcelain white. I recognized her from somewhere. Impulsively I opened my mouth and said, "I know you!"

Right when I said that I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. She looked at me with terror in her eyes and I felt my stomach drop. The Avox gathered the dishes in a rush and left the room. Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna were all staring at me wide-eyed and shocked.

"What?" I snapped causing them to flinch.

"Katniss, how could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie said confused.

"An Avox?" Wow, am I that stupid? I know what an Avox is.

"An Avox is a traitor in some way, shape, or form. Her tongue has been cut out so that she can't spea-" I didn't let Haymitch finish.

"I know what a damn Avox is. I'm not fucking dumb!"

"Dear, you couldn't possibly know her!" Effie said harshly. The thing was that I did know her.

"Delly Cartwright. That's who she looks like. Katniss met Delly when she was staying with the Everdeen family. I kept thinking that she looks familiar. She's a dead ringer for Delly!" Peeta announced snapping his fingers.

Bullshit. The Avox looks more like Haymitch than Delly. No insult intended, of course. I'm still thankful that he pulled me out of that situation.

"As well as, you guys Katniss is the president's daughter. She's probably seen the Avox before." Cinna adds. _Thank you Cinna._ These two answers pleased Effie and she finished up her food.

I knew who the Avox was now. It was Lily. Roal's twin and a "gift" from dad. She used to always sing me to sleep when I would have nightmares. I used to call her Squeak because when she would get startled or excited she would make a squeaking noise.

She was there for me during a few of my rare melt downs and anxiety attacks. I would lock myself in my room and start throwing things around. I'd scream every profanity in the books, but Lily always knew where to kick the door knob to make the door fly open.

She knew how much I hated talking to people when I was upset so she would carry me to bed and squeak away. Her squeaks, as lame as it sounds, would comfort me. Once I wasn't in hysterics, she would start singing to me until I calmed down completely.

One day Lily got really sick and threw up on me. She was so embarrased, but I forgave her. It wasn't her fault. When my dad saw me walk into my room with a vomit covered shirt, I told him what happened.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"I'm so sorry Katniss!" Lily cried._**

**_"It's fine. Really, don't worry about it. It's not your fault that your sick. Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to change my clothes." I chuckled and walked to my room._**

**_"Katniss, what the hell is on your shirt?" Dad asked looking me up and down._**

**_"Oh, Lily got sick."_**

**_"She what?" Dad hissed._**

**_"D-daddy, she didn't mean to. It was an accide-"_**

**_"Sorivel, take Lily Kusculis to the basement and prepare the blades."_**

**_"What? No! Dad, it was an accident! She didn't mean to! Don't do this!" I screamed grabbing the lapel of his suit._**

**_"Now, princess, I'm not going to let her get away with ruining your clothes."_**

**_"Dad, they aren't ruined! Please, don't do this! Please!" I begged and begged, but he didn't listen. He dragged me to the basement to watch._**

**_Lily's arms were held behind her by Sorivel, one of the mansion guards. Lerthen, another guard, was off to the side sharpening the curved blade._**

**_"Lily, why did you vomit on my daughter?"_**

**_"Dad, she didn't me-" A peacekeeper cupped a hand over my mouth and held me back._**

**_"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, sir!" Lily cried._**

**_"No, you aren't sorry. Not yet. You are going to pay for what you did." Dad looked over to Lerthen. "Lerthen, I think Ms. Kusculis is ready for her punishment."_**

**_Lerthen walked over with a crescent shaped blade. Lily began screaming and crying before they even touched her. Dad was going to turn her into an Avox. I kicked and screamed, but it was pointless. The guard holding me back was much stronger than I was. I watched as Lerthen grabbed Lily's tongue and began slicing through it._**

**_*Flashback Over*_**

* * *

I will never be able to forget the look on her face, the sound of her screams, the smell of her blood. I begged for him to stop. I kicked and screamed, but the guards held me back. I haven't seen Lily since, not until now at least.

After breakfast, Haymitch talked to us about our training. Peeta and I decided that we would train together. Our "strategy" is to remain mysterious. So, during our training sessions we can't show off any of our skills. Haymitch explains everything about training for a half an hour before deciding to pass out on the couch.

I was still tired from last night so I went to my room and crashed. It felt like I was sleeping for five minutes, but when I woke up, five hours had passed. Honestly, I have no idea how I managed to sleep that long. Usually I only nap for a hour, more or less.

My stomach growled hungrily when I smelled food. I hopped out of bed and ran to the dining room. No one else was at the table, but it was already set. I sat down and began inhaling the lamb stew. It wasn't until I was half way through that I felt like I was being watched.

I froze and slowly looked up. Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie were all sitting at the table just staring at me. Effie looked absolutely disgusted while Peeta's eyes practically bugged out of his head. Haymitch just smirked.

"Um, how long have you guys been watching me eat?" I ask awkwardly.

"Sweetheart, we've been here since you picked up that spoon." Haymitch chuckled

"That's creepy as fuck guys." I murmur.

"Manners!" Effie says pursing her lips.

"How about you guys mind your manners and stop gawking at me like II've just grown a second tit!"

"Easy killer, we tried to snap you out of whatever land you were in, but we couldn't. Anyways, you'll two will be in the training room in a half an hour. I need to know what special skills you have. Katniss, I hear you can shoot."

"I'm okay, I guess."

Peeta pipes in, "She's better than okay. My dad bought some of her squirrels when she was in District 12. He said that she shot them in the eye every single time."

"Yeah, well, Peeta's strong. He can lift a hundred-pound sack of flour like it's no big deal. I've seen it. He also won second place in District 12's wrestling contest after his older brother who won first." I announced. If Peeta was going to try and brag about me then I will do just the same.

"Katniss, I doubt a bag of flour will help me in the games. Wait, how did you know I won second place?"

"I stalked your ass when I was in District 12. Anyways, a bag of flour might not help, but your strength will if you end up in hand-to-hand combat. You have a chance at winning, Peeta."

"Are you kidding me? I have absolutely no chance at winning! None, alright? You know what my mother said to me in the Justice Building? She said that District 12 might finally have a winner, but you know what Katniss? She wasn't talking about me, okay?

"She was talking about you. She said, 'She's a survivor, that one'. People will help you in the arena, Katniss. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you! _You_, not me!" Peeta slammed his fist onto the table.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm a survivor? The only damn reason I am a so called 'survivor' is because I've had to live with the sickest, most twisted man on this fucking earth! I had no choice, but to learn to survive. Despite what you or anyone else might think I am not, in any way, a survivor! At least not a physical one! I'm an emotional and mental one, maybe, but not a physical one!

"I've 'survived' by blocking everything and everyone out! Do you really think that I will get sponsors? Really? It doesn't matter whose daughter I am, Peeta, you will be the one getting all of the sponsors! I am not good with words or fighting or anything! I can't charm my way into someone's heart! For shit's sake, Peeta, I'm a murderers daughter!" I shouted back standing up to leave.

Peeta looks at Haymitch and says, "She has no idea. The effect she can have."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to compliment me or insult me, but I chose to take it as an insult. I turned on my heel and whipped a biscuit at him. After everything I told him last night, he's making comments about me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I opened up to him and now he can use everything against me.

"Alright, you two settle down. I need you both to get along before you go into the arena. Okay, so listen to me. After the next couple of days, you'll have a private session with the Gamemakers. I want you to show them what you can do. Katniss, shoot arrows and Peeta, show your strength. In public I want you two to be connected at the hips."

"No! I will not-" I begin to argue, but Haymitch cuts me off.

"This is not up for discussion! You will be by each other's sides every minute! If you want to survive you will listen to me! Now go and get into your training outfits! In ten minutes I want you back here so you can be taken to the Training Center." I snapped my mouth shut and did what Haymitch said. I knew when someone was at the edge and I wasn't going to be the one to push him over.

* * *

***A/N: Wellp, folks, I hope you enjoyed reading this bit! Stay tuned! -LovelyUnderland***


	9. Time To Train

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**Seneca: She could've killed me!**

**Me: Yeah, but she didn't and you have Suzanne Collins to thank for that.**

**Seneca: Well, knowing you, you could've made her kill me!**

**Me: But I didn't. Did I?**

**Seneca: No . . .**

**Me: Exactly, now, do the disclaimer.**

**Seneca: You do it!**

**Me: You owe me!**

**Seneca: *Groans* LovelyUnderland does not own any part if the Hunger Games trilogy. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. This is simply a fan fiction story.**

**Me: Good job! Want some berries. *Holds out a hand full of black berries***

**Seneca: *Runs away screaming***

**Me: What'd I do?**

* * *

**Time To Train**

090413

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

The training center was like a giant, deadly, playscape. A woman introduced herself as Atala and explained the rules once we all were there. No fighting the other tributes until the games and don't ignore the survival signs. She said said a few more things, but I zoned out. Fortunately, Peeta was listening, so later I'd get him to tell me the rest.

When she's finished talking Peeta and I headed over to the to the knot-tying station. I practiced a few knots and the trainer teaches me how to set a trap that would dangle a person by their feet. I quickly perfected it, but Peeta took a good fifteen minutes to figure it out. He was so helpless sometimes, but if I ever told him that he'd chew me out. After an hour we moved to the camouflage station. It was one of the more boring stations, but for Peeta, it was like a toy store. He was so busy working on his arm that curiosity pulled me in. When I saw his arm, up close, it looked like tree bark. It was good, no, it was perfect.

"What the fu- Peeta, how'd you do that?" I gasped.

"I, uh, I used to decorate the cakes down at the bakery. Watch this." He says proudly as he stands by a fake tree.

His arm becomes nearly invisible against the tree. I have no idea how he did it, but I'm filled with admiration and jealousy. I could never be able to do that.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death." I snap fueled by irritation and envy.

"Oh, don't be so superior. You never know; the arena could be a giant cake."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to the next station. Climbing . . . It wasn't Peeta's best skill and he ended up falling off the net. I could hear the careers, kids who've trained in a special academy, laughing at him. _Bitches_. They looked like they wanted to snap him in half. The comments they made pissed me off and I ran over to Peeta. I wasn't going to let them see him as some weak little boy.

"Go throw that big weight over there." I say pointing to the weight rack.

"No, Haymitch told us not to show off our skills. We can't-"

"Peeta, I don't give a damn what Haymitch said. Those guys are looking at you like you are a fucking meal. I'm not going to let them be assholes to you. Just do it, okay. Trust me on this." He nodded and threw the weight across the room. The group of careers went wide-eyes and their jaws dropped. I felt this overwhelming sensation of pride for Peeta, but I didn't let it show.

The next few days Peeta and I just wandered from station to station. We spend most of our time at the Knot-tying and camouflage. Usually we were accompanied by the little girl from District 11. She never bothered us so we didn't mind her tagging along.

Her name was Rue and she shadowed us throughout our training. Neither of us minded because she was so quiet and shy. Actually, we enjoyed her company. Rue reminded me of Prim, She didn't really look like Prim, but her build and personality was similar. Rue was Prim's age and every time I looked at her, I thought of how wrong the games are.

Today we have our Private Session with the Gamemakers. They start with District One and go up. By the time I'm called, my entire body is tense and I feel sick to my stomach. Peeta has to give me a push to get me to stand.

Before I leave the waiting room he says, "Hey, Katniss, shoot straight. You'll do fine."

I swear, the shit jinxed me because I did the exact opposite. When I went in the Gamemakers were already tired of seeing tributes and weren't paying much attention to me. _Stupid fuckers._

I announced my arrival and they nodded, signaling me to start. I take the arrow, which I haven't used since I left District 12, and shoot. I missed terribly and hit the target right about the shoulder. The Gamemakers laughed, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I shot another arrow and hit the target dead center. I looked up to the Gamemakers for approval, but they are distracted with a pig that someone brought in.

My life is on the line and they don't have the decency to pay attention. The score they give me dictates whether or not I get sponsors and I'm currently being upstaged by a dead pig. All I see is red. I take the last arrow and load it. I lift the bow and aim. Without a second thought, I pull back the string and send my arrow flying through the apple that was in the pig's mouth, pinning it to the wall. This got their attention, finally. The Gamemakers, once they recovered from their shock, looked at me with huge eyes, mouths gaping, and are speechless.

"Thank you for your consideration." I say in a snarky tone as I give them a curtsy.

I dismissed myself and walked past the Avoxes who give me the same look that the Gamemakers did. When I got back to the penthouse, my face is red from irritation. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. So, I locked myself in my room before anyone could ask any questions. Effie knocked on the door for ten minutes straight before getting Haymitch.

"Open the door, Katniss! Effie is bitching at- Ow! Okay, okay, sorry! Katniss unlock this door before Effie beats me to death! The woman uses her nails- Ow! Jesus Effie!" Haymitch whines as Effie, I assume, claws him.

"No! Fuck off!" I shout.

"Oh my God, move it you two! Take your abuse somewhere else!" Peeta groaned. "Katniss, what happened during your session?"

I don't respond.

"Katniss, please answer me. I will have Haymitch break this door down if-"

"What? I will not! Boy, are you trying to get Effie to kill me? Sweetheart, just open the damn door!"

"Haymitch, don't be such a wuss! Katniss, I promised that I wouldn't leave and I'm not breaking that promise. Please, at least let me in." Peeta begs.

I finally decide to open the door. Peeta pulls me into a hug. I tense up at first, but then return the hug. I see Effie and Haymitch scowling at each other. Those two have some serious sexual tension going on.

Peeta guides me to the living room, where Cinna and Portia are waiting, and sits next to me on the couch. They all look concerned and I know that once they find out what I did I'll be in deep shit.

"So, what happened? When I went in there they looked baffled and, um, shaken. You must've done really well because they were speechless and looked shocked!" Peeta says trying to cheer me up. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I, um, I kind of shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." I blurt out in a rush. "Well, not directly at them. I just got so mad because they weren't paying attention to me and I lost it. There was a roasted pig on the banquet table and I shot the apple out of it's mouth. After it happened I just dismissed myself and left." I quickly add.

The whole room gasped and then went silent. In an instant I felt eyes burning a hole through me. I was afraid to look up because I knew I would see shock and disappointment on everyone's faces. I had done the unthinkable and guaranteed myself a big fat fucking zero. Haymitch broke the silence when he burst out laughing. I wasn't sure his laughter was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You did what?" Effie squeaked in disbelief.

"Oh my God! That's great! Holy hell! Sweetheart, I wish I could've been there! Oh, shit! What-what were their faces like?" Haymitch managed to ask through his fit.

"They looked horrified. One guy tripped into the punch bowl." I said trying to suppress a smile.

"Horrified? Really? So-so what did you say again when you left?" He gripped the back of the chair for support. I was afraid that he would collapse due to lack of oxygen.

"I did a curtsy and said, 'Thank you for your consideration.' and walked out."

"'Thank you for your consideration.' Good job, Sweetheart! You have more balls than I ever thought."

"This is not a laughing matter! This makes all of us look bad! The Gamemakers might take it out on-"

"On who, Effie? On Katniss? On Peeta? I'm pretty sure that they already have. Loosen your corset. Have a drink. Get laid. The deed has already been done. The scores are starting in five minutes so just calm your ass down." Haymitch said getting a hold of himself.

The TV turned on and Caesar Flickerman began announcing the scores. It seemed to take forever for him to finally announce District 12's scores.

"From District 12, Peeta Mellark earned an eight!" Caesar said.

Everyone congratulated Peeta who seemed surprised that he got a high score. I knew without a doubt that I would have the worst score in Hunger Games history.

"Also from District 12, Katniss Snow-Everdeen with a score of . . . " Caesar's voice trailed off and his smile dropped. Fuck, this is it. Here comes my zero. "With a score of eleven!" _What the fuck?_

My head snapped up at the number. This must've been a mistake. How did I land an eleven? I thought that they absolutely hated me. Why would they give me an eleven? Everyone began cheering for me and, when I looked over at Peeta, I felt horrible. I didn't deserve the eleven. I didn't deserve it at all.

"They must've liked your guts, sweetheart!" Haymitch said with a smile.

Cinna made a toast to me and then I heard the doors to the penthouse swing open. The whole room became tense and I knew that my father was now in the room. After a few awkward seconds, I finally gathered up the courage to get up and walk over to him.

I haven't talked to him since the first night. He probably heard about what happened and came to chew me out about it. What startled me was that he didn't look mad at all and then I saw the camera crew and peacekeepers. That dick weed!

"Princess, I am so proud of you!" He said pulling me into a hug.

He sounded so sweet and sincere, but I knew better than to believe it. He wasn't proud of me at all. He never would be. He was only playing himself off as the loving father for the cameras. If he was playing the loving role then I had to as well.

"Thanks, daddy! I tried my best!" I said as happily as I could and hugged him back.

"Ms. Snow, how did you get that high of a score?" A woman asked holding out a microphone.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." I winked at the camera.

"President Snow, do you believe that your daughter could win the Hunger Games?" The reporter asked.

"I have full faith in my little girl. A lot more people are counting on her now. I know she will do well." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left with the camera crew.

Now, anyone else would see this would just see a dad supporting his daughter, but I know the hidden meaning behind his words. "more people". More lives are now depending on me. He has "full faith" in me meaning he has complete power over my life. If he wants me gone he will have it done. I felt the blood drain from my face and I froze.

* * *

***A/N: Okay, people, calm down. There is nothing wrong with this story'a updates. I'm just fixing some things. It will be okay just be patient! Thanks! -LovelyUnderland***


	10. Dead Slug

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Dead Slug**

083113

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(PPOV)

"Katniss? Katniss, dear are you okay?" Effie asked getting no response.

After Snow left, Katniss went ghost white. I heard what he said and I know what he meant. More people will die if she doesn't win. I'm not sure what's wrong with Katniss right now, but she hasn't responded to anyone for five minutes. She's just standing by the door frozen. She looks terrified. I want more than anything to help her, but I have no idea how to.

"Katniss, I need you to snap out of it. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can then listen to me. I'm here, right in front of you. I won't leave until I know that you're okay. I know that you're scared right now, but we are all here with you. Cinna's here. Portia's here. Effie's here. Haymitch is here and I'm here. We're right here, Katniss. I'm right here, Katniss. I promise." I say standing in front of her, holding her hands in mine.

I was hoping that she could hear me and that I could somehow get through to her, but she still gave me no response. Just as I let go of her hands I heard her gasp and her eyes fluttered shut. Her entire body went limp and I caught her before she hit the ground. I yelled her name and begged her to wake up, but she wouldn't. She was still breathing so I picked her up, cradling her in my arms, and carried her to her room. I hated seeing her like this. Yes, she seemed so strong, but she wasn't. She was just extremely guarded. I placed Katniss on her bed and wrapped the blankets around her. I didn't want to leave her side, ever. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt a tear hit my arm.

"Katniss, I'm right here. I never want to leave your side. I never want to lose you. I have nothing back home. No one would ever care if I was gone. Until I met you, I never had a real reason to live. I remember you, Katniss Everdeen. I remember you from when you came as a guest student with Ms. Eleania and Mr. Collin. I don't remember who Ms. Eleania was or what Mr. Collin's real last name was, but I know that Mr. Collin was somehow related to you. Anyways, it was the first day of school and she said that you were going to be in the class for a few days while your dad was on a business trip or something. You were wearing a red plaid dress and your hair was in two braids instead of one. I remember how excited you were to be at school. In music class the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley song and your little hand shot straight up. She asked what your name was and you said that it was Katniss. You wouldn't tell us your last name. You said that it was a secret. Then, you started singing your little heart out and everyone, even the birds, went silent. I know that I was just a kid then, but I knew that I always wanted to be with you. You were so nice to me and I remember when we went to play outside, I picked you a little Dandelion. It made you smile so much and you promised to keep it forever. I was so proud of myself for making you happy. My dad told me that he fell in love with Mr. Collin's wife, but that she left him for Mr. Collin. Dad said that when Mr. Collin sang all of the birds would go silent and listen to his voice...just like they did when you sang. He said that the moment he saw Mr. Collin's wife he was a goner. When I saw you I knew I was like my dad, a goner. I remember spending so much time with you, but then one day you weren't at school. I started crying so much because I missed you. When I asked the teacher about you she said that you had to go home. Katniss, ever since the day you sang I've always loved you. I love you Katniss Everdeen. I do."

"Well, shit, this sure complicates things." I jump at Haymitch's voice.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I ask tripping over my words.

"I came to see if she was alright. I've been here the entire time, boy. Come out in the hallway with me. We should talk." I nod and follow him into the hallway.

"Alright, there is only one winner Peeta."

"I already know this and it won't be me."

"Listen kid, that girl has been through way more than you can imagine. Let's just say that I know a lot about her life. More than I am supposed to know. I'm just saying that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you won or someone else, other than her, won. I know it may sound harsh to you, but Snow will keep hurting her if she lives."

"No. She isn't going to die. She's going to win and I'm going to do everything that I can to help her. What do you know about her?"

"A lot, okay. She has a really messed up life. We'll leave it at that because I'm not sure if you can keep your mouth shu-"

"Follow me." I say as I lead Haymitch to the roof. Cinna showed me it the first day we came to the capitol. He told me that the garden is the best place to talk in secret because the wind and the chimes cover up voices.

"The garden? How did you even know about this?" Haymitch asked raising his eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Nevermind that, Haymitch. Now, listen to me. Tell me what you know about Katniss or so help me I will cut off your access to alcohol for the rest of your life whether or not I survive the games." I threaten.

"Okay, okay, but you cannot tell anyone. Katniss doesn't even know half of her past. Let's just say that Snow had some of her memories removed. Katniss's life is really, and I mean really, complicated."

"I swear, now tell me."

"Oh boy. Alright this is going to be a lot so you better keep your mouth shut or else Snow will have both of us killed." Haymitch says running a hand through his moppy blonde hair.

"Just tell me already!"

"Keep your voice down! Okay, well, Katniss was a forced accident. Uh, Snow, he, uh, well he forced himself onto her mom. She ended up getting pregnant, obviously, and when she told Snow he made her stay in the mansion until she had the baby. Snow wrote a letter to her husband saying that his wife had to stay in the capitol for a few months to help out in the hospitals. The day Katniss was born, Snow threw out her mom. She-"

"Who's her mom?" I interrupt.

"Eh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Erm, It's Suzanne Everdeen." My eyes go wide as he continues. "The thing is that Suzanne wasn't sure if Katniss was actually Snow's daughter. Snow didn't believe her, so he had a DNA test done when Katniss was born. It turned out that Suzanne wasn't lying. Collin Everdeen was Katniss's biological dad." Haymitch paused to let the information sink it.

"Did Mr. Everdeen know about this? Why didn't they try to get Katniss back? Wait, so Snow isn't even Katniss's dad?"

"This is where things begin to get complicated. Like I said, Collin is biologically Katniss' dad, but Snow is too, just not biologically." I begin to say something, but he stops me. "Let me finish! Snow knew that Collin was Katniss' biological father. I have no idea why Snow kept Katniss, but he did. To her, Snow is her real dad. She doesn't know any different."

"Okay, so what about the Everdeen's? Did Mr. Everdeen find out? Again, why didn't they try to get Katniss back?"

"Collin knew about Katniss. He was the one that chose her name. They did try to get her back. They fought and fought for her, but they were fighting against the president. They couldn't do much. They were going to bring it up to the public, but then Snow made a deal with them. If they stayed quiet they would be able to visit her for one week every month. The catch was that after every visit, Katniss would have the memory of it erased. Katniss knew that Collin and Suzanne were her parents, but as she got older it became more risky. One day Collin told Gale Hawthorne's dad about Katniss. I don't think he meant to let it slip out, but it did. Katniss was eleven at the time. Do you remember the mine explosion back home five years ago?" I nod my head trying to process everything I'm being told. "Well, a lot of miners were killed, including Mr. Hawthorne and Collin. It wasn't an accident though. Snow had it done because Collin didn't stay silent. Suzanne knew that it wasn't an accident. By that time she had another daughter, Primrose. Katniss knew about Prim and they were really close, but along with Katniss's memory being wiped so was Prim's. Suzanne lost her husband and was no longer allowed to see Katniss. She became completely numb and went into a really bad depression. Gale stepped in to help take care of Prim while Suzanne was sick."

"So, Katniss doesn't remember anything at all?"

"No, well yeah sort of. She has "dreams" about Collin, Suzanne, and Prim, but they started appearing when she stayed with them before the reaping. They aren't really dreams, I don't think. From what Katniss has told Cinna they sound like she "dreams" about her memories. My theory is that she still has her memories, but they are hidden away. I don't want you mentioning anything to Katniss. Don't bring up your memories of her. Okay? She'll probably end up finding out eventually, but when she does it's going to be hell. She'll think she's gone crazy. She'll be a wrck. We don't need her in that state now.

"I won't say anything. Is there anything else?"

"Katniss wasn't supposed to end up with the Everdeen's. I have no idea how she did, but when she ended up with them as her district family, Snow was furious. He wanted to change the family, but when he brought it up to Katniss she became suspicious. She asked what he was trying to hide, so Snow told her that he didn't want her to be with such a poor family. This pissed Katniss off and Snow knew that he couldn't switch families without Katniss bringing attention to it. Now, we better get back before Sweetheart wakes up."

"Alright, oh and Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that there are only two days left, but I want to train alone for the rest of the time here. I think it will be better for Katniss."

"When she shoves a fork up my ass I'll be putting the blame on you, kid."

(KPOV)

I don't remember what happened. I just know that my dad came to congratulate me and then he said a lot of people are counting on me or something. I'm not sure. Anyways, I've slept through dinner and half the night. I don't know what time it is, but everything is quiet so it must be late. When I open my eyes I am in my bed with my pajamas on. Who changed me? I look over on my night stand and see that it's 4:15 am. Next to the clock there's a little folded piece of paper that says, "Katniss, open when you wake." I grab the little note and read it.

_Katniss,_

_I'm so sorry if I am not with you when you wake up. Effie and Haymitch wouldn't let me stay in your room with you. Well, more Effie not letting me. Haymitch didn't care. Anyways, I hope you're okay. I was really worried about you when you passed out. It doesn't matter what time it is, if you need me I'll be in my room._

_-Peeta_

I don't want to bother Peeta, but I don't want to be alone in my room anymore. I get up and wander over to his room. I don't bother to knock because I'm afraid that I might wake everyone else up. I slowly open the door and whisper his name.

"Peeta? "

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm sound asleep. Do you want me to wake up?"

"Yeah, I don't want to stay in my room alone anymo-Hey, stop messing with me!" I say raising my voice.

"I'm sorry, but you sounded so cute. I had to. Um, you know you can come in right?" With that I ran into the room and jumped on Peeta's bed.

"Excited are we?" He chuckled as I curled up next to him.

"No, just lonely. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah, I wasn't able to sleep. I was too worried about you."

"Wait, you haven't slept at all tonight? Peeta! You need so sleep! We have our interviews today!"

"Well, I had to make sure you were okay. It's too late to sleep now. We have to get up in less that three hours."

"No, it's not too late. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up before Effie come to get you that way she won't catch us."

"Alright, if you need me just wake me up. I don't mind."

"Peeta, just go to sleep." I laugh.

It doesn't take long for him to drift off. I can't help, but think about how peaceful he looks. He's so calm and innocent. I've never really noticed how attractive he is until now. The more I think about Peeta the more tired I become. The next thing I know I'm being awoken by a shocked Effie. Once again she thinks something happened.

"Katniss! What would your father think about this?" She scolds.

"Nothing happened, Effie. Oh my god. I don't just throw myself at every guy I meet!" I hiss.

"Peeta, get up. I thought I told you not to stay with Katniss over night!"

"Well, actually Effie, you told me not to sleep in her room. I listened to you. We arn't in her room. We are in mine."

"You know what I meant Peeta! Now, both of you get up. Haymitch and I need to prep you guys for your interview. Peeta, you will spend four hours with Haymitch first and then four hours with me. Katniss, you'll start with me first and then Haymitch."

We eat breakfast and then I go with Effie to learn how to "be a ladie". Effie tries to teach me to walk in her five inch heels, but it's a disaster. Eventually I am able to walk normally in the towers, but not before falling over multiple times and twisting my ankle. The majority of our session is spent with Effie getting frustrated with me slouching. I'm relieved when our four hours is up. I'm sure Effie is too since I was being such a pain in the ass. We go to eat lunch, but Peeta isn't with us.

"Um, where's Peeta?" I ask to no one specifically.

"He's in his room. I should probably tell you this now. Peeta wants to train alone from now on." Haymitch answers avoiding eye contact.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Lovely. Now it will be easier for me to kill his betraying ass if I have to."

I shock everyone by saying this, but I don't care. I didn't really mean to be so harsh, but he whipped this out at me without any notice. I get up and go to the living room to wait for my session with Haymitch. I don't know how I feel about Peeta anymore. I trusted him and then he pulls this shit. What is he trying to do to me? One moment I trust him completely and the next he gives me a reason to put my guard up again.

"Alright, sweetheart, how are we going to present you? Are you going to be charming? Aloof? Fierce? So far you are shining like a star. You volunteered for Prim. Cinna made you unforgettable. You've got the top training score. You've captured people's attention, but they have no idea who you really are." Haymitch says as he walks into the room

"Well, what's Peeta's approach? Or am I not allowed to ask?"

"Likable. Peeta has a sort of self-deprecating humor naturally. Whereas when you open your mouth you come across as more sullen and hostile."

"Fuck you, Haymitch! I do not!" I yell.

"Sweetheart, you are only proving my point. Now tell me, where is that cheery, giggly girl that I saw on the chariot during the tribute parade? That's the girl I'm looking for."

"You've given me no reason to be cheery let alone giggly."

"Katniss, I'm not the one you are trying to please me. I don't really care what you do, but if you want sponsors you better put on a face for the audience. Tell them about yourself! Lie, make something up, I don't care. You aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude of yours, Katniss. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug." Haymitch says harshly.

"I don't even know who I fucking am so how am I supposed to tell everyone else about me? Huh? Tell me that! I'm sorry that I'm not your perfect fucking daughter, dad! No matter what the fuck I try it will never fucking be enough in your eyes! Go ahead and fucking punish me for not being able to do anything right! Force me to watch people being tortured. Force me to witness someone being turned into an Avox! Force to to see someone be executed! Go ahead and punish me dad! I'm so fucking used to you comparing me to dead slugs! I may have been stuck in that god damn mansion most of my life, but I know for a fact that no parent should ever call their daughter any of the names that you call me! I shouldn't feel like I am worthless. I shouldn't hate waking up! I should love being alive, but you know what dad? I don't! I don't like being alive! I wish that i were fucking dead! I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! Why don't you just fucking get rid of me already? Actually, no, why the fuck didn't you just let me fucking die the first time I tried to end it all? Out of the ten fucking times I tried why the fuck didn't you let me succeed? You obviously don't give one flying fuck about me so why do you even keep me alive!" The words pour out of my mouth so quickly that I don't know what I've said. All I know is how pissed I am and how much I want to leave. I storm out of the room and once again to hide in my room. Before I get to the bedroom though, I go to the kitchen and grab a huge stack of plates and run out. What I've said to Haymitch doesn't hit me until I'm in my bed. I've not only called him Dad, but I told him things that no one else other than my dad know about.

I am way past my breaking point. I don't want to be alive anymore. Well, I never actually did want to be alive. I know it's selfish, but I just want to end it all. I can't do this anymore. Everything in my life is falling apart. I lock my bedroom door and flip the room around. I take the night stand lamp and fling it at the door. I throw all of my clothes out of the drawer and the closet. I grab anything and everything I can and throw every item anywhere I can. I take the plates that I snatched and send them crashing against the walls; they break into little pieces. I can hear Haymitch banging on my door, but I refuse to unlock it. Can't they see that I don't want to be around anyone right now. When all the plates are gone I take a pillow off of the bed and lock myself in the bathroom. I punch the huge mirror, pillow still in my hand, and it breaks shatters. I hear my bedroom door swing open. Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and Effie are all in my room screaming for me to open the bathroom door. If I didn't open my bedroom door what in hell makes them think I will open the bathroom door? I feel like my brain is going to explode. I can't breathe. I scoop up a piece of the broken mirror into my hand. It's now or never. I don't want to be in the games. I don't want to be here. I can't think. I can't breathe. With all of the chaos that's going on in my mind and outside of the bathroom I'm losing it. I bite down onto the pillow and start screaming as loud as I can. My screams don't even sound muffled. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks and I know what I'm going to do. I let go of the pillow, but I keep screaming. I can't seem to stop myself. I put the piece of glass to my neck. This is it. I can't do this anymore.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	11. The Avox Girl

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**The Avox Girl**

090113

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(PPOV)

Everything was fine. I was in my session with Effie when I heard Katniss yelling at Haymitch. It was nothing out of the ordinary. They always bicker, but then I heard a door loudly swing open and saw her run into the kitchen. What the hell did she need in there? She stormed out holding a mountain of plates and then slammed her bedroom door shut. The only thing unusual was the stack of plates she had. I didn't think much of it, she can be really random at times, and I went back to talking with Effie. It wasn't the profanities she was screaming that got my attention. It was the loud noises that followed each profanity.

"Oh, fuck!" I heard Haymitch yell as he rushed to Katniss's room.

"What's going on?" Cinna and Effie asked at the same time. Portia, Cinna, Effie and I got up from our seats. The noises and profanities stopped and we all listened. It was silent.

"Sweatheart, open the door. Please?" Haymitch asked softly. I've never heard him speak in such a gentle tone. Something happened between them and he felt horrible about it.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I heard Kaniss yell. Her voice didn't sound normal though. It sounded like she was choking back tears. That's when it happened. There was silence again and then rounds of crashing. The plates. She was breaking the plates. Her profanities began again and I rushed to her room with Cinna, Effie, and Portia following me.

"Katniss, open this damn door now!" Haymitch was kicking the door repeatedly.

"Haymitch, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain! We need to get this door open now!" He said with fear in his eyes. My heart began racing.

"Katniss, open the door! Please, please, please open the door!" I begged kicking the door.

"Katniss, just breathe, okay? I need you to calm down." Cinna said in a gentle voice.

Effie and Portia were hugging each other. They looked like a pair of scared little kids watching something horrible.

"Katniss open this door! I will get the peacekeepers if you don't open this door now!" Haymitch shouted. All noise stopped in her room. I began feeling hopeful. I thought that she was going to open the door, but I was completely wrong.

"Katniss..." I said cautiously.

For a few seconds I heard nothing, but I was soon sent into panic mode. Another door slammed, the bathroom door, and then the loud sound of glass shattering filled the penthouse. I pushed Haymitch out of the way and kicked the door over and over until it finally broke open. We all rushed into the room and stopped dead in our track. Her room was a disaster. There were broken plates everywhere. Her clothes were thrown all over the floor and some of the furniture was knocked over. It looked like a tornado hit her room. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to hear and it sent a chill throughout my entire body. I heard a blood curdling scream coming from the bathroom.

"Katniss!" I screamed and tried to kick the door open. No matter how hard I kicked it wouldn't budge. I was yelling for Katniss. Cinna was trying to help me kick the door open. Haymitch was shouting at Katniss. Effie was pacing the floor nervously and Portia ran to get someone. We were all panicking. Then Katniss's screams became even louder. I've never heard someone scream so loudly in my life. Nothing I or Cinna did would make the door budge. I was about to give up hope when the red headed Avox girl came rushing into the room followed by Portia. Effie ordered her to leave but she completely ignored her. The Avox walked past Effie and went straight to the door. She looked at the door knob for a few seconds and then gave one strong kick forcing the door open. When it did I saw Katniss surrounded my little pieces of the broken mirror. There was a pillow by her and a piece of the mirror held at her neck. Before Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Portia or me even had time to process what we were seeing the Avox ran into the bathroom with Katniss. She pried the piece of glass from Katniss's hand and threw it into the trash bin. The Avox made a little squeaking noise and held out her arms. This caught Katniss's attention. She made the noise again and Katniss collapsed into the Avoxes arms. The Avox girl just kept squeaking away. I don't know how, but this seemed to comfort Katniss.

"I should've tried to save you." Katniss said weakly. The Avox shook her head and squeaked again.

"No, I could've stopped it from happening. I'm so sorry." She cried. The girl sighed and lifted Katniss into her arms. We all watched as the Avox brought Katniss to her bed and sat on it with Katniss still in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm so, so sorry. I should have lied. I should have said that it was me that got sick. I'm so sorry Lily. I can never forgive myself." Katniss cried. The Avox who Katniss called Lily tapped her fingers to her lips and then pointed to Katniss's chest. I think she was trying to say that Katniss would've just ended up being an Avox too. I hear Katniss begin to cry more heavily and Lily, the Avox, starts to hush her.

"I missed you, Lily. I missed you so much. Roal missed you too. I'm sorry." Katniss cries into Lily's chest. Lily give another squeak and then starts humming to Katniss. I know it sounds dumb, but I didn't know that Avoxes could hum. I look behind me to see that Effie and Portia have left. Haymitch is just staring curiously and Cinna is smiling at the sight of Katniss and Lily.

"Lily?"

Lily gives a little squeak.

"Will you lay down with me?"

Lily heisitates and then nods. She releases Katniss, who stands up next to the bed, and pulls back the covers. Katniss quickly crawls in the bed like a five-year-old and lays down. Lily lays down next to her and contiues humming. Katniss wiggles her way closer to Lily. I can see that they are both shivering so I walk over to the bed, pull the covers over them, and tuck them in. The next think I do shocks both me and Katniss, but it doesn't phase Lily. I lean over and give both of the girls a gentle kiss on their forehead. Lily gives me a squeak and a smile causing me to blush a deep red. I turn to leave, but Katniss stops me.

"Peeta, you promised that you wouldn't let go."

"I know and I haven't, Katniss."

"Then stay and lay with me." She says patting the other side of the bed.

"Katniss, as much as I'd love to I don't want to make Lily uncomfortable."

I hear Lily make a soft, sweet shakey sound and look over at her. That's when I realize that she's giggling. I always that Avoxes giggles would sould weird, but Lily's doesn't. It sounds almost normal.

"I doubt Lily would mind. Please, Peeta?" Katniss pouts and it's the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Alright, but I need to talk to our drunken mentor first." I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

I pull Haymitch out of the room leaving Cinna with the girls. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"Okay, Haymitch, what the hell happened?" I asked accusingly.

"I said that she had about as much charm as a dead slug and it triggered something. She went off on me and called me 'dad' and said that she hated herself. She said that she was sick of being forced to watch people get tortured, murdered, and turned into Avoxes. Then she said that I, meaning Snow, should have let her succeed at her, erm, her attempts. I don't think she realized that she was calling me 'dad'. It was like she thought I was Snow. Actually, I don't even think she realized what she was saying until after and by that time she was having an emotional break down."

"No more calling her names. I don't care what she does or says to you, I don't want to have to see this again. Do you understand me?" I say cornering him. He gives a quick nod and then I walk back into the room.

Cinna is talking about all of his designs and how he loves being a stylist. When Katniss sees me a huge grin appears on her face and Lily starts to giggle. I crawl into the bed next to Katniss. I'm the one that gets tucked in this time and it's by Cinna. He jokingly gives me a kiss on the forehead and a just role my eyes. He leaves the room cackling away. After a few minutes all three of us are asleep and all of the stress from the day seem to fade away.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	12. She Came Here With Me

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**She Came Here With Me**

090213

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

"Alright, you two. Nap time is over. Today is a big, big day. We can't have you two being late for your interview!" Effie chirps.

Our interviews are in two hours and I am still a wreck. I am pissed at myself for losing it like that. Usually I can get a hold of myself before I go insane, but this time I just couldn't. I don't have time to stay mad at myself when my prep team tumbles into my room. I didn't notice it before, but my room is spotless. Everything that I broke has been replaced. It was like nothing even happened. I am used to this happening though. When I would get mad at my father back at the mansion I would always throw plates at him. Eventually I would wear myself out and fall asleep. When I would wake up everything would be cleaned up. The thing I wasn't used to was Peeta sleeping in my bed.

"Uh, Peeta?" I said jabbing a finger at his cheek.

"Hmm?" He said stretching his body out.

"Um, your-your prep team is waiting for you to get out of my bed so they can make you pretty."

Peeta's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. He must've forgotten that he was in my room because he looked startled and confused. Peeta didn't say anything to me when he left. I think we both felt awkward about it. I was unsure about him still because again he had played with my emotions. He asked to train alone and then I wake up with him in my bed. I vaguely remember asking him to stay with Lily and me, but everything else is blurry. Speaking of Lily I had no idea where she was. I could only pray that she wasn't being punished for comforting me.

An hour later my prep team has me all "beautified" and Cinna has dressed me in a beautiful red, one-shouldered dress. When I spun around the bottom would flicker with flames. I looked so beautiful, but I couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was me. The girl that was looking back at me looked so strong, beautiful, and poise. She was nothing like how I am.

"You look simply amazing. They are going to love you!" Cinna said with a wide smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel amazing. I don't feel amazing at all." I said stomping my foot like a child.

"You're absolutely stunning! Don't you know how beautiful you look?"

"No, I don't and I don't know how to make people like me. How the hell do you get people to like you? Haymitch said that I have as much charm as a dead slug and that I come across as sullen and hostile. My father says-"

"Katniss, you do come across as sullen and hostile, but that's only around Haymitch. You two aren't a match made in Heaven. It doesn't matter what they say. Katniss, the Capitol people already adore you, but they don't know you. Haymitch and your father are only two people. I mean, you made me like you." Cinna said cutting me off.

"That doesn't count, okay? That was different. I wasn't trying to make you like me."

"Exactly, you weren't trying. Just be yourself, I'll be there the whole time, and just pretend that you're talking to me ." Cinna says as he fixes my dress.

I only have fifteen minutes until my interview. I wait with Peeta in the line of tributes to be called up. Peeta is in a black suit that had a red silk trim around it. I can't help but think how absolutely stunning he looks. I only let my mind wander for a few moments before I am snapped back into the realization that he will be trying to kill me soon. I try to convince myself that he means nothing to me and that he is only playing my emotions. I want to think that he isn't the sweet gentlemen that he passes himself to be, but for some reason I can't quite wrap my mind around that. Twenty-two tributes are interviewed and it seems like the time passes too quickly. The last tribute's interview buzzer rings and it's my turn. Before I can take my place behind the entrance wall Haymitch walks up to Peeta and I. "You two are still a happy pair, so act like it!" This pisses me off. I don't want to be a happy pair with Peeta. He's been playing with my emotions like I'm some toy. He asked to train separately and then pretended to care about me when I broke down. He is two faced and I don't want to be attached to him.

"Now, from District 12 and right here in the Capitol. District 12, you know her as the Girl on Fire and the daughter of our dear President! Well, here we know her as the lovely Katniss Snow-Everdeen!" Caesar announces. The audience cheers loudly. I'm mad that Caesar added "Snow" to my name, but I can't do much about it. I walk onto the stage and search for Cinna. I hear Caesar say something right when my eyes land on my stylist.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask as I take my seat.

"I think you are a little nervous. I said, that was some entrance at the Tribute Parade. Do you want to tell us about it? How did you feel about the idea?" He asks curiously.

"You mean after I got over the fear of being burned alive? Well, I was just, uh, you know, I was just still kind of hoping that I wouldn't burn to death." I said trying not to trip over my words. The audience burst into laughter.

"When you came out on that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped. Did anyone experience that to? My heart just stopped. I was speechless." Caesar says turning to the audience who nodded and cheered in agreement.

"Yeah, mine did too. I'm sure Peeta's did as well. We agreed to rip each other's outfits off if we started feeling the flames. Luckily that wasn't necessary." I laughed.

"Now, tell me about the flames on you. Were they real?"

"Yes, actually I'm wearing them right now. Would you like to see?" The audience gave an encouraging applause, but Caesar looked weary.

"Wait, wait, will it be safe?"

I laughed. "Yes, I promise."

With that I stood up and began spinning around. The audience oohed and ahhed. Caesar kept telling me to spin so I did. It was like I was a child again. Giggles erupted from my throat and my smile was clear and wide. I wasn't pretending anymore. I was actually happy and excited. I looked beautiful. I finally had to stop when I got too dizzy and tried to wobble over to my seat.

"Woah, woah, steady. Steady! We can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps, now can we?" Caesar chuckled as he wrapped a protective arm over me; leading me back to my seat. I saw Haymitch's face on the screen as he rolled his eyes at Caesar's comment. He waved the camera's back to me and once again I was the center of attention.

"That was beautiful, Katniss. We really enjoyed that. Your dress is amazing! You must be very proud of your stylist! Now, Katniss that training score surprised me and many others. We are all wondering how you got it."

I blushed, my cheeks becoming a deep red. "Oh, Caesar, You know I'm not allowed to tell you what happens in during the private sessions!" I say slapping his leg playfully.

"Yeah, it's against the rules!" One of the Gamemakers said from the balcony. I laughed because it was the Gamemaker that fell into the bowl of punch.

"Alright, well, I have to ask you something. It's about the reaping. We were all very moved when you volunteered for that little girl in District 12. She was from the family that you stayed with, correct?" I nod and he continues. "Can you tell us about her? I mean, what pushed you to volunteer for her?" The whole room was dead silent. I felt my throat tightening.

"Her name is Prim. When I stayed with her family, I became very close with her. She's like the little sister that I never have. When her name was called I felt my world collapse on top of me. She's so sweet and I didn't want her to get hurt. She has her entire life to live. I just, I didn't want her to have to go into the games." I said trying to push back the tears forming in my eyes.

"Did she visit you after the reaping?"

"Yes." I said weakly.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me to try to win. I promised her, I promised her I would try my best."

"Of course you did and try you will!" Just then the buzzer went off and my interview was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from representing District 12, Katniss Snow-Everdeen!" Caesar chirped as the audience applauded.

I walked to the back of the stage and pushed all thoughts of Prim out of my mind. Peeta's interview was next. Peeta, my enemy, the boy with the bread, the one who saved my life, the one who was going to try and kill me in the arena. I sat down and watched him, from the screen, walk onto the stage. He looked handsome as ever. A wide grin spread on his face as he waved gracefully to the audience before sitting down.

"Nice job, sweetheart! Nice dress too. Not yours Effie." Haymitch said throwing an insult at Effie who narrowed her eyes at him. We all turned back to the screen to see Peeta charming everyone. Like always, he was using his self-deprecating humor to win over the audience.

"So, Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl at home?" Caesar asked lifting his eyebrow. Peeta chuckled and shook his head.

"Uh, no. No, not really."

"No? Peeta, I don't believe that for a second! Look at that face! A handsome man like you. There has to be someone. Peeta, tell me."

Peeta hesitates but then decides to speak.

"Well, there is this one girl. Uh, I've had a crush on her forever. Although I'm pretty sure that she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping." Peeta admitted. For some unknown reason I became filled with hatred towards this unknown girl. Peeta wasn't mine and I had no feelings towards him, but this mystery girl pissed me off. Was I jealous? No, no I couldn't be.

"Does she have a fellow?" Caesar asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, but a lot of guys really like her." I bet she's a slut. Wait, why did I think that? I don't even know the whore. Girl, I meant girl.

"Well, here's what you do. You go out there, Peeta, and you win this thing. When you get home she will have to go out with you! Right folks?" Caesar says encouragingly.

"Thank you, Caesar, but I don't think that winning will help me at all."

"No? Why is that?"

Peeta's face turned dark red as he stammered out his answer, nervously.

"Because . . . because . . . she came here with me."

"Oh, that's a piece of bad luck."

"Yeah, it's not a good situation."

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you for falling for the lovely Katniss Snow-Ever-"

"She doesn't want to be called that. She wants to be called Katniss Everdeen. It's simpler and she's supposed to be representing the Everdeen family" Peeta explains as he cuts Caesar off.

"Ah, well, it would be hard not to fall for her. Does she know?"

"Uh, not until now." Peeta answers.

I look up at the screen and see my face. Turned a deep red, mouth slightly open, with a look of confusion.

Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response? Unfortunately, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has already been spent. I wish you the best of luck. Thank you for joining us today, Peeta!"

I didn't hear what else Caesar had to say because my mind became clouded with thoughts. Peeta had a crush on me? That bastard! First he plays with me feelings in private and then goes public with his game. How could he? My stomach twists and turns. I turn to the screen and see a shot of Peeta and me during the Tribute Parade. The poor tragic kids from District 12. Well, half from District 12. Everyone is whispering about how sad it is. Us, the star-crossed lovers, have to fight in the arena. The games. The one where only a single tribute survives. I know better than to think of us as star-crossed lovers. We are far from that. Peeta is the first on my hit list.

I don't say anything to anyone as I go back to our penthouse. I make sure to stay away from Peeta on the way there. I am so mad at him that I could kill him here and now. Peeta has just stepped out of the elevator when I grab him by his shirt and push him against the wall. He stumbles and crashes into an urn that shatters into little pieces. He grabs the table with the urn to steady himself and the shards break into his skin. Blood pour out of his hand, but I could care less.

"What the fuck was that shit, Peeta? First you stop talking to me and say that you want to fucking train alone. Then you whip this shit out at me and say you have a fucking crush on me? You fuck with my feelings like it's no big deal. Is that how you fucking want to play, Bread Boy? Huh!" I scream as Haymitch pulls me off of Peeta and holds me back.

"God damnit, Sweetheart! Stop it! Stop it!" Haymitch yells at me, but all I see is red.

"You want to play that game, Peeta? Fine, let's start right now you fucking asshole! You made me look fucking weak! This was your idea wasn't it, Haymitch?"

Haymitch pinned me against the opposite wall.

"Cut it out, sweetheart! He made you look desirable! This wasn't my idea at all! He made you look desirable which, in your case, can't hurt Sweetheart!"

"He's right, Katniss." Cinna says softly.

"Of course I'm right. Look, I can sell the star-crossed lovers thing. I-"

"We are not star-crossed lovers, Haymitch!"

"Katniss, it's a television show! Being in love with Peeta could save your damn life. Okay, Peeta, go get cleaned up. Portia will take care of your hand. Katniss if you hurt that boy then you will have absolutely no chance in the arena and I know that you want to win to save everyone else! Hopefully I can deliver you both in one piece!" Haymitch hisses.

* * *

(PPOV)

I didn't mean to piss of Katniss. I hate that she's mad at me. I meant every word that I said to her. No matter what I try I can't sleep. Between the games and Katniss, my mind is too busy to even drift off. I sneak out and head to the roof. It's more peaceful there anyways. Looking down at the people disgusts me. They are throwing a party for the tributes who are going to be killed. The tributes aren't even invited, but it doesn't really matter. Even if they were, I wouldn't go. I'm on the roof for about an hour when I hear soft footsteps behind me.

"You should be getting some sleep." I'm surprised to hear Katniss' voice. I don't want to look at her. I feel bad about embarrassing her so much on camera.

"I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, you know? You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I had too much to think about. I'm-I'm sorry that I attacked you." She walks over to sit across from me on the edge.

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that." She looked down and I continued. "I meant what I said though. I wasn't just saying it for the sponsors or anything."

"It's hard to trust you. You keep confusing me." She admits.

"I don't mean to. I'm sorry."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her beautiful gray eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"The games. I don't want them to change me. I don't want to be seen as a piece in their games."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I die...I want to still be myself. I don't want to be some murderer. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to think like that. I have families that depend on me."

"I know and I'm going to try everything I can to help you win. I promise, Katniss." I don't know what got into me, but I leaned over to Katniss and planted a gentle Kiss on her lips.

At first, Katniss' body tensed, but then relaxed as she kissed me back. I didn't expect her to do that. If anything, I expected her to murder me. A shock wave went through my body. Her lips were so soft and delicate. I felt like I could stay that way forever. My heart raced and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I've wanted to kiss her forever and if this was going to be my last night with her...I wanted it to be memorable. I was the first one to pull away. Her eyes were full of curiosity, confusion, passion, fear, anger. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she pulled me back into a kiss quickly. This one was more intense. Her lips crashed onto mine and I felt warmth in me that I had never experienced before. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. Her legs held me tightly and she flung her arms around my neck.

"Peeta?" She asked between a kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Peeta, will you sleep in my room tonight? I don't want to be alone." She said pulled away from me.

"Yes, we should go back down its getting cold and we need sleep." She nodded in agreement, but didn't unwrap herself from me.

Katniss held onto me like a baby monkey. The thought made me chuckle and she lifted an eyebrow at me. I explained to her why I laughed and she blushed furiously. She was beautiful especially when she blushed. I carried her to her bedroom and I was released from her grips. We both changed into our pajamas. Well, more like she changed and I stripped into my boxers. She was wearing a silk nightgown. A rather short nightgown at that. I tried my best not to get turned on by this, but it was a hopeless battle. When she saw she blushed again and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I can't control it. I'll go if you wa-"

"No, its okay. Don't leave me. It just surprised me. I never thought that I could do that to anyone. I'm not very pretty."

"Katniss, you are beautiful! Don't ever under rate yourself. You are more than beautiful."

She shrugged and pulled me into the bed. I wasn't sure if I should just lay there or cuddle her. I didn't want to be rude and I was afraid to ask, but as if she read my mind she said, "You can cuddle me if you want. I hope you do. I feel safe in your arms."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We were on our side and her back was against my front. I became extremely embarrassed when I realized that she could feel me. And by me I mean my lower half. She only giggled when she realized it too and then reassured me that it was natural. Still, I couldn't help feeling like it was rude of me. I heard a gasp that wasn't Katniss'. When I looked over at the door I saw Lily, the Avox, smiling widely. She gave me a soft squeak and a wink then pulled the covers over Katniss and me. We quickly fell asleep.

"Oh, come on you two! One moment you're trying to kill him and the next you're in her bed! Talk about sexual tension! Why don't you two just fuck and get it over with? You know that you both want to." Haymitch said rolling his eyes and throwing his arms up.

"Shut up, Haymitch! First of all, I didn't want to sleep alone. Second of all, we can't have sex. We are going in the arena with camera's all around. I don't want the whole world to watch me lose my virginity!" Katniss yelled throwing a pillow at his face. My eyes were wide with disbelief. She didn't deny that she wanted to. Wait, she was a virgin? How?

"Hey, watch it, Sweetheart! We let you two sleep in. The hover craft will be leaving in an hour. Get up, grab your breakfast, and go see your stylists. I will stop by to visit each of you right before you get on the death plane."

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	13. Let The Games Begin

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Let The Games Begin**

090213

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could I would bet on you." Cinna says as he taps my nose. It takes all I have not to cry. This could be the last time I'm seeing him.

"Cinna, you're such an amazing stylist and person in general. Thank you for being there for me. You didn't judge me like everyone else did."

"You're welcome. I am glad that I got to help you. I believe in you. Here, I found this in your room and I figured you would want it to resemble your district." He said as he pinned Madge's gift onto my jacket and, just like her, he kissed my cheek.

I stepped into the cylinder and begin to rise. A bright light hits my eyes and blinds me. I hear the announcer, Claudius Templesmith, say, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" and the countdown starts.

When I finally get my vision back I see the large, golden Cornucopia in the middle of a field. All kinds of weapons are near the mouth of the Cornucopia. There is a beautiful silver bow with arrows waiting for me, but I remember Haymitch's warning. "Don't go to the Cornucopia. It's a blood bath. The weapons are meant to lure you in. Run as far from it as you can even if there's a bow." I look around and to find Peeta. I spot him a few tributes down from me and he's shaking his head at me. What the hell is he trying to say?

"Ten."

Why is he shaking his head?

"Nine."

I need that bow.

"Eight."

I don't care what Haymitch says.

"Seven."

Where is the little girl from eleven?

"Six."

If I run fast I can reach the bow before anyone can get me.

"Five."

I need to get the bow and then find water.

"Four."

Peeta, please stay safe.

"Three."

If I don't win then Peeta has to.

"Two."

Why is he still shaking his head at me?

"One."

The gong went off and I missed my chance at getting the bow because I was so distracted with Peeta. Damn it! I ran to the cornucopia anyways and grabbed an orange backpack that was off to the side. A boy from District 9 grabbed the backpack at the same time. He was about t yank it out of my hands, but his body became tense and he coughed up blood. The warm liquid splattered on my face causing me to gag. When his body collapsed I saw the girl from District 2 running towards me. It was Clove and she was throwing a knife at me. I threw the backpack up to protect me and the knife lodged itself right in the center. Thanks for the knife you crazy bitch, I thought.

I flung the backpack over my shoulder and ran as far into the woods as I could get before collapsing. The moment I fell to the ground I heard the cannon go off. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Eleven gone already. I felt my heart sink. One of those cannon shots could have been for Peeta. Before I could cry, I opened up the backpack to see what I had. I found a box of matches, a sheet of plastic, dried meat and fruit, some crackers, a rope, iodine, a canteen, a pair of sunglasses, and a sleeping bag. No water. My throat was dry and my tongue felt like sand paper. I needed water and soon. "You know, Haymitch, I could really use some wa-" I was interrupted by a slimy feeling underneath my hand. I looked down, praying that it wasn't blood. "Mud. I'm close. That's why you haven't sent me water. Hm, for a drunk I have to admit that you're a pretty good mentor. Well, sort of." Eventually I found a river and filled up my canteen. I put the drops of iodine in it to purify the water and waited. It seemed like forever, but I was finally able to drink the water. It was so refreshing and I drank it all down. It was getting dark, so I quickly refilled my canteen and put the iodine drops in it. I found a good tree to sleep in and climbed it. It wasn't at all comfortable, but it was safer than sleeping on the ground.

**District Three:** Alexi

**District Four:** Tipet

**District Five:** Ixan

**District Six:** Sephorena

**District Six:** Theo

**District Seven:** Valice

**District Seven:** Hovis

**District Eight:** Trevor

**District Nine:** Clarity

**District Nine:** Erol

**District Ten:** Velocity

All of the dead tributes faces were in the sky. I'm glad that I didn't know any of them or even talk to them. Erol's face when he died is still stamped in my mind. Pain, fear, loss, confusion, innocence. So many emotions flashed across his face in a split second. I hated it. Peeta's name wasn't in the sky. He was still alive somewhere. Rue was alive too. Little Rue. Somewhere between my thoughts of Peeta and Rue, I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to a crackling sound. What the fuck? I almost forgot where I was until I saw the glow of a fire nearby. Someone had set up camp. They were stupid enough to light a fire at night. It was cold, yes, but seriously bite your tongue and deal with it. I felt anger towards whoever made the fire because I could easily be found now. It takes everything in me not to shout every profanity I know at the dumbass. About fifteen minutes later I hear an ear-piercing scream, but no cannon. Then, I hear footsteps walking towards the tree I'm in. Shit.

"Are you sure she's dead?" A voice asks.

"Yes! I killed her, okay? She's dead!" Another voice snaps.

"So, where's the cannon?" A new voice asks accusingly.

"I said she's dead!"

A group of people began arguing. A pack. They must be careers. They did nothing to hide their voices, so I can only assume that I'm surrounded by careers. Shit.

"We're wasting time! I'll go back, see if she's dead, if not I'll make sure she is." A voice that I recognized says.

I almost fell out of the tree when I heard that voice. It was Peeta. He was in an alliance with the careers. How could he? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! He was only playing me the whole time! I feel nauseous at the thought. How could I have been so stupid?

"Then, go on Lover Boy!" One of the career's grunts as I hear Peeta walking away.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" A girl asks in a whiny voice.

"He's good with the knife and he's our best chance at finding her." Her? Me. He means me.

"Do you think she even bought into that love crap?"

"Probably. She didn't seem that smart in her interview when she was giggling."

"I wonder how she got that eleven."

"I bet you Lover Boy knows."

Just then I heard footsteps, Peeta, and then a cannon.

"She wasn't dead, but she is now." With that I heard them walk away.

Peeta. The guy who seemed so gentle and sweet has just killed someone. So much for not changing.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	14. Tracker Jackers

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Tracker Jackers**

090213

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

I can smell the smoke and know I need to move before I even open my eyes. When I do I see a huge wall of fire. This wasn't a tribute's fire gone wrong, no this was the Gamemakers. I untied myself from the tree and stuffed everything in my backpack. I fell more than climbed down the tree and ran. Fire balls being shot at me. Each one just narrowly missed me. I tripped over a root and landed by a fallen tree. As I fell a hot fire ball flew at me. It didn't hit me full on, but it still burned my leg. The pain I felt was unbelievable. My skin felt like it was being ripped open and run through glass.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire. You know what? Fuck you Seneca!" I say through clenched teeth as I ran to the river.

Without a thought I jump into the water and feel the pain go away, but only slightly. It still hurts like hell. The sound of laughter and feet catch me as I turn to see that the careers, including Peeta, have found me. Oh, fuck. I jumped out of the water and ran. With each step the pain became worse. I climbed up a tree, ignoring the pain, as fast as I could. I've always been good with climbing and so getting high up wasn't difficult for me in the slightest. What was difficult was climbing with my burned leg. Fortunately, I was able to get high enough to where the Careers couldn't get me. Even if they tried to climb after me the branches would break. I could hear everyone shouting for the career from District Two, Cato, to kill me.

Cato tried climbing up the tree, but he failed miserably. I began to chuckle because his huge, muscular body couldn't even get passed the third branch. The other girl from his district, Clove, threw a knife at me, but she couldn't throw it high enough. Thank God. The girl from District 1, Glimmer, shot an arrow at me. It missed me by a long shot. That bitch had my bow! Ugh, tramp!

"Hi, guys how are you doing down there?" I laughed with a smirk on my face. If this was it then I wanted to have fun before dying. They looked shocked at my question, but get over it.

"Well enough. How about you, Girl on Fire?" Cato asks.

"It's a bit warm for my taste. Why don't you try throwing the sword?" I ask and I hear them grumble.

"Let's just wait her out." It's Peeta talking. "She has to come down eventually. It's that or she'll starve to death."

"Fine, someone set up camp." Cato says.

I look straight at Peeta. I don't know what has gotten in me, but I feel broken. He betrayed me. I trusted him. I feel like someone ripped my heart out. He lied to me. Everything he said was a lie and I had to come to terms with that. There was a reason that I didn't like getting attached to people. They all hurt you in the end somehow. I didn't care that the cameras were around. I motioned a profanity at Peeta with my hand and he looked down. He almost looked ashamed and hurt, but I didn't care.

By nightfall, the careers are camped out underneath the tree I am in. A part of me is relieved that Peeta is still safe and alive, but it's nothing compared to the part of me that is pissed off and broken. I was stupid, but I wasn't going to fall for his tricks again. My calf is still aching from the burn. I can't hide the pain on my face. I've never felt something like this. Every little movement I make sends a cry out of my mouth.

"She's hurt and she's hurt pretty badly from the sounds of it." Glimmer, the girl from District 1, says happily.

"Good, she'll die quicker. It's too bad, you know? She's quite the looker. If I didn't want to win so badly I might play with her a bit." Marvel, who is also from District 1, says.

"That's disgusting. She's not even pretty. You just want to fuck something." The District 4 tribute, Wispa, says in disgust.

A chill runs down my spine when I hear Marvel's comment. Then the anthem begins to play and see that only one person has died today. The girl that Peeta killed.

**District Eight:** Eliza

I look down and see that Peeta's right beneath me. He waves up at me, but I just glare at him. Why is he even trying to communicate with me? Peeta ignores my glare and points to his leg and then to me. That's when I see a small cut on his leg. He mouths the words, "It was for you.", but it still doesn't make sense. My confusion must have shown on my face because he then mouthed, "The alliance was for you." I needed to know what he was talking about, but I couldn't while the careers were still awake. I motioned for him to be quiet and he nodded. I started to move, but a surge of pain rushed through me. This time I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It wasn't from the emotional pain. It was from the physical. As if on cue, a parachute falls onto my lap. I open it to find a jar of ointment and a note from Haymitch.

_Apply generously and stay alive. - H_

I do as directed and the pain almost immediately goes away. I quietly thank Haymitch for the medicine.

"Psssssttt!" I look down and see Peeta trying to get my attention. The other Careers are fast asleep.

"What do you want?" I hiss quietly.

"I know that you're probably mad, but I did this for you. I tried my best to lead them away from you, Katniss. I didn't betray you!" He whispered.

"Bullshit, Peeta! Bull fucking shit! You were the one that gave them the bright idea of waiting me out!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's all I could think of. Clove was bound to hit you with her knife eventually or worse."

"Peeta, just fuck off okay? I trusted you and you lied to me."

He didn't argue with me. Somehow I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up I heard someone trying to get my attention. At first, I thought it was Peeta, but the sound was too close to me to be him. I looked around and spotted Rue in the tree across from mine. She was pointing to something about me. I turned to where she was pointing and saw it. A nest. Not just any nest. A Tracker Jacker nest. Shit.

Tracker Jackers are the Capitol's creation. They are genetically mutated wasps. They are made to kill. One sting won't kill you, but you'll have horrible hallucinations from their venom. If someone is stung more than once then they're fucked. Most people can't survive more than two stings. Tracker Jackers are killer wasps and there is a huge nest of them right about me. That's when it dawned on me. They weren't buzzing much. The smoke from the fire must've sedated the wasps. If I could cut down the branch with the nest quickly, it would fall on the careers. This was my advantage and I was going to use it. I nodded to Rue and motioned for her to get as far away as she could. I looked at the ground and Peeta was still awake. I couldn't kill him. No matter how betrayed I felt, I couldn't do it..

"Peeta!" I whispered as loudly as I dared.

"Huh?"

"Peeta, I'm going to do something dangerous so you need to get out of here." I warned.

"What? Katniss, no what if you get-"

"Peeta, shut the fuck up and go!" I hissed and climbed to the branch.

I didn't realize it at first, but the pain from my burn was gone. I turned to see my calf and it was almost completely healed. The Capitol really can do anything. I didn't let myself admire this for long because I saw that the careers were beginning to stir. I took the knife that Clove threw at me and started cutting away at the branch. The deeper the knife went the louder the buzz from the nest became. Suddenly, I felt a pain on my knee and then on my arm. I kept cutting away and the branch fell, but not before a third Tracker Jacker stung me on my neck. The nest cracked open like an egg and the careers ran to the river. I searched for Peeta, but saw him nowhere. I half climbed half fell down the tree. My vision was tripping me out. I saw the girl from District 4 trying to run away, but I knew she wasn't going to make it. Then I saw Glimmer with my bow clutched in her hands. Her whole body was distorted and I wasn't sure if she was really oozing out puss or if it was the Tracker Jacker venom. Either way I wobbled over to her and pried the bow out of her grip as well as the sheath of arrows which were on her back.

It was hard to tell what was real of not. The whole world was in a blur of doubles. I heard two cannons go off, but it sounded distant. It was like I was hearing things from a cave. Soon after the canons Peeta was in my face. He looked real, sort of. The fact that he was sparkling confused the hell out of me.

"What are you still doing here? Run, Katniss! What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Run!" He yelled.

I didn't have time to decide if I should listen or not. He turned me around and pushed me towards the woods. I looked back and saw a sparkly Cato hitting Peeta in the leg with a sword. Then I ran, or at least, I think I did. I kept hitting trees and tripping over everything. The trees turned to blood and giant butterflies surrounded me before they burst into stars. Ants crawled out of my blisters and all over my body. Then, I fell into a pit of orange bubbles. Someone was screaming and I think it was me. My last thought before falling into complete darkness was that Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, had once again saved my life.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	15. Deep In The Meadow

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Deep In The Meadow**

090213

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(TPPOV)

"No! I want to stay with my real daddy!" The little girl cried clutching onto a tall man with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Katniss, come one. You have to go home now. We will see each other again, I promise!" The man said as he tried to pull the little girl off of him.

"No, it's not fair, daddy! Why can't I live with you? Why do I have to stay with my other daddy? He's mean to me! He's mean to other people too! Please, daddy! I don't want to go back!" The little girl sobbed.

"Honey, we will see you next month. I wish you could live with daddy and I, but you can't. You have to go back home to the mansion. I'm sorry, baby." A blonde woman with blue eyes said as she pulled the little girl off of her father.

"No! No! No! No! I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you and daddy and baby prim! Please, mommy! Please!"

"Come on, Katniss. Your father is waiting for you back home. We can't be late." A woman said picking up the six year-old.

"Don't make me go back, Ms. Eleania! I want to stay here!"

"I know you do, Kitty, but this isn't your home. You belong with your father in the capitol. Now, let's go." The woman carried the little girl out of the house and to the train station.

* * *

(KPOV)

I was dreaming. That much I knew. I was dreaming of Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. I was dreaming of Ms. Eleania and Mr. Everdeen. I was being taken away from them. I kept calling Mr. Everdeen "daddy" and Mrs. Everdeen "mommy". I know that it was just a dream. I've had them before, but they feel like memories to me. It's impossible, I know, but they feel like they really did happen at one point.

It took me awhile to come to my senses, but I finally did. I thought that I was dead until I recognized the trees. I was still in the game. I was still in the arena. The question was, how? How did I survive those Tracker Jacker stings? I lifted my hand to see where I was stung, but it was covered with leaves. Someone was taking care of me and I had to find out who. Someone saved me. Wait, someone saved me! I suddenly realize that Peeta saved me from the careers. Was he the one who put the leaves on me? No, he couldn't have. He doesn't know that much about plants.

I'm hungry and I need food desperately. My bow and arrows are propped up against the tree beside me. Whoever saved my life wasn't selfish. They knew I needed the bow and arrows. They didn't take them, obviously. I try to get up so that I can hunt, but my entire body is stiff. I have to take things slow for now. I grab the bow and the sheath of arrows and hunt. It doesn't take long for me to catch a bird and some type of rodent. I find the river and fill my canteen with water. I had almost forgotten that I was in the arena when I heard a twig snap. I jumped, loaded my bow and looked around. Behind a tree I see a small shoe. I walk closer and relax. It's little Rue from District 11.

"Rue? Rue, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I ask in a hushed tone. After a few minutes the little girl steps out from behind the tree, but she doesn't say anything.

"You know, the careers aren't the only ones that can form alliances." I add.

"You want me as an ally?" She says with a little smile.

"Of course. You saved me and you're smart enough to still be alive. Besides, I can't seem to shake you anyway." She heisitates.

"Are you hungry? I've made two kills today." I hold out the rodent and bird. Rue swallows and slowly nods her head. I skin and gut the animals before making a small fire. Once they are cooked I give Rue one of the bird's legs. She thanks me and takes it. She's so skinny, I can tell that she hasn't had much to eat.

"Here, you can have the rest." I say handing her the bird.

"No, it's okay, but thank you."

"Go on. Take it. I still have the other one."

"I changed your leave's twice." Rue says as she picks at the bird.

"Thank you. How did you know what to do?" I ask handing her some water.

"Oh, I'm from District 11. There are a lot of the Tracker Jacker nests there, so we always carry the leaves with us, when we're in the orchards, incase we get stung. You chew the leaves and then place them wherever the Tracker Jacker got you after the stinger is taken out. The leaves pull out the venom." I notice that Rue has a burn on her forearm. It's not as bad as mine was, but it looks pretty painful.

"Here, I've got medicine that will help your burn." I say as I pull out the ointment from my backpack.

When I put the ointment on her arm she lets out a sigh of relief. I empty out my backpack to find the sunglasses. The first time I tried to use them they didn't work at all. I figured that Rue might know what they were for. The moment she saw them she gasped.

"Where did you get those?" She asked wide-eyed.

"They were in the backpack along with a bunch of other stuff. The problem is that they're broken. When I put them on they just made everything blurry." She fell onto her back into a fit of giggles.

"They aren't sunglasses, silly! They let you see perfectly when it's dark!"

I hear the anthem play and figure that it's the best time to ask questions. The anthem should drown out our voices, but I still whisper and sheild my mouth just in case.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two days. The girl from District 1 and the girl from District 4 died. So, there are ten of us left."

"And-and the boy from my District?"

"Yeah, he's still alive. I think he's down by the river. I saw him fighting one of the careers after you were stung. I know that he got hurt pretty badly, but he's still alive. Is all of that true? About you and him?" Rue asked giggling away.

"Alright, so what about Cato and the others? What's going on with them?" I ask completely ignoring her question.

"They're by lake. The one that's by the cornucopia. They have all of their things piled in this big pyramid. I think that they dug up their mines and moved them around their supplies."

I wanted to make a plan with Rue to destroy the supplies, but it was late and we were both tired. We both climed into a tree and I tied us in. Rue didn't have anything except for her jacket and a pair of extra gloves. I have no idea how she managed the cold nights. She was so happy when I shared my sleeping bag with her that she couldn't stop smiling until she fell asleep. Rue really did remind me of Prim. Prim, how was she doing? How was Mrs. Everdeen doing? My thoughts led me into a dreamless sleep which was a first since the games.

"Katniss? Katniss wake up." Rue says as she nudges my arm.

"Huh? What? What's wrong? What's going on, Rue?" I say expecting the careers to be near.

"Calm down, silly! It's just that we're tied to the tree and I want to get down so I can collect some berries."

I sigh in relief that nothing's wrong. Rue goes to pick berries and I hunt. As I cook the food we devise a plan to blow up all of the supplies by the lake. Our plan is to set up three camp fires. Rue is going to light each one to attract attention to the careers. While they run to the fires, I will blow up the supplies. While we plan all of this out we are startled by the sound of a canon. I can't help, but immediately think of Peeta. What if it was him. I prayed that it wasn't. I didn't want to lose him. Soon after the canon our plan was being put into action. We set up the campfires and I explained to Rue how to light it correctly. I'm about to go to the lake when Rue stops me.

"We need a signal incase one of us gets held up or something. You know, something that lets the other know that we're still okay. Um, look!" She points to a nest and continues. "Those are mockingjay nests'. They are all over the arena. I'll teach you a tune and let you hear mine."

Rue's tune is beautiful. It's the one that she gives the workers in the orchard to tell them that the days work is done. She teaches me another four-note one. Once I figure it out she jumps up and hugs me tightly. It surprises me at first, but I hug her back. I can feel her body trembling.

"Be careful, okay?" She says letting go.

"I will and same goes for you. I'll see you around dinner time, okay?" She nods and I go to the lake.

I feel so nervous. I'm not just nervous about the supplies, but also about leaving Rue. When I get to the career's camp sight I see a huge mountain of things. I spot a bag of apples and run over what I could do. If I miss the bag then I could give away the fact that I'm around, but it's really the only option I have. I see the careers stand up and Cato points to something. I look over in the distance and see smoke rising. Rue has lit the first fire. All of the careers leave and I'm about to shoot my arrow when Foxface dances to the supplies. She trips once and lets out a small screech. When nothing happens, she gets up grabs a bag, dances away from the stack, and runs back to the woods. It was definetly mind. The first shot I made went straight through the bag, but it didn't open it enough. I loaded my bow and released the arrow. It flew to the bag and all of the apples fell out. The moment an apple hits the ground I am sent flying backwards. Everything was blown to bits.

Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin, Cato.

I'm extremely dizzy and everything sounds muffled. I can hear voices, but it's like I'm listening under water. I feel something warm trickle down my neck. I reach to feel what it is and when I look at my hand I see blood. My ear is bleeding and I can barely hear. I can't leave a trail. I scramble onto my feet and hide in the bushes. I see Cato screaming and stomping on the ground. He looks like a child throwing a temper tantrum. The boy from District 3 is looking around. He shakes his head and the next thing I know, Cato snaps the boy's neck with one twist. A hovercraft appeared and I ran back into the woods. I'm no longer dizzy and I can hear out of my right ear, but my left isn't picking up any noise. I head back to the place where Rue and I said we'd meet up. She isn't there. I run to the third fire and it hasn't been lit. Something's wrong. I whistle the four-note tune she taught me and wait. The mockingjay's only repeat my tune. I panic. Rue would have responded. I run through the woods screaming her name. I don't care who hears me. I need to find her.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear a voice scream. It's Rue.

"Rue? Rue! I'm coming!" I yell back as I follow her voice.

I find her on the ground tangled in a net. I run to her and cut the net off of her. I stand her up and a spear pierces her little boddy. I don't think. I just act. I load my bow and shoot. The arrow drives straight through his neck and the canon sounds. I turn back to Rue who pulls the spear out of her stomach and then collapses into my arms. No. No. No. No. This isn't happening. No. She can't go. She can't. Why? Why is this happening? I can feel my throat closing and tears prick my eyes. I want to take the pain away. I want to tell her that she's going to make it, but we both know that it would be a lie. I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to let her die alone. I pull her into my lap and hold her.

"Katniss?" Rue says weakly.

"It's okay, Rue. I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave your side."

"Did you blow up the food?" Rue's breathing is shallow and uneven.

"Every last bit of it." I choke out.

"You have to win, Katniss."

"I'm going to. I'm going to win for both of us."

"Don't leave me, Katniss. Don't go. I'm scared."

"I'll stay right by your side, Rue. I promise. I won't go anywhere. It's going to be okay. You'll be safe now."

"Will you sing?" She asks as a tear falls down her face.

The last time I sang was years ago. It was right before someone died. I don't remember who, but I remember being devestated. I never sand after that. I don't know what to sing, but I can't let Rue down. My throat is tight and it's hard enough to speak as it is, but I'm not going to let Rue down. I'm not going to let her down. I take a deep breathe and sing the one song I can remember someone teaching me. It was from the person who died. The person I don't remember.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here's a place where I love you.

Rue's eyes slowly shut and her chest moves one last time. I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. She was so young and innocent. She was thrown into a place that should never exsist. Her little body is limp in my arms. She's gone now and I have to finish the song for her.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

The last two lines are barely audible through my cries. Everything around me is quiet until the mockingjays start to repeat my song. I sit there with Rue still in my arms and just cry. This shouldn't have happened. It's so wrong. When I hear her canon fire I know that I have to act quick. I pick an armful of flowers and bring them back to Rue's body. I place them around her entire body and cover her wound. I place a bouquet of flowers in her hands and kiss the side of her head. This whole time I have been hovering over her body to hide what I have done. I take a step back to show the cameras and then I whisper, "Goodbye, Rue."

I know that the cameras are no longer on Rue. They are all on me. I press my three middle fingers to my lips and hold them out to her. Everything goes silent as I walk away. As soon as I hear the birds sound again I know that the hovercraft is picking her up. My legs give way and I fall to the ground. She's gone. Little Rue is gone. I just lay on the ground and let myself continue to cry. Everyone in Panem is probably watching me. They are all seeing the president's daughter cry. The girl that they believed was just like her father is now proving them wrong. The girl that they thought would be a ruthless killer is crying over someone who was killed. The girl that came off as strong was showing them how fragile she really was. Out of nowhere a parachute falls next to me. Inside is bread. Bread from District 11. How much did it cost them to send this? I say a quick thank you to the district as I let my pain and anger built up inside of me. My father is the reason that these games are still going on. There are no more tears in my eyes. I am all cried out. Now there is only anger and hatred towards my father, the Gamemakers, and the people who enjoy watching the Hunger Games. I pick myself up and let my mouth run.

"I hate you, dad! I know that you will fucking see this! I fucking hate you! You're a sick and twisted bastard! I don't care if the rest of Panem doesn't see this! I know that you will! Every god damn year you throw 24 innocent children into the fucking arena. You watch them fight to the death! You let one live, but what happens to that one victor? They live a life of complete misery! They live under your control! I hate you! No one deserves this! No one! You disgust me! All of you disgust me! Everyone who promotes the games fucking disgusts me! How the hell do you live with yourselves? Everyone I've hurt, everyone who has died because of me, I will never forget! I will never forgive myself for killing people! I don't care if I die in the arena! If I die then so be it, but none of this should be happening! None of it!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The anthem plays and flashes the faces of the dead tributes across the sky. The boy I killed, Marvel, and little Rue. I fall asleep quickly after that, but my sleep is filled with dreams of painful moments. When I wake up I try to tell myself that the moments in my dreams never happened, but I feel like I'm lying to myself. I have to give myself commands to function. Get up. Go hunt. Drink water. Inhale. Exhale. Sit down. Stand up. I'm just numb.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	16. We're Madly In Love

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**We're Madly In Love**

090612

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement."

The announcement snaps me out of my depression and before I can stop myself, I am screaming his name.

"Peeta!"

I smack my hand over my mouth and wait for someone to come after me, but it never happens. There is a chance that I could win with Peeta. We could win together. We could go home. I can't stop the smile on my face when I realize this and I quickly run to the river where Rue said that Peeta was.

"Peeta? Peeta?" I whisper as I look around for him. I spot a trail of blood and I follow it o a rock, but no one is there. The trail just stops. Maybe this was a trap.

"Peeta?" I whisper cautiously. "Peeta?"

"Are you here to finish me off, Sweetheart?" A weak voice said. I jump and look around. I know that the voice is Peeta's, but I have no idea where he is.

"P-Peeta? Peeta, where-where are you?" I ask walking around.

"Well, don't step on me."

"Okay, um, where are you? I can't see you." I look down and see the rock right by my foot move and then stare back at me.

"Jesus, Peeta! Don't sca-wait...close your eyes again." I say as I try to get my breathing back to normal. When he closes his eyes, he disappears.

"Holy shit! I guess all those hours of frosting cakes really paid off in the end, huh?"

"Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying." He chuckles.

"Ugh, Peeta you're not going to die." I hiss.

"Says who? You haven't seen my leg. Cato sure left his mark on me."

"Says me! We're allies now and we're going to go home together." I say as I help him up. He winces.

"Yeah, so I heard."

"What did Cato do and where on your leg?"

"He cut me with his sword on my left leg. Well, on my upper thigh."

"We need to get you to the stream to wash of the dirt." I say as I steady him. Every step he takes he lets out a cry of pain. I know he's trying not to be loud, but he is. He's dangerously loud. Finally we reach the stream and I have him lay down. He props himself up on his elbows and watches me. I wash off as much mud and leaves as I can before I realize that I'm going to have to take his pants off. I guess the realization registered on my face because he began laughing at me.

"Oh, shut up, Peeta. Just let me take of your pants and keep your mouth shut." I snap.

"Wait, Katniss, come here." He says. I crawl over to him and he whispers into my good ear, "Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it."

I can only laugh at this. Only Peeta would say something like that at a time like this. I go back into the river and carefully pull off Peeta's pants. I can feel my cheeks burning. After I rinse off his leg I am able to see the gash that Cato made. It's bad. It's really bad and I have no idea what to do. Mrs. Everdeen would know how to handle this, but I am not her. I'm not good with blood and I'm not good with open wounds. I feel nauseous, but I bite my tongue and continue to rinse it.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Peeta asks pulling me away from my thoughts. I shrug and wrap his wound in leaves. I manage to get him to hobble to a nearby cave with minimal noise. The cave is cold and damp, but it's safe.

"Katniss, If I don't make-"

"Shut up, Peeta! I don't want you to talk like that."

"I'm sorry, but we both know tha-"

"No, Peeta! Stop it!"

"Katniss, I know that I wo-"

"Peeta Mellark if you even think about finishing that sentence I will castrate you in front of all of Panem!" I hissed and his eyes became saucers.

"You know. You terrify me sometimes, Katniss. Anyways, I just think that y-"

"That's it!" I snap and grab my knife. I might as well scare him into silence.

"Oh, my God! Katniss, I was just going to say that you should give me a kiss to make it feel better!" I put the knife down. He paused before adding, "So, how about that kiss?"

"Peeta, did you really think that I was going to castrate you?"

"Uh, yes!" I laughed and leaned in to his face.

"I could never do that to you." I said and gently kissed him on the lips.

Peeta's lips were so soft. I could feel his entire body tense at first and then relax. My stomach was twisting and jumping. I felt something strong. It was the same feeling I had when Peeta held me the night I broke down only this time it was much more intense. Our kiss only lasted a split second, but I wanted it to last forever and that scared me. It was just a kiss and nothing more. It was barely a kiss, it was more like a peck on the lips. It meant nothing at all. As much as I wanted to believe that it didn't mean anything I knew that it wasn't true.

Peeta fell asleep soon after the kiss. He looked so young and peaceful. I didn't think about him much because my thoughts were interrupted by the familiar beeping of a parachute. I cautiously stepped out of the cave and saw the silver container. I wasn't sure if it was for me or Peeta, but I opened it anyways. Inside the little contraption there was soup and a note.

You call that a kiss, sweetheart? - H

I can already hear Haymitch chewing me out. "The poor boy is dying and you give him a little kiss? Come on, sweetheart! Give us a show and I'll get you food! Don't be a priss!"

Earlier when I asked Peeta if he had any gifts he said no. I felt bad because I had already received a few gifts. I was irritated with Haymitch for not sending Peeta anything. The soup was for me, yes, but Peeta doesn't need to know that. How could Haymitch be such a dick and ignore Peeta? I walked back into the cave to find Peeta looking around frantically. He was panicking and trying to stand up.

"Peeta, what do you think you're doing." He looked over to me and he sighed in relief.

"I thought something happened to you. I got scared and was going to look for you.

"You are in no condition to walk." I snorted.

"I don't care. I was worried. What's in your hands?"

"Oh, look what Haymitch sent you!" I said a little too excitedly and held up the soup.

"Is it medicine?"

"No. It's soup."

"I'm not really hungry. You can have it, Katniss."

"Peeta, you haven't had food for days. You need food." I crawled over to him and held a spoon full of soup to his mouth.

"I can do it. It's okay." Peeta reached for the spoon.

"No, let me. You-you fed me once." I said remembering the day he threw me the loaves of bread. He looked down and shook his head. I thought he wasn't going to let me feed him, but he hesitantly opened his mouth. It wasn't until after I made him finish all of the soup that he spoke.

"I think about that all the time." When I didn't respond he continued. "I think about when I tossed you the bread. I should've just handed it to you. I should've walked over and handed you the bread. I should've but I didn't."

"Peeta, it's okay. You saved my life. Whether you threw it or handed it to me, you still saved life. You're forehead is really warm. Let me take a look at your leg." I said brushing the hair out of his eyes. His body was radiating and shined with sweat. His fever was getting worse. When I removed the makeshift bandage from his legs my stomach dropped. His injury looked angry. The puss that once filled the gash was gone, but it was now inflamed and swollen shut. I wanted to think of this as a good thing. Now he isn't bleeding, but I knew that it was far from a good thing. There were red streaks already running up his leg. Blood poisoning.

"Uh, well, the swelling is still there, but the puss is gone." I said trying to sound reassuring, but my voice failed me and cracked.

"Katniss, my mother may not be a healer, but I know blood poisoning when I see it."

I swallowed, but the lump in my throat wouldn't go away. I didn't want Peeta to die. He had given me so much hope and he made me happy. Without thinking, pulled him to me and crashed my lips onto his. He didn't react the way I thought he would. He didn't tense up or pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his lips with mine. This wasn't just a little kiss. No, this was so much more. The fierceness of our lips sent me into a frenzy. I just couldn't get enough.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	17. Memories

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Memories**

090713

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(PPOV)

I thought that it was just for the sponsors, but the more intense the kiss got the more I realized it wasn't. The kiss was full of passion and I never wanted it to stop. I wanted to stay with Katniss for the rest of my life. I wanted to have children with her. I wanted to grow old with her. I wanted things that I knew I couldn't have. When Katniss pulled away from the kiss I could see the pain in her eyes. She knew I was going to die. She knew I wouldn't make it. For a moment I thought that she was just upset that she was going to lose me, but the look in her eyes told me that it was much more than that.

"Peeta, you're going to have to outlast the others. When we win the capitol can fix your leg and then we can go home together." I knew she wanted to believe that I would make it, but we both knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Yeah, yeah that's a good plan." I said trying to reassure her.

I'm not sure why we were acting like I would make it. I guess lying to ourselves was easier than facing the truth. Katniss left to get food and when she came back her eyes were red and puffy. There were streaks of tears down her face and her bottom lips was quivering. I hated seeing her so upset. Katniss refused to look at me. Every time I tried talking to her she would try to distract me somehow. Eventually I got her to look at me and the moment she did, she threw herself into my arms.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked stupidly. Everything was wrong.

"I can't lose you, Peeta! I can't! I just can't!" She whimpered.

"It'll be okay, Katniss. It will. We will go home together. Even if something happens to me you-"

"No, Peeta! Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't!"

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay. Will you tell me a story?" I hesitated, but then agreed.

"There was once a little boy that was all alone. He had friends, a lot of them, but he never felt complete. One day at school he met a little girl his age. She was so nice to him and she made him happy. The little boy had friends that were girls before, but none of them were like this one. This girl was special. She was strong and wise. She was beyond beautiful and when she sang even the birds would become quiet and listen. The moment the little boy heard her sing he fell in love. They were just little kids, but he knew she was the one. For once in his life, the little boy felt complete. A few days after the little girl came to school she was gone. The little boy was very confused and asked the teacher what happened to his friend. The teacher just told him that she had to leave. The little boy never saw her again, but he loved her and only her. It wasn't until he died that he was reunited with her and this time no one could take her away from him."

When I finished telling her the story I realized that it was the story of us as kids. I didn't mean to bring it up, but I was glad that I at least changed it. Katniss seemed happy with the story so I figured she didn't recognize it. She went on to tell me about her and Gale got Prim a goat. I knew that she gave me an edited version of it, but it was still interesting to hear. After the story, Katniss said that she was happy because she knew the goat was going to be a gold mine. I could only laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. She glared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She said.

"You say that you knew the goat would be a gold mine and that's why you were happy. I'm sure that your sister's happiness had absolutely nothing to do with yours." I said sarcastically.

She snorted, "Oh, shut up. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Very funny, Peeta. No, seriously."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, the story you told me. I can't help, but compare it to one of my dreams."

I froze. Would I be in trouble for the story. I doubted that it mattered because I was already at death's door, but what about Katniss. Would she get in trouble? Haymitch told me about his theory on her dreams. They are memories, but she doesn't know it. She just thinks they're weird dreams. I've never heard Katniss talk about her dreams before. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked her what she meant.

"Well, I sometimes have this dream of me as a kid. In my dream I'm only five or six and I'm at a school. Eleania is with me and so is Mr. Everdeen. I've never met him before and that's why the dream confuses me so much. Anyways, you're in my dream too and you're the same age as me. I don't remember all of my dream, but in part of it I was singing in front of people. You were there and you just smiled at me. The only other part of me dream that I can remember right now is you chasing me in the school yard. You caught me and gave me something. The thing that really confuses me is that I kept calling Mr. Everdeen 'daddy'. It's a weird dream, I know, but I get so confused when I have dreams like that. They feel like they really happened. Sometimes, I don't know if they're dreams or memories. It's silly, isn't it?"

She remembered. She remembered me. I wanted so badly to tell her that it wasn't a dream. I wanted to tell her that it was real, but I couldn't. I only smiled and shrugged. What was I supposed to say to her about that? If I could, I would've told her the truth about her dreams. I would've told her in a split second. Eventually, she fell asleep next to me. She told me to wake her up in a few hours, but I never did. I needed time to think and she needed sleep. All I could think about was the day that I first saw her.

* * *

***Flashback***

**"Peeta, you see that man over there with that little girl?" Dad said pointing to a tall man with brown hair who was standing next to a little girl with two brown braids.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Well, I fell in love with his wife. The moment I saw her I knew I was a goner. She was beautiful, but she left me for him. Even though he was a miner she loved him."**

**"But, why would she leave you for a miner?"**

**"Well, when he sings all of the birds stop to listen to his voice."**

**"Daddy, I want to marry the girl next to him." I said looking up at my dad.**

**"Well, maybe one day you will." He said chuckling.**

**"Alright, class who knows the Valley song?" The teacher asked. A little girl's hand shot straight up. It was the girl that I said I wanted to marry.**

**"Please, come on up to the front and introduce yourself."**

**"Hi, my name is Katniss." The little girl said proudly.**

**"Well, Katniss, do you have a last name?"**

**"It's a secret! Can I sing now?" She asked giggling. The teacher nodded and Katniss began.**

**_Down in the valley, the valley so low _**

**_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow _**

**_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; _**

**_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow. _**

**_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, _**

**_Angels in Heaven know I love you, _**

**_Know I love you, dear, know I love you, _**

**_Angels in Heaven know I love you. _**

**_If you don't love me, love whom you please, _**

**_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease, _**

**_Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease, _**

**_Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease. _**

**_Build me a castle, forty feet high; _**

**_So I can see her as she rides by, _**

**_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by, _**

**_So I can see her as she rides by. _**

**_Write me a letter, 'send it by mail, _**

**_Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail, _**

**_Send it in care of Birmingham Jail._**

**As she sang the entire room went silent. The classroom window was open, but none of the birds sang. They all stopped at listened to her voice. That was when I knew she was the one for me. I knew that I really did want to marry her and that I loved her. Just like my dad, I was a goner.**

***Flashback over***

* * *

"Peeta! Peeta, you were supposed to wake me up a few hours ago!" Katniss said as she bolted upright.

"I'm sorry, but you needed sleep." I said. If my cheeks weren't already read from the fever then I'd be blushing.

"And you need rest too! Peeta, I-"

"Attention! Attention, tributes! Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. Each of you needs something desperately. At the feast you will find a backpack with your District number on it. We've decided to be generous hosts. Think about it before declining the invitation. This will be your last chance."

"Your medicine!" Katniss screamed as she jumped up.

"No, Katniss you're not going! I'm not going to let you! You could die!" I said grabbing her arm.

"If I don't then you will die!"

"Katniss, you're not risking your life for me!"

"You would do it for me!"

"If you go then I'm going to follow you! If I scream it will draw attention to me and I'll be dead for sure!"

"You won't get very far with your leg."

"I'll drag myself after you. You go. I go."

"Peeta, I-"

"No, Katniss! Don't go!"

"Fine, go to sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours."

"So, you aren't going?"

"Come on, Peeta. Give me some credit. I'm not that dumb! Do you think I would really run into a free-for-all against people who tower over me?"

"You are such a bad liar, Katniss."

"Peeta, I can't just sit back and watch you die!"

"I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go."

"Fine." Katniss huffed and laid back down next to me.

I don't care if I am going to die. I couldn't lose her. If anyone deserved to live it was her. I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. She left me. She went to the feast. I began to panic and tried to get up, but it was no use. I pulled myself to the cave entrance and started screaming her name.

"Peeta, calm down! I'm right here! I went to get food!" Katniss said as she crawled into the cave.

"Don't do that! You have no idea how scared I was!"

"I'm sorry. Here, have some berries and don't say you're not hungry. You need food, so just eat the berries. I found them by the stream." I looked at the berries in her hand. They were shiny and I could only guess that she rinsed them off in the water.

"Don't you want some first?"

"I already ate. Peeta, just open your mouth." She was getting irritated with me so I did as she said. The berries were so sweet. It was like they were dunked in sugar.

"They're, um, very sweet."

"Yeah, they're sugar berries. Mrs. Everdeen made jam with them while I was staying with them. Haven't you ever had them before?" Katniss said as she shoved a few more into my mouth. The berries were sweeter this time.

"No, but they taste familiar. Sugar berries? I don't think I've ever had them before at least not as sweet as these."

"Really? I would have thought that you would bake with sugar berries."

"They're so sweet." I said while receiving another mouth full of berries. I continued with a mouth full of the sweets, "They're as sweet as syrup."

Syrup. My eyes almost popped out of my head at the realization. Syrup. Sleep syrup. She laced the berries with sleep syrup. I had no time to cough the last bunch up. Katniss smacked her hand over my mouth and nose. I couldn't do anything but choke down the berries. When she removed her hand I tried forcing everything back up, but it was no use. I could feel myself drifting into a deep sleep. How could she do this! She promised me! Before slipping into complete darkness I heard her say something, but I'll never know what it was.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	18. Who Can't Lie

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Who Can't Lie**

090813

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

"Who can't lie, Peeta?" I said as his eyes slowly closed.

I could just hear Haymitch howling in laughter at this. The sleep syrup would keep Peeta knocked out for a day. All I had to do was go to the feast, grab the bag, and run back here. While I was waiting for the feast I gathered food and changed Peeta's bandage. His leg was worse and he didn't have much time. I had to get the bag fast if he was going to survive.

The only thing I could do was wait. Somehow I drifted off to sleep and managed to wake myself up an hour before the feast. If this was the last time I was going to see him then I wanted to know he had some form of protection. I needed my bow so he got the knife. I said my goodbye's to him and kissed his lips that were now chapped. It didn't take long for me to reach the Cornucopia, but when I did I panicked. There were no bags anywhere. I thought that I was at the wrong place or that I was late. No, I knew I was at the right place. I remember Claudius Templesmith specifically say that the feast was going to be at the Cornucopia.

I was about to turn around and leave when I saw the ground, by the mouth of the Cornucopia, open. A table with four bags rose into the arena. In a flash, Foxface darted out from the Cornucopia, grabbed her bag, and ran into the woods. I cursed at myself for not thinking of that. It was an ingenius idea. I don't let my self think about this for long because I know that if I want to get back to Peeta, I have to act fast. I haul ass to the table and snatch up the District 12 bag. A knife flies by me and I duck just in time. I turn and shoot an arrow at the person who I knew had to be Clove. She jumps away, but not before it hits her left arm. She yelps and then throws another knife. I don't have time to release my next arrow because the knife cuts open my forehead. It wasn't too bad, but the gash it made was bad enough to send blood gushing out. The next thing I know, Clove is on top of me with a knife at my neck. My only thought was, I've failed Peeta and everyone else.

"Where's Lover Boy?" Clove asked as I struggled against her weight.

"How's his leg doing? Is he still hanging on?" She added.

"Fuck you!" I hissed through my teeth. I could taste the blood that was dripping down my face, in my mouth.

"So, where is he, Girl on fire?"

"He's out there right now! He's hunting Cato!" I growled and then screamed, "Peeta! Peeta!"

Clove put her arm over my mouth and looked around frantically. It didn't take her long to realize that I was lying. When she did, she punched my in the gut knocking the wind out of me.

"You little liar. Cato cut his leg open perfectly. Lover boy is nearly dead. Isn't he? Now, we're going to kill you. We're going to kill you just like we killed your little friend. What was her name? Rue? She was a pathetic little thing and we killed her, happily. She wasn't going to last anyways." Clove grinned.

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch! You're fucking sick!" I said and spat in her face.

Clove pulled the knife from my neck and raised it. This was it. I was going to die. I had no chance anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the knife to pierce my body. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Thresh slamming Clove against the Cornucopia. His hands were holding her up by her neck.

"Did you kill her?" He screamed at Clove.

"No! No! Cato!" She screamed. "Cato! Ca-"

He screams were cut short by Thresh who smashed a rock into her temple. I heard Cato screaming Clove's name from far away, but I knew she was gone. A few second later the cannon went off and Thresh walked towards me. He was going to kill me too.

"Did you really become her friend or ally or whatever?" He asked and I nodded.

"I-I stayed with her until she died. I-I sang to her until she left. I-I couldn't leave h-her." I stuttered. I saw Cato in the distance running towards us and Thresh saw too.

"Just this time Twelve! For Rue!" He said grabbing his and Clove's bags. He nodded his head at me once and then ran. I scrambled to my feet just as Cato reached Clove. I ran into the woods as fast as I could and headed to the cave.

I didn't know how long I had taken, but I needed to hurry. I wiped most of the blood off of my face before I entered the cave. When I was inside, Peeta was awake. I felt a huge lump in my throat form and I froze. Peeta was dying. He was dying right in front of me. He was drenched in sweat and it was obvious that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The red streaks that were once only on his legs were now all over his body. His breaths were shallow and shakey.

"Katniss?" Peeta said in a hoarse quiet voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran over to him, whip out the syringe, push the needle into his arm, and slam my thumb down onto the plunger.

"Peeta? Peeta, stay awake. Please, stay awake." I say trying to choke back my sobs.

"Katniss, no matter what happens I will always be with you. I'm sorry that I can't go home with you. I'm so sorry, Katniss. You'll be okay. You will be able to let go and move on." He said through his shallow breaths.

"No! No! Peeta, you can't leave. No, stay with me!" I sobbed. "Peeta, I'll never let you go."

Tears began to stream down his face and he whispered, "Katniss, don't leave me here alone." Peeta's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing stopped. He was gone.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	19. She Was Clever

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**She Was Clever**

090813

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

"No! Peeta! No! Don't leave me! You can't go! I need you! No!" I screamed as I held Peeta in my arms. I can't lose him. I injecteed the medicine, but it wasn't quick enough. His breathing was too shallow. If he were still breathing the medicine would work and keep him alive. I needed him alive. I did the only think I could think of. I pinched his nose, blew air into his mouth, and pushed on his chest. Mrs. Everdeen taught me how to do this when I was staying with them. I could only pray that it worked. I did this over and over. It seemed so hopeless to continue, but I did. I wasn't going to give up on him. He was going to survive. He was going to come home with me. I was ready to give up, but I decided to try one more time. Pinch. Blow. Push. Pinch. Blow. Push. Pinch. Blow. Push. Pinch. Blow. Push. Cough. Gasp. Rapid breathing.

My eyes shot up to Peeta's face. His eyes were open. "Peeta!" I screamed as threw my arms around his neck.

"K-Katniss?" He asked still trying to catch his breath.

"P-Peeta, I c-can't lose y-you! Y-you p-promised not to d-die!" I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. You promised not to leave, but it's okay. I'm still here. I'm here and I won't leave you. I promise." Peeta pulled me closer to him and although he was still weak, he was alive and that's all that mattered to me.

"I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't l-lose you!" I said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Katniss, it's alr-" He looked at me and froze. "Katnis, oh my god, what happened to your head?"

"Clove threw a knife, but it's okay. I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let me bandage it up, okay. Please, Katniss." Peeta said and then tore a piece of his shirt off. He was so gentle with me as he wrapped the fabric around my head.

I fell asleep in his arms again, but this time it felt different. I felt like I was finally complete. My stomach was twisting and turning, but not out of anxiety or pain; I'm not sure what it was out of. I didn't have any dreams. When I woke up it was dark and quiet. I felt like I was all alone in the cave. I thought that I just dreamed of saving Peeta. My eyes darted around, but it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. The only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart. My stomach flipped and I began to hyperventilate. It was only when I felt Peeta's arms wrap around my body and heard his voice that I was able to calm down.

"Shhh, Katniss. It's okay. I'm right here. Katniss, breathe. I'm not leaving you. I'm not. I promise. Go back to sleep." He said kissing the top of my head.

"You need sleep more than I do, Peeta. I won't be able to fall asleep now anyways, so rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens." I said. I felt Peeta's body shift next to me and he pulled the thin sleeping bag over us.

"Peeta. Peeta, wake up." I said poking his side.

"I'm already awa- ow! Hey, that hurt." He said.

"Sorry. How long have you been awake?"

"Since the first jab to my ribs." He chuckled and propped himself up against the cave wall.

"Peeta, let me see your leg." I said as I pulled on his bandage.

I expected his leg to still be swollen and red, but it wasn't. The gash on his leg was almost completely gone. I stared at it wide eyed and gasped. He was going to be okay. He wasn't sick anymore.

"Peeta, we could go home! We're the only team left! There is only Cato, Thresh, and Foxface. We could go home together! Come on. We're running out of food."

* * *

(PPOV)

She saved me. She risked her life to save me. Maybe she does love me. The thought of Katniss actually having feelings for me made my heart leap. I know she feels something, but I'm not sure what.

I'm able to walk now, but I limp and I've never been a quiet walker in general. I know that Katniss is too polite to tell me that I'm scaring off the game. I feel bad that I'm so noisey and I figured that it'd be best if we split up in search of food. I didn't want to be the one to suggest it because she could take it the wrong way. She might think I want to break off the alliance and that's not what I want at all. Luckily, she speaks up before I do.

"I don't want you to walk too much on your leg, Peeta. One of us can collect berries and the other can hunt. That way we aren't walking around for game and then for berries. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Okay, um, I'll take the bow." I said just to mess with her. The look on her face was priceless. "I'm just kidding, Katniss. I'll go look for berries."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. When she left I found bush of little black berries. I took my jacket off and placed it on the ground. I figured that it would be easier to shake the berries off of the bush and onto my jacket. I picked up a handful of the black berries and went to look for more bushes that had berries that looked the same. I was away less than two minutes and I heard a cannon go off. Katniss. My stomach was twisting at the thought that she might be dead. I ran back to where my jacket was and heard Katniss screaming my name. Just as I was turning I hit a soft wall. It was Katniss.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" She gasped and I struggled to stand my ground as she tacked me into a hug. "I heard the cannon!" She looked down at the berries in my hand and smacked them away.

"Ow! What?"

"That's nightlock, Peeta! You'd be dead in a minute! You scared the hell out of me! Damn you!"

"I'm sorry, Katniss." I said and looked to the ground and saw the body.

It was Foxface. She was dead. Katniss and I kneeled down next to her. Foxface had berry juice on her mouth and the nightlock in her hand. She was dead because of me. I killed her because of my stupidity. Katniss must've realized that I would blame myself because she instantly tried to reassure me that I wasn't at fault.

"I never even knew she was following me." I said as I closed Foxface's eyes.

"She was clever."

"Too clever."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew what she was doing, Katniss."

"What?"

"Do you remember during training how Foxface was always at the poisonus plants and animals station?"

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Foxface knew poisionus things like the back of her hand. There was no way that she didn't know that these berries were posionus."

"What are you getting at?"

"Katniss, she ate them on purpose. She knew what these would do. She knew they would kill her. She was too smart not to know."

Katniss' eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped as she realized what I was telling her. Suicide. Foxface committed suicide. She knew that the nightlock was poisonus. She knew she had no chance against Cato, Thresh, or even Katniss. Me, yeah, she could kille me, but she didn't want to kill anyone. Eventually Katniss closed her mouth and scooped the berries into her pocket. She wouldn't tell me why and I wasn't going to force her to. We walked around collecting berries that wouldn't kill us and then went to the river. It had only been about six hours since the sun went up, but it was already getting dark. The Gamemakers were eager to get this over with.

"Stop." Katniss whispered as she grabbed my arm.

"Wha-" She held her hand up for me to be quiet.

I didn't hear anything for awhile, but then a loud scream echoed throughout the arena.

"What was that?" I asked stupidly. A canon sounded and a picture flashed in the sky.

District Eleven: Thresh

"That," Katniss pointed to the face in the sky, "is the grand finale."

Before I had time to respond Cato ripped through the trees and ran towards us. The closer he got the more I realized that he wasn't running at us. He was running away from something. The look on his face said it all. We needed to run. The Gamemakers were going to force us to the Cornucopia. The moment Cato ran pass us we saw what was chasing him. A group of huge dogs. No, not normal dogs. Mutts. Muttations. Creations of the capitol; of the Gamemakers. I didn't need to tell Katniss to run. She was already racing. I tried running as fast as I could, but my leg was slowing me down. Katniss never once slowed down for me and I was glad she didn't. If anyone were to win this it had to be her. I managed to make it to the Cornucopia and push Katniss onto the top of it.

I grabbed the edge of the huge piece of metal and pulled myself up, but not before a mutt got a hold of my leg. The pain raced through me as the creation bit down. I thought that it would never let go, but it did and fell backwards. I looked up to see Katniss loading another arrow as I clammered onto the Cornucopia.

"It's them, Peeta!" Katniss shreeked.

"What? Who?"

"The mutts! They-they have the other tributes' eyes!"

I looked straight at one of the mutts and I knew who it was. Glimmer. The mutt had her eyes. I wasn't sure if it was really Glimmer or if it was just made to look like her. Either way wouldn't surprise me. I was so focused on the mutt that I didn't notice that Cato was on the Cornucopia with us. By the time my mind processed what he was doing I couldn't stop him. He jumped at Katniss and pinned her down so that her head was by the edge of the Cornucopia. I forced myself up and threw myself at him. He let go of Katniss and put me into a head lock. He could kill me at any second. Cato was far from an ally and my life was currently in his hands.

* * *

*A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland*


	20. Mutts

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Mutts**

090813

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

"Peeta!" I said as I aimed an arrow at Cato.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, Girl on fire." Cato warned. I looked between Cato and Peeta who was struggling to breathe. "I could easily kill him. If you shoot me, then he goes down with me. That would be to your benefit anyways. So, why don't you just do it?"

When I didn't respond he continued. "You know, I wanted to bring pride to my district. I can still do it. I can still win. I can become a victor and live in luxury for the rest of my life. Just two more kills and I win."

I began to lower my bow when I saw Peeta draw an X on the back of Cato's hand. I didn't think about what would happen; I just did it. By the time Cato realized what I was doing it was to late. The arrow was flying and hit his hand. He released Peeta who turned around and shoved Cato off of the Cornucopia. I could hear the mutts attacking Cato and the blood curdling screams of the tribute. I felt sick. No matter what the mutts did he didn't die. It was his body armor. It was protecting him from being killed. His screams seemed to last for ever until he said something that I can never erase from my mind. The words, the way he said it, the look on his bleeding face, the pain in his voice.

"Please. Please. End it. I'm scared. Please."

Cato was just a kid. He was a kid that didn't deserve to die like this. The games were sick. The Gamemakers were sick. Everyone who enjoyed the games were sick. How could a country that was once so strong fall to pieces and become what we are now? We are a country that sends kids into an arena every year to kill each other.

I loaded my arrow and sent it through his skull. The mutts dissappeared and I could see Cato's body that had been torn to canon went off immediately and I turned to see Peeta slouched against the Cornucopia. His leg was bleeding and it wouldn't stop.

"Peeta, stay awake!" I shouted as I took off the cloth from my head and wrapped it around Peeta's leg. He was loosing too much blood. I already almost lost him once. I wasn't going to lose him again.

"We did it, Katniss. We get to go home." Peeta said weakly while I helped him off of the Cornucopia. Just as I was about to respond Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena.

"Attention, tributes. The previous revision allowing two tributes to go home has been revoked. Only one victor will be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I knew that this would happen. I knew that they would do this. The more suspense the more entertainment. My heart dropped and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't going home without Peeta and if that meant not going home at all then so be it.

"Go ahead." Peeta said as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Wh-what?"

"Look, Katniss, one of us has to go home. They have to have their victor."

"N-no! N-no! Peeta, no!" I yelled as tears ran down my face.

"Katniss, you'll be okay without me. You'll be okay." Peeta pulled me into a hug. "You'll be alright."

I began screaming and punching my fists' into Peeta's chest like a little kid. He didn't back away. He didn't flinch. He took every hit that I threw. "No! No! No! You-you promised! You promised that you would never let me go! You promised you wouldn't leave me here alone! You-you promised! I can't leave you! I promised! We promised! N-no! I-I can't lose you, Peeta!"

"Katniss, I will still be with you. I may not be with you physically, but I will still be with you!" Peeta said and I could tell that he was crying.

Fuck the capitol. They want a victor? They either get to have two or none. Peeta's words, from the night on the rooftop, floated around in my head. _I just don't want to be another piece in their games. _I didn't really understand what he meant by that until now. Now is our chance to show them that they can't control us. We are going to play by our rules now.

I pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes. I forced myself to stop crying. I said, in the strongest voice I could, "No. I'm not leaving you. You're not leaving me. We are in this together. Either we both go home or neither of us go home. I can't lose you again. Peeta, I don't care if they want a victor. I'm not losing you. I'm not, okay? I'm not a piece in their games and neither are you!"

With this I pulled out the nightlock from my pocket and his eyes grew wide, but then he nodded. He understood that I couldn't leave him. I didn't care about the Gamemakers, my dad, my life, anything. I couldn't lose Peeta.

"Don't leave me here alone, Peeta." I said as I held out the nightlock.

"Katniss, I'll never let you go." He whispered and took some of the nightlock into his hands.

"Together?"

"Together."

"Alright, on the count of three. Then, you and I'll be safe and sound." He nodded and took in a deep breath.

"One." He said.

He kissed my cheek one last time.

"Two." I said.

I kissed his cheek and let a tear roll down my face.

"Three."

We kissed each other and then lifted the nightlock to our mouths, but we never finished because Claudius Templesmith inturrupted us.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! The tributes from District 12!"

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	21. Restraints

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Restraints**

090913

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

Peeta and I are lifted into the hovercraft. His leg is still bleeding out and he's paler than a ghost. I beg him to hold on until we land. When we do, he's barely conscious. He's barely holding on. Three men in white pull Peeta away from me. I don't know what they are doing, but I don't trust them. They are taking him into a room with a glass door. Its looks like a hospital room, but I don't care. I want to stay by his side. I can't lose him.

I slam my hands on the door and scream. I scream at the top of my lungs. I scream his name, profanities, threats...I scream for Peeta to come back. I can see that his heart stops twice during the operation and it sends me into even more of a panic.

"Don't leave me, Peeta! Don't go!" I know he can't hear me, but I don't care. I can feel the hot tears running down my face. I just want Peeta to be okay. I want him to live. I want to see his smile again.

I kick at the door over and over again. Up until then, everyone was ignoring me, but now all eyes are on me. I probably look crazy. I probably look like I was going to snap at any moment, but hadn't I already? I don't know how long I was kicking and screaming, but the last thing I remember was a needle jabbing into my arm and then the world faded away. Still, I only had one thought on my mind, Peeta.

When I wake up, I'm able to hear out of both ears properly, the scars are gone, and I have been "beautified". I try to sit up, but I have restraints around my waist and wrists. Why am I being held down like a prisoner? I try to get out of the restraints, but it's no use. No matter what I do, I'm stuck. I just lay there and stare at the ceiling until I hear two voices arguing outside of the room. I don't recognize one, but the other I could never forget. Haymitch.

"Mr. Abernathy! Mr. Abernathy! Sir, you cannot go in there! The only people allowed in are doctors and her father! Sir, you may not go in that room!" A woman shrieked.

"I don't give a damn if I'm not her mother fucking father! If you think that he is going to even visit her then you are on some serious morphling! I am her mentor and I have every right to go in there you dumb broad!" Haymitch shouted and then barged into the room followed by a furious woman.

"Where is Peeta?" I yelled causing her to jump

"Ms. Snow, you're awake?" A woman asked completely ignoring my question. It was the woman that Haymitch was yelling at. She was tall with silver hair and teal skin.

"Why the hell is my victor in restraints?" Haymitch snapped right after me.

"Where the hell is Peeta?" I spat glaring at the obnoxious looking woman.

"Sir, it was for her own protection! Now, you have to leave! I told you that no one other than doctors and her father are allowed to enter this room! Ms. Snow, I cannot give you any information about Mr. Mellark and I am so sorry for this man's horrid beha-"

"I want her out of these restraints before I bring hell to this damn recovery center!"

"Sir, you have no right to talk to me that way! Now, for the last time, you need to leave this room! I am sure that Ms. Snow understands that those restraints are to protect her! You are not helping her by being here!"

"Where the hell is Peeta? What's going on with him? Tell me!" I screamed struggling against the restraints.

"Ms. Snow, please, those are on there for a reason. As I said before I am unable to give you any information on Mr. Mellark's well-being. Please, stay calm and I will escort Mr., Abernathy out of-"

"That man is part of the reason that I am still alive! Now, you prissy little bitch, I suggest that you leave my room before I have you fired. Haymitch is allowed in my room as is anyone else from my group. Group, meaning Peeta, Portia, Cinna, prep teams, Haymitch, and Effie. However, you my sweet ignorant woman are to never enter my room again. Now, leave my fucking room you incessant bitch!" I hissed.

The woman looked horrified and stormed out of the room. I didn't feel bad at all. I was sick of people making the calls on my life and things in my life. When the irritating troll left, Haymitch stared at me with an amused look on his face. I scowled at him and he just laughed.

"Where is Peeta? Is he okay? Is he alive? Why isn't he here?" I asked rushing to get my words out before I lost my chance to speak.

"He's fine, sweetheart. Only, they want to do your reunion live on air at the ceremony." Haymitch said sounding annoyed as he pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed.

I was about to say something when a man in a white doctor's robe walked in. He looked like all the other capitol freaks. Obnoxious hair. Tinted skin. Over done make up. A wide smile plastered on. He was a few inches taller than Haymitch, but that didn't faze him at all. Haymitch turned to look at the man and his eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Ms. Snow, Mr. Abernathy. I'm Dr. Evim. My head nurse informed me that there were some issues here involving restraints and unauthorized entrance." The man held out his hand towards Haymitch and smiled at me. Haymitch stood up from his chair and asked Dr. Evim why I was in restraints. I was surprised at how calmly Haymitch spoke to the doctor after going off on the nurse.

"As you know, Mr. Abernathy, I am unable to give you any information on the patient without her consent."

"Oh for the love of God. You have my fucking consent now answer him!" I snapped.

"Mr. Abernathy, the restraints are to prevent Ms. Snow from hurting herself and others. She is very unstable right now and a safety hazard. I-"Dr. Evim didn't have time to finish. Haymitch had the man pin to the wall, forearm to throat.

"Look you son of a bitch, I want sweetheart over there out of those restraints I'm going to become a damn safety hazard! I haven't had a drink in almost a week and even then it was barely anything. I'm already irritable, my victor is being treated like a prisoner, your nurse already pissed me off, and now you're telling me that she's a safety hazard. You really do not want to piss off someone who has won the Hunger Games and has been forced to stay sober. Get her out of the damn restraints or I will do it for you! Is that clear to you?" Haymitch's jaw was set as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Crystal clear." Dr. Evim said with eyes full of fear. He quickly took off the restraints and left the room.

"Thank you, Haymitch." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Look, your father is pissed at you for showing up him and the Gamemakers."

"Yeah, well, I'm pissed at him for throwing me into the game."

"Katniss, I'm not joking. This is serious. The moment you pulled out those berries you made a huge statement. He doesn't take these things lightly. You of all people should know that. Here's what you're going to say. You are going to tell them that you were so in love with that boy that you couldn't bear the thought of living without him."

"So, pretty much, I just tell them the truth?"

"I know that you feel something for him, but I also know that you're really conflicted about it. I'm not sure what goes on in that pretty little head of yours, but one moment you love him and the next you hate him. It's really confusing and your father doesn't believe that you love him. Most people do, but others don't. I'm going to ask you, to figure this out, do you love Peeta?"

His question took me by surprise. Do I love Peeta? Do I even know what love it? My father has never shown me what love was. I never believed in it. Do I love Peeta? My heart screams yes, but my mind tells me that love isn't real. Love only leads to pain. Love is always fake. I know that I feel something for Peeta and it's a strong feeling. I've never felt it before, but the feeling scares me. I don't know what love is, so how do I know whether or not I love Peeta? I open my mouth to answer, but no words come out.

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean, 'that's what I thought'?"

"You have no idea what you feel for him. You pulled out those berries to prove to the capitol that they couldn't control you. You didn't do it because you loved him. Well, you may have, but that wasn't the full reason. You need to make the people believe that you did it out of pure love for that boy. I don't think you understand what your father has done to victors who go against his rules."

The thing was that I did understand. I knew what he had done to other victors. I knew that he had killed their families. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew what he did. He made everything look like an accident. A complete accident. My own father has already put me into the arena, but would he really hurt me like he did the other tributes? As much as I want to be able to say that he would never hurt me, his own daughter, I know that it isn't true. I wouldn't dare put it past him to hurt me. I know exactly what he is capable of.

"Does Peeta already know this? I mean, does he know what to do? Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Don't have to. He's already there." Haymitch said, but I didn't understand what he meant by it. _He's already there._ What does that mean?

* * *

(PPOV)

Katniss almost died for me. She risked everything to keep me safe. I never thought that she would do that for me. I figured that I would die in the arena. I would die for her. When they announced that only one victor could win, I expected her to send an arrow through my heart. Why didn't she? She could've easily won, so why didn't she?

She told me that she needed me. She told me that she couldn't lose me. She burst into tears when she thought I was going to die. What did that mean? When most girls do and say those things it means that they love the other person, but Katniss wasn't most people. She was a girl who didn't think much of herself or love for that matter. Katniss told me once that she didn't believe in love. I want to believe that she does love me and want me, but I'll never know unless she tells me.

"Peeta, you will be seeing Katniss during the final interview. They want to air your reunion." Portia said as she helped me stand up.

"How is she?" I asked adjusting my leg. I'm still getting used to it. I lost so much blood that the doctors had to amputate my left leg. Now, instead of a leg, I have a prosthetic one that attaches to the middle of my thigh. It hurts to walk in, but I'm getting used to it.

"She's doing better than expected. The first day you two were here she broke a doctor's nose. Then, she went off on the head nurse and that was yesterday. Since then she's been pretty quiet."

"Wait, why did she go off on the nurse and how did she end up breaking a doctor's nose?"

"Well, she was in restraints and-"

"What? Why? Why was she in restraints?" I interrupted.

"Peeta, when the doctors took you in for surgery, Katniss lost it. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and pounding on the doors begging for you to be okay. After the first ten minutes she began sobbing and shooting off every swear word in her vocabulary. Some of which were completely new to me. It wasn't until she had been screaming and crying for a half an hour that she started to kick the operation room doors. Ten minutes after that she was sedated. So, Katniss was basically going at it for forty minutes. I was surprised that they let her go on that long.

"The first time she woke up in her hospital room, she flipped. She ripped off the tubes, her heart monitor, her oxygen mask, and she started screaming for you again. When the doctors held her down she punched one of them. I knew she was strong, but I didn't realize she could break a nose with one hit. Once they had her sedated they put restraints on her arms and waist. There were metal cuffs going all the way down both arms and a giant one on her stomach. It didn't look at all comfortable from what I could see.

"Yesterday, according to Haymitch, Katniss woke up and saw the restraints. She tried to get out of them, but it was useless. The head nurse wouldn't let Haymitch in the room, but he went in anyways. The first thing she said was 'where is Peeta' and then Haymitch ordered for her restraints to me removed. The nurse wouldn't remove them or answer Katniss. One thing led to another and eventually, Katniss told the nurse that if she ever entered her hospital room again then Katniss would have her fired. Katniss continued to say other things and sent the nurse storming out of the room after calling her an 'incessant bitch'. There was more to the story, but I don't know the rest."

I couldn't help, but to chuckle after hearing this. Only Katniss would go off on a nurse who was just doing her job. Katniss is so stubborn sometimes, but that's one of the many things I love about her. Anyways, what surprised me most about what Portia told me was that Katniss asked for me. Not only that, the way she reacted when we got off of the hovercraft shocked me. I wasn't expecting her to ever have a reaction like that if it involved me. I could feel a smile playing at my lips as I thought about this more.

Tomorrow, I would finally get to see Katniss. It's been three days since the games, but it feels like I was in that arena yesterday. I still had questions swarming my mind, but I knew that Portia couldn't answer them. Katniss was the only one who could answer them. How would she react to seeing me? Would she be happy? Probably. My biggest concern was how she would react to my leg. Did she even know about it? Would she care?

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	22. Star-Crossed Lovers

*******DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! ALL CHARACTERS, QUOTES, MAIN PLOT, ETC...BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! This is just my imagination at work!*******

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

091013

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

(KPOV)

It's a yellow ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline. It's not a plain yellow, no, Cinna would never allow that. This dress glows like a candlelight. It's beautiful. The first thing I noticed on it, however, was the amount of chest padding. It give me more than just a little boost. I didn't like it at all. Neither did Cinna, but he explained that Haymitch had a huge argument with the Gamemakers over it. Apparently they wanted to "surgically enhance" me, but Haymitch wouldn't have it. Even with the padding, however, I was still the girl on fire.

My prep team didn't do much other than clean me up. My hair was down and my nails were painted with a simple clear polish. My makeup looked natural. I had a light blush and dusty rose lip gloss. I didn't have any eye shadow on, but I did have a thick coat of eyeliner that had a little tail at the end of each eye. My mascara was put on lightly, so it didn't even look like I was wearing any. I looked like an innocent young girl. I never thought that I would be able to look innocent, but somehow Cinna pulled it off. The man is a miracle worker.

"Katniss do you remember what I told you?" Haymitch asked, startling me.

"Damn it, Haymitch! Don't sneak up on me like that, you shit stick! Yes, I remember!" I huffed pushing him back.

"Hands off, sweetheart. Let me have a look at you." I rolled my eyes, but did a slow twirl. He let out a small chuckle which only pissed me off.

"Why are you laughing at me, you drunkard?"

"Oh, calm your ass down. It's funny to see you twirl like that because it's not like you at all. Anyways, it looks nice. How about a hug for luck?" He asked. This was weird coming from Haymitch, but I didn't question it. I give him a hug and he held me in a vice like grip. "Listen, up. You're in more trouble than I thought. Word is that your father is going to be here. He's supposed to make a _surprise_ appearance at the end of your interview. Your only defense is to be madly in love with Peeta. Now, they will be calling your name in less than a minute. Try to let Peeta do all of the talking. Got it?" Haymitch whispered in my ear before releasing me. I nodded my head and then heard my name being called. I was ushered to the stage entrance by two huge peace keepers.

I walked onto the stage to see people standing up, clapping and screaming. They were cheering for Peeta and I. I turned to see Peeta at the opposite entrance. My heart raced at the sight of him. He was in a soft, royal blue suit with a black undershirt. His hair was gelled back and his skin was flawless. The outfit was simplistic, but completely stunning at the same time. As always, he looked perfect. My stomach was doing flips and I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just did it. I ripped off my heels and darted towards him.

"Peeta!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms.

He lost his balance and we both crashed onto the floor. The audience went crazy when Peeta and I kissed each other over and over again. It probably didn't look appropriate, me on top of him, but I could care less. If it looked like we were about to have a hardcore fuck, then the audience would just have to deal with it. After a few minutes, I helped Peeta up onto his feet. That's when I noticed the cane in his hand. I was about to say ask him about it when his lips came crashing down onto mine. I wrapped my arms around Peeta's neck and stood on my toes. I felt so safe in his arms. I never wanted the feeling to go away or the moment. Peeta's lips were so soft and gentle.

"Alright, you two. Let's get this show started." Caesar said tapping Peeta's shoulder.

Peeta, instead of listening to him, gently pushed Caesar away. This sent the crowd over board. It was like they couldn't get enough of us. Us, the star-crossed lovers. Unfortunately, our moment ended when Haymitch walked onto the stage and pulled us apart. My heels were handed to me and I slipped them back on. Caesar led us to the victor's chair, which was actually more of a love seat, and I sat as close to Peeta as I possibly could. I looked over at Haymitch and knew that just sitting next to Peeta wasn't enough.

I kicked my heels off and curled up against Peeta. He wrapped a protective arm around me and I leaned my head against his chest. I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was so strong and fast, but calming as well. Peeta and I sat through three hours of recaps from the games. I couldn't bring myself to watch the screen. Instead, I buried my face in Peeta's suit. I know he didn't watching either. He's just stared at the wall, by the screen, to make it seem like he's paying attention. Neither of us want to relive the games. I don't think any victor wants to.

When the recap was over, Caesar announced that there is a half hour intermission before the next portion of the interview. Peeta and I stood up, waved to the audience, and were escorted out. I was about to start screming for Peeta when Haymitch slapped a hand over my mouth. He didn't say anything except that I needed to keep my mouth shut. Once he left, I went on a hunt for Peeta. I turn down a long hallway and felt someone grab my arm. I had no time to react before I was pulled into a small storage closet.

"Don't panic Katniss." I recognized that voice. It belonged to Peeta.

"Peeta!" I threw my arms around him.

"I heard you gave the head nurse quite the scare back at the hospital."

"Yeah, well, she was being a dumb bitch. As much as I would love to talk, we don't have any time."

"I hardly get to see you. Haymitch seems bent on keeping us apart."

"I know. I miss you so much, but we _really_ don't have time to talk. We only have about ten minutes left. We need to get back out there. Come on." I said as I pulled Peeta out of the closet only to be caught by Haymitch.

I could feel my face heat up when he raised his eyebrows at us. Luckily, I was saved from further embarrassment by the crew, who pulled us back on the stage. The moment the interview continued, Caesar bombarded us with questions.

* * *

(PPOV)

"Peeta, we all know that you've been in love with Katniss for a while. When did you first fall for her? Was it love at first sight?" Caesar asked leaning towards me.

"Yes, from the moment I laid eyes on her." I looked over at Katniss who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"What about you, Katniss? We all watched you fall in love with Peeta, but when did you realize that you actually loved him?"

Katniss went pale and her bottom lip began to quiver. She looked straight at me and said, in a shaky voice, "When I got back to the cave and gave him the medicine . . . and almost lost him." She took in a quick breath and continued. "He died. I was so scared. That's when I realized that I had feelings for him."

"Why do you think that it took you that long to figure it out?" Caesar dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I guess because before I never thought that I could lose him. I mean, I knew that I could, but when that happened . . . I knew that he meant more to me than I ever thought possible. The fact that I was so close to losing him forever was like a smack in the face by reality. I almost lost him, but I have him now."

I pressed my forehead against her temple and said, "So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt."

The room is dead silent. When I kissed her cheek some people burst into tears and others applauded. Katniss accepted me. She publicly admitted her feelings towards me.

"Alright, Peeta," Caesar snaps me out of my thoughts, "is your new leg working out for you? How is-"

"New leg?" Katniss interupts. Shit. She reaches down and lifts my pant leg. "Oh, no." She whispers and claps a hand over her mouth. I can hear her staggered breathing against her hand as she quickly closes her eyes.

"Oh, my. No one told you about this?" Caesar asks looking at me with curiosity. She shakes her head and little tear drops begin to trickle down her face.

"I didn't really get a chance to. We have been separated since we got off of the hovercraft."

Caesar quickly calls for a commercial break before taking a seat next to her. I pull Katniss, who is now choking back sobs and shaking her head furiously in denial, into my lap. I hated seeing her like this. She was so strong, but at the same time she wasn't. I would do anything to take away her pain. I already know that she's blaming herself for this.

"Katniss, dear, why are you crying?" He asked rubbing circles onto her back.

"It's-It's my fault. I used t-the tourn-ni-q-quit."

"Yes, it's your fault that I'm alive right now."

Haymitch, who was surprisingly still sober, walked onto the stage and waved Caesar away. He knelt down and pulled Katniss away from me so that she was sitting straight up.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but you need to pull yourself together. If you hadn't used a tourniquet he would be dead. You're ruining your make up."

If looks could kill, the one I shot him would've sent him six feet under. I thought he was being too harsh, but she snapped out of her mood after he spoke to her. Either she was irritated with him, wanted to prove him wrong, or figured he was right. Once she had her make up fixed, we were on air again.

"Welcome back folks! As you know, I am here with Mr. Peeta Mellark and Ms. Katniss Snow-Everdeen!" Caesar roared before turning to Katniss. "Katniss, I know that you've had quite a shock, but I just have to know something. How did you feel when you found Peeta by the river? And what was going on in your mind when you pulled out those berries?"

"When I found him by the river," she took a deep breath, "I felt like the happiest person in the world. All I could think about was the fact that we could go home together. As for the berries, to be honest, I have no idea. My thoughts were so scrambled by then, but I just-I couldn't imagine life without him. I didn't want to live without him."

"Peeta, do you have anything to add?"

"She saved me life." I said taking Katniss' hand in mine.

"We saved each other." She said smiling up at me. The audience sighed dreamily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Snow-Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! This year's victors I'd the Seventy-forth Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar motioned for us to stand up and bow. We were then escorted off the stage and to the reserved section. Katniss looked nervous and I didn't understand why until Caesar introduced his surprise guest.

President Snow.

* * *

***A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will be updating every other day if possible!-LovelyUnderland***


	23. Building Pressure

**THIS CHAPTER WITHH BE REVISED WITH ADDITIONAL THINGS!**

**Building Pressure**

092013

_LovelyUnderland_

**(KPOV)**

A shit-eating grin was plastered on my dad's face when he walked onto the stage. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to walk out. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him. I got up to leave only to be stopped by three peacekeepers. I was tempted to make a run for the other exit, but the look Haymitch gave me made me sit back down.

Caesar and my father went back and forth about how _exciting_ this year's game was. I clenched my jaw, so tightly that it hurt, when dad talked about the death's of each tribute. I know I say this all the time, but he is _twisted as fuck_. I tried to drown out my fathers voice with my thoughts, but my attention was caught when I heard Caesar say my name.

"President Snow, what was your reaction when your daughter pulled out the nightlock?" I see a flash of anger cross my dad's face, but no one else seems to notice.

"Oh, Caesar, I was horrified! Absolutely horrified! I wanted to take her out of the games the moment she pulled out the nightlock. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want her in the games to begin with," _Bullshit! _"but my baby girl was about to kill herself! My heart was racing the whole time! I was literally at the edge of my seat! Katniss is my little princess and losing her would have just crushed me!"

I scoffed as the audience was spoon fed this bullshit. I have to give him credit though. He was a damn good actor. The camera's focused on me and I just stared with an emotionless face. There was no way in hell I was about to put on a show for him. I know what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to burst into tears for the camera. He wanted me to be the scared, traumatized little girl. Even if I tried to be that girl no one would believe it. I mean, I was just in the Hunger Games for fuck's sake!

"That must've been tough for you to watch." Caesar commented once the cameras were back to them.

"Yes, it was, but she survived. Against all odds, she survived. I could not be more relieved to see her healthy and alive." Dad bit his bottom lip like he was about to cry. _That manipulative shit._ "My baby girl is okay and I have Seneca to thank for that. Had he not allowed two victors, I don't think she would be here right now. I really, _really_ owe him."

I know that if my dad could kill alerts and I, without raising suspicion, he would without hesitation. He never expected me to make it out of the arena alive. Seneca went against my father's orders by allowing Peeta and I to live, but he did it to save the tradition of the Hunger Games. His reasoning didn't matter though. No matter what, because I survived, Seneca would be killed. How many other people would be killed because of my actions? The thought of this caused my stomach to tighten as severe nausea replaced the anger.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asked quietly.

I opened my mouth, but when no words came out I shut it and shook my head. He sighed and tried to pull me into his arms. Holding me wasn't going to help at all, so I gently pushed him away. My steady breaths turned into slow, but sharp gasps as pressure started to build.

"Katniss, you look-" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes grew wide

I clutched my stomach with one hand and the arm rest with the other. No matter how hard I tried to relax, the feeling only got worse. The only think I could think of, other than the queasy feeling, was how many people have died because of me. My thoughts went to the memory of how Glimmer looked when she died. Her body was covered in huge, puss-filled blisters.

I began to gag at the mental image of the girl. The second Peeta hear me, he was in front of me with his suit open. He was blocking me from everyone's view. If I hadn't been so busy trying to keep the contents of my stomach down, I would've thanked him. Unfortunately, I was and pressure in my gut was only increasing.

"Use my shirt." Peeta whispered.

_His shirt? _I was about to say no when my breathing was abruptly cut short. _Oh, no. _I yanked Peeta's shirt by the hem, so a little pouch formed, and bent over. Less than a second after, vomit erupted from my throat. I could barely breathe. It seemed like it was never going to stop. The entire time, Peeta was talking to me in a soothing voice. I didn't even notice the gasps, screams, gags, and comments from the audience until Haymitch spoke up.

"We need to get her out of here." He said putting a hand on my back.

"Haymitch, how is she supposed to walk when this is going on?"

"Cinna is getting her a bucket."

As if on cue, Cinna ran up to me with a small silver pail. I managed to move from the shirt to the bucket without throwing up all over the floor. Peeta held his shirt away from his body, but so the vomit didn't spill everywhere. The sight and stench of it only made things worse. Haymitch and Cinna spread their jackets open, to block me from everyone's sight, as we walked to the back room. I have no idea how I was still puking my guts out.

Once we were all back stage, Peeta carefully removed his shirt and tossed it. I expected him to evacuate the room, but he didn't. Instead, he held my hair and rubbed my back. After the three longest minutes of my life, I was no longer throwing up my stomach. Now I was only letting out dry heaves and trying to catch my breath. It didn't take long for that to stop and when it did my throat felt like it was on fire.

I finally lifted my head from the bucket to see everyone staring at me. Effie looked absolutely disgusted by me. Portia looked like she was going to be sick. Cinna looked sympathetic. Haymitch just stared at me and Peeta, who was still next to me rubbing my back, looked concerned. Peeta's prep team - Enxi, Telon, and Levas - just look confused while my prep team looks like they're going to pass out any second. My face turned red from embarrassment and I took the silver pail to the bathroom.

The amount of puke that I flushed down the toilet was disgusting. I didn't even know I had that much in me. I was in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before I decided I looked well enough to go back out. My cheeks were still red, but I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I sound like prissy shit, I know, but I looked disgusting before.

"Um, can I have some-" I hadn't even taken two steps out of the bathroom and Peeta ran to me with a glass of water.

Haymitch coughed and said, "Bitch boy!" and coughed again in a failed attempt to disguise his comment.

"Shut up, Haymitch! Peeta is being a gentleman which is a lot more than I can say for you!" I said slapping him upside the head. If I wasn't so tired from puking my brains out I would've gladly lodged my foot up his ass.

"That looked painful, are you okay?" Portia asked.

"Yeah, little miss sunshine over here," He motioned towards me, "is just mad because I'm right about Peeta being her bitch boy."

"Haymitch Abernathy, don't talk about my victor like that!" Portia hissed as she also hit the back of his head.

"Your victor? I'm the mentor! I'm pretty sure he's my victor! You just make him pretty!"

This earned him a slap across the face from Effie who angrily said, "He's my victor too as is Katniss! Don't be so rude, Haymitch!"

"Actually we are the ones that make him pretty! Portia does the outfits!" Enxi said. _Smack! Smack! Smack! _Enxi, Telon, and Levas all hit Haymitch.

"Ow! What the hell?" Haymitch yelled.

"Must you be so rude?" Venia hissed and hit Haymitch's arm.

"Get off your high horse!" Octavia scowled and wacked his chest.

"Honestly!" Flavius huffed and smacked the side of Haymitch's head.

"Jeez, Haymitch, get it together. I don't even understand what's going on, but you deserved it." Cinna slapped Haymitch on his ear and snickered.

"Why in God's name is everybody slapping me?" Haymitch snapped.

"I did it because of what you said about Peeta and I'll do it again!" I back handed him across the face leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

"Now _that_ is a bitch slap." Flavius chuckled.

"Calm down, Sweetheart! It was only a joke! So, why did the rest of you guys do it?"

"I did it because of how rude you were to Peeta and Katniss." Portia said crossing her arms.

"You acted like you were the only one who helped with them before the games!" Effie huffed.

"You insulted us!" Enxi,Telon, and Leva said in unison.

"You were being completely rude!" Venia scolded.

"You were also being arrogant!" Octavia added.

"I just did it because everyone else was." Flavius said smiling so proudly.

"What about you?" Haymitch looked at Cinna.

"I did if for shits and giggles." Cinna laughed.

"Oh, come on! Even the boy didn't slap me!" Haymitch whined.

"I didn't feel the need to. Everyone else did it for me." Peeta chuckled.

"Okay, whatever, I'm sorry that I called you her 'bitch boy'. Moving on. What happened out there, sweetheart?"

I knew this was going to happen. I had to go back through my thoughts and explain to them what happened. My stomach began churning, but this time there was nothing left in it. I had no choice but to tell them Haymitch everything..


	24. Damage Control

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

**Damage Control  
**092413  
_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(PPOV)**

"Okay, spill it, sweetheart. What the hell happened out there that caused you to projectile vomit all over Peeta." I snapped my head up and shot Haymitch a glare.

"Haymitch . . ." I warned.

"Fine, sorry. What happened, Katniss? What made you _so_ upset that you ended up reacting_ that_ way?" He leaned back into the couch.

"Seneca . . . He's going to be killed." Katniss' voice was barely audible when she said this.

"I know, but what does that-"

"Haymitch, he's going to be killed and it's my fault! Another person is going to be dead because of me! I wouldn't be surprised if my father made me watch!"

"Katniss, it's not your fault! You did it to save u-"

"No, Peeta," She interjected, "it is my fault! I pulled out the berries! I was stupid to think that I could get away with it! I knew _exactly_ what I was doing when I pulled out those berries!"

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing? What did that even mean? She did it to save us. She did it because she didn't want to lose me. That's why she did it, right? Or was there another reason? There was something she wasn't telling me.

"What do you mean? What _exactly_ were you doing, Katniss?" I asked a little more accusingly than intended.

Just as Katniss started to speak she was cut off by a high pitched voice on the television. We all looked over to see none other than the Capitol's two most famous reporters, Naomi Ruiz and Asher Lanel.

"Well, there was quite the confusion during the interview with President Snow when current Victor, Peeta Mellark, abruptly stood up and blocked Ms. Katniss Snow from view. I'll say that it was quite the surprise when I realized that Ms. Snow was vomiting into Mr. Mellark's jacket! The poor dear! Why don't we take a look at the recap." Naomi sighed with fabricated sympathy before the recap started.

The camera was focused on president Snow and Caesar. President Snow glanced over towards Katniss who blanched. Just as the camera was turning back to the stage Katniss wrapped an arm around her stomach and jerked forward. The camera man caught this and zoomed in on Katniss and I.

You could tell that I was worried. I said something to Katniss, but the mics weren't close enough to pick it up. Less than a second later I was in front if her with my jacket open. There were murmurs in the audience and people asking what was going on.

"Peeta, you know, that looks a little inappropriate." Haymitch snickered earning himself a punch in the side from Katniss.

"Ow! Jesus, Sweetheart! It was a joke!"

"Shut up!" She snapped.

The next thing we hear is the sound of Katniss throwing up. None of the cameras could get a good angle on her until she moved from my shirt to the bucket that Cinna brought out. A few members of the crowed actually fainted, but the rest either screamed or gagged in disgust as Katniss and I were escorted out.

"Naomi, you know what I'm wondering is what caused her to get so sick. I mean, she's been fixed up by the Capitol doctors, so she can't possibly have caught an illness so soon." Asher said with a questioning eye.

"Yes, it is rather interesting. Maybe there is more to this than we know." Naomi grinned. _Oh, no_.

"Perhaps our lovely girl on fire has a bun in the oven? Oh, wouldn't that be splendid? The star-crossed lovers having their dreams come true!" Asher squealed in delight.

"What! Are you fucking kidding me!" Katniss screamed startling us all.

"Those two damn gossiping loofs always create the worst rumors!" Portia hissed.

Katniss was turning red and, to be honest, it was scary. I've seen how she gets when she's mad and it's not a pretty sight. Cinna, however, was able to calm her down before she started destroying the room.

* * *

**(KPOV)**

Most of fucking Panem thinks that I am now pregnant with Peeta's baby. That's just fucking great. I can't do damage control alone. This is the only time that I think I need to use my resources. I need my dad to help me and the only way to get him to do damage control is to use his weakness against him. Power.

"I need my father." I said through clenched teeth.

Everyone looked at me as if I'd developed a second head. I got up and went to the door. Two peacekeepers were there, gun in hand, scanning the area.

"Take me to my father." I demanded. When they did nothing I said, "Take me to my father or suffer the consequences of your lack if actions!"

This jump started them and I was led down the hallway to a door that said _Caesar Flickerman._ Both guards ushered me in and I was greeted by my father, Caesar, and three more peacekeepers. If I was going to do this then I had to do it right. No tears. No weakness. No caring. I had to be ruthless. I had to be powerful. I had to be like my father. I had to play him at his own game.

"Everyone get the fuck out! I need to speak with my father. If you do not leave I will be sure to have you punished for insubordination." I threatened and they all scurried out if the room like rats.

"I must say, princess, I am impressed." He smiled proudly and, for the first time, there was real pride in his eyes.

"Yes, well, daddy you taught me best."

"That I did. Now, what did you need to speak to me about."

"Damage control. What Naomi and Asher said was unacceptable! I am a victor and your daughter, I cannot have rumors like this floating around Panem! No one should ever speak of me, the president's daughter, in such a atrocious manner! Ir'a degrading to you and I! People will look at you with less respect because they will think that you can't even manage to control your own daughter!" I spat.

"I am already doing damage control. Ms. Ruiz and Mr. Lanel will be _taken care of_. I agree with you, for now." _For now?  
_  
I know what he means, but I can't break. He's trying to get me to crumble and I can't allow that.

"Good. Thank you daddy I knew I could count on-" He held his hand up to silence me.

"You will be returning to District 12 until the victory tour. This time, I will not stop the press. You will be staying in the Victor's Village with the Everdeen family and I expect you to not disappoint me."

This sounded good. A chill ran up my spine. Nothing is good when it comes to my father. There was a catch, always, but I wasn't going to stay to find out. I couldn't handle another melt down. I had to play the homesick, upset girl and then leave.

"Daddy, I want to go home! Whatever, fine, if it means that the issue will be dealt with so be it. Thank you father for your time. Goodbye." I turned and left. Little did I know that the catch was going to cost me my closest friend.

* * *

**  
*A/N: Read and Review! I would just like to say that this chapter and the next few would have never been able to be completed if it weren't for the ever so lovely **_ilovethemanofsteel_**_. -_****LovelyUnderland***


	25. Love And Pride

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**Katniss: LovelyUnderland does not own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Me: How dare you! Why you little-**

**Snow: Don't hate just because you aren't Suzanne Collins.**

**Me: Shut up, Coriolanus!**

**Katniss: Well, it's true!**

**Me: Since when do you agree with each other?**

**Katniss: Since you refuse to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: You'll pay for this. Stomps away* You'll all pay!**

* * *

**Love And Pride**

100113

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

The next morning, I practically danced into the living room. I was finally leaving the capitol. In less than three hours I would be heading to District 12 with Peeta and Haymitch. I was going to live in Victors Village with them and, for once, I was going to be free from my father. The thought brought a true smile on my face that I couldn't suppress.

"What's got you smiling so much, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked as I gracefully fell back on the couch.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I lied, but my smile betrayed me.

"Uh huh, sure. Sweetheart, you can't bullshit a bullshitter. Something happened and I want to know."

I pondered for awhile about whether or not I should tell him, but I decided against it. It's not often that I get to mess with Haymitch while he's sober, or at least partially sober, so I figured I would give him a run for his money before he became incoherent.

I looked into his grey eyes and deadpanned, "I fucked Peeta last night."

Now, the face that Haymitch made would have been hysterical had I not heard someone else suck in a breath and start choking. My heart shot into my throat saw who was having a fit. There, in all his glory, was none other than Peeta Mellark himself. Of all the people that could have heard what I said why did it have to be him? I would've preferred Effie over him and that's saying something. Either he has the absolute worst timing in the world or I do. I'm guessing it's the latter.

"So. Lover boy. It finally happened?" Haymitch snickered once Peeta was able to breathe again.

"Uh . . . " Confusion was written all over Peeta's face.

"Oh, just fuck me, I-"

"Katniss, I think Peeta's already done that."

"Shut up, Haymitch! I didn't mean it like that. Peeta, I only said what I said to Haymitch because I wanted to mess with him."

"Wait, so nothing happened between you two? I find that hard to believe."

"Haymitch!" I whined wanting him to shut his mouth.

"Is there anything else you'd like to share with me, sweetheart?"

"Well, if this gets you to quit with the comments, I'm going back with you guys to District 12."

Haymitch looked weary when I explained to him and Peeta what my father said. I gave them the edited version of what was said between my father and I. Personally, I didn't want to tell them the complete truth. Fortunately, Peeta bought it. Haymitch, on the other hand, knew better and gave me the _we'll talk about this later _look. After a few questions and comments, Haymitch left saying that our train would arrive in two hours.

I was excited to leave the capitol, but at the same times I was terrified. Would things change between Peeta and I? What would he say if he knew I told my father to do something about the reporters? Would he be ashamed of me? I wasn't sure why I was so concerned about what Peeta thought. Usually. I don't really care about anyone's opinion, but with Peeta it's different.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour until, once again, I was called out to see my father. Well, actually, I was just sent to the dining room to wait for him. He walked in a few minutes after I planted myself in the obnoxious yellow chair. Dad wore a grey suit with a satin lapel. And, like always, a white rose was pinned to his left chest pocket. The fumes from the rose were overwhelming. I've never understood why he needed to make the smell so strong, but questioning him wasn't an option.

"Hi, daddy." I said sweetly.

"Hello, princess. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." I nodded. "I just wanted to see you before you left. I'm very proud of you. Did you know that? Honestly, I didn't expect you to make it out of the arena. I didn't think you were strong enough, but you proved me wrong. I know that what I did was harsh and I'm sorry. The things I did and said to you was to test you. I hope you can forgive me for putting you through so much, but it was all necessary.

"Anyways, we both know that neither of us are good at expressing our emotions, but when I say that I care about you I mean it. I may not act like it but I do care. You are my only daughter and I truly was terrified of losing you. Katniss, I'm letting you go back to District 12 because I know how much you enjoyed your stay there. I also know that I've kept you in the mansion far too long and I'm sorry about that. After your mother left I was so afraid that she would come back and take you away from me. That's why I never let you leave. You were all that I had, but now that you're older I guess it's time that I give you more freedom."

The look in my father's eyes told me that he meant what he was saying. I never would've believed that he really cared about me had he not admitted it and even then it was hard to believe. My entire life I've dealt with his disapproval and I wanted, more than anything, to be enough for him. I craved his attention and love. I wanted him to tell me how proud he was of me and mean it, but as I got older I stopped wishing for that. I didn't believe he would ever care or be proud of me. I thought that I got over wanting my father's affection, but I was wrong because after he opened up I yearned for it once again.

"Do you mean that daddy?" I asked cautiously.

"I do and I'm sorry that it took me this long to say it." With that he held his arms open and I crawled into his lap. I felt like a child again, but this time my dad was actually holding me. A part of me felt like I was able to trust him, but another part felt like it wasn't safe to let my guard down. I didn't let myself doubt his actions even though, in the back of my mind, I knew that trusting him would somehow backfire.

* * *

***A/N: Yeah, so I know this is short and very delayed, but I was so busy this week. I'm sorry! Anyways, I've been lacking inspiration so writing hasn't been easy. You know, usually the reviews I get help me build ideas, but I haven't received many so yeah . . . I know the whole daddy/daughter bonding thing might have you guys confused, but trust me shit will get real twisted in a bit. Don't give up on me, write reviews, and I will keep posting. Deal? Deal, - LovelyUnderland***


	26. Just An Act

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own any lyrics to "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift (Ft. The Civil Wars)**

* * *

**Just An Act**

101613

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(KPOV)**

My father allowed me to go back to the mansion and collect anything I wanted to bring back to District 12. I didn't take much though. I grabbed a few outfits and the pin that Madge gave me. I was given very little time to say goodbye to the prep teams before being hauled away to the train. I will be staying in District 12 until the Victory Tour. My dad may have opened up to me, but that won't stop him from reminding everyone that the Hunger Games never really go away.

I watch as the Capitol becomes more distant and release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I've said it many times, but I'm finally free. Quickly, I ran to my room and changed out of the yellow puff of a dress. After slipping into comfortable jeans and a peach blouse, I made my way to the dining room. Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and I watch the replay of our last interview. When the play my father's interview, only the beginning is shown. Apparently he dealt with the commentators because Naomi and Asher are no longer the speakers. We were told that they were on leave, but I know the truth. At this news, all eyes are on me. Peeta looks as pale as a ghost and Haymitch looks conflicted. Effie is oblivious, as she always is, and chimes about how she hopes they won't be gone too long.

The more I look at Haymitch the more I begin to realize what he's confused about. He isn't sure whether or not I am really like my father. It's my fault that Naomi and Asher are being tortured, but at the same time I did it because I felt like I had to. I would've been harassed even more by reporters if damage control wasn't done. However, I did it for my own selfish needs, I suppose. Thinking so much about this makes me feel queasy. When the train stops for fuel, I jump at the chance to get some fresh air. Not only to get rid of the nauseating feeling, but to clear my mind.

Peeta trails behind me out of the train which annoys me. The boy is like a leach. I can't get him off of me. Apart of me enjoys his company, but another part is still terrified. Every time I try to hate him or distance myself he does something that makes my heart leap. It's unnerving.

"What's wrong?" He asks, handing me a bouquet of pink-and-white wild flowers. I can't bring myself to tell him that they are the tops of wild onions. Peeta looks like a child who has just tied his own shoes without help. This is what I am talking about. At first, I was annoyed at him for following me and then he hands me onion tops. It's confusing.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I say a little too quickly. He knows very well that I'm lying, but doesn't comment further. We walk along the train track in silence, hand-in-hand. Truth be told, neither of us really know what to say.

I'm startled by Haymitch when he puts his hand on my shoulder. I had no idea he was even following us. When he speaks, his voice is low.

"Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone."

When he walks back to the train Peeta turns to me. "What did he mean by that?" He asks.

I'm confused. I thought Peeta knew about this. I wasn't really thinking when I opened my mouth in response.

"The Capitol and my father didn't like that I showed them up," I blurted.

"Wait, what? What do you mean _'showed them up'_?" he says in a light voice.

"The berry bit. It was too rebellious. Haymitch has been coaching me these last few days. He didn't want me to make it worse by saying something stupid," I say.

"Why hasn't he been _coaching _me?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, he said that he didn't need to. He knew that you were smart enough to get it right," I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would there be to get right? I didn't know there was anything to-" He snapped his mouth shut mid-sentence. I could see the wheels turning in his mind. It finally clicked for him and for me. He figured it out. It was an act. What hit me was that he had no idea. The whole time, he was ignorant to what I was doing.

"Peeta, I- " I began only to be cut off.

"So, what you're saying is, these last few days and then I guess . . . back in the arena . . . that was just some strategy you two worked out? It was all just an _act?_"

The look on his face showed betrayal. I had betrayed him. However, the look in his eyes was much worse for me. All I could see was pain. Heart break. For Peeta Mellark, it was no act. Peeta Mellark loved me and, in his view, _everything _was an act. But was it? No. Because the feelings I had in the cave were real. The feelings I had when I thought I would loose him were real. But did I love him like he loved me?

"No, Peeta, in the arena I couldn't even talk to him. I – I just wanted to survive. I _needed_ to survive, but I couldn't let you die. Besides, Haymitch couldn't tell me what to do in the Games." I say, tripping over my words.

"No, but you knew what to do. You knew what he wanted and you did it. You both did. Didn't you?" he accused. I bit down on my lip because he was right. "Katniss? Was it just an act?" When I look down, he drops my hand.

"It was all for the Games. You knew how I felt, but the feelings you showed weren't real. It was all an act," he says, the pain clear in his voice.

"N-no! Not all of it was, Peeta! I'm just really confused and the closer we get to District 12, the more confused I get," I say, reaching out for his hand but he yanks it away.

"Well, let me know when you figure it all out," he says harshly, turning to leave. Before he goes, he looks at me over his shoulder.

"How much of it was an act, Katniss? Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know. A better question would be is what are you and I going to do back in District 12?" he says. I know that it's stupid, but the fact that he didn't say 'we' hurt.

"I don't know," I say, "I guess we just try to forget."

He turns away from me and says, "I don't want to forget," and walks back to the train.

"Don't leave me here alone," I say even though he can no longer hear me.

* * *

***A/N: Okay, so there is one more chapter and then this will be complete. I am not done revising, but when I am I will tell you guys. Please, for all good an holy, leave me a review. Believe it or not, the reviews I get help me with writing. I hope you enjoyed! - LovelyUnderland. ***


	27. Not Real

*******DISCLAIMER!*******

**I do not own the Hunger Games at all! All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192: It isn't long, sorry! Don't worry though, I am revising it and when it is complete it will be very, VERY, long. Give me a week though. Don't be bummed out, I am giving you an Author's Vow to make the final draft perfect, thorough, and lengthly. :)**

**e-owusuu: You bet your sweet- ahem, I mean,uh . . . Yes, there will be a sequel. I plan on making a story to go along with the three books. Author's Vow!**

**ilovethemanofsteel: You have been my cheerleader throughout this story and you've gotten me out of writers block _multiple _times. I owe a huge thank you to you for that! As does everyone else because this story would've been dead had you not given me ideas. :)**

* * *

**Not Real**

102313

_LovelyUnderland_

* * *

**(PPOV)**

If I'm being honest, which apparently I'm the only one who is capable of honesty, it feels like I've had my heart ripped out. Melodramatic, right? It's my fault, really. I should've known that the feeling wasn't mutual. It never is. I think the worst part about this whole thing is that, subconsciously, I knew that she didn't feel the same. Yet, I let myself believe her lies.

The truth is as plain as day. Katniss Snow does not love me. Katniss Snow loves Gale Hawthorne. A guy who became her best friend after only two weeks of knowing her. They love each other. Anyone with a brain can see that.

A part of me wants to hurt her the way she has hurt me, but I can't do that. Not to her. As much as I hate to admit it, I understand why she lied. Self-preservation. She wanted to get out of the arena. She did it to stay alive. Anyone would do whatever they had to do in order to live. Katniss Snow only wanted to survive.

"Peeta, please, talk to me," Katniss drawls as she walks into my compartment.

She sits next to me on the bed, but I can't bring myself to look at her, let lone talk to her. Why can't she understand that I want to be left alone? Doesn't she understand the pain she has caused me? All I can do is stare at the ceiling until she gives up and leaves. It takes her a good ten minutes to get the point and when she does, she begins to sniffle. I know that she's trying to suppress the sobs, but the moment a whimper gets out, she darts out of the room crying.

Katniss is a hard person to break. Almost everyone knows that even after just learning about her six months ago. She isn't someone who is brought to tears easily. Rumour has it that she has never cried because of a single person, but it seems I've done the impossible. I have made Katniss Snow cry. I have hurt the girl that I've been in love with since kindergarten.

When the train pulls up to the station, Katniss and I are brought side by side. This is the last time, until the Victory Tour, that we will be together. I take her hand in mine and try to speak in a calm, confident tone, but my voice fails me. The pain in my voice is obvious when I say, "One more time? For the audience?"

My voice sounds so empty and broken. Katniss winces at the sound and guilt flashes across her face. Effie looks at us with curiosity, but says nothing and stands beside me. Haymitch, however, makes a comment about Katniss that causes her to turn pink. Whatever he said, must've crossed some line because he quickly mumbled an apology before taking her side.

We all step out of the train when the announcer booms, "Ladies and gentlemen, District Twelve's victors of the Seventy-forth annual Hunger Games, Katniss Snow and Peeta Mellark!"

Lights blind us and the roaring crowd takes our hearing as we walk onto the platform. Both, Katniss and I, put on our proud facade. The false smiles are plastered on our faces as we wave to random members of the crowd. Almost instantly, I see the Everdeen family with the Hawthornes and point them out to Katniss.

At the sight of them, Katniss beams and her smile becomes genuine. That's all it takes. The happiness radiating off of her. The breath-taking smile. The sparkle in her eyes. That's all it takes to get me to forgive her; to, momentarily, forget the pain she caused me. Because, for the first time since the Games, Katniss Snow is actually happy.

This feeling, however, is short lived. Katniss wraps her arms around me and rests her head against my chest. My heart breaks all over again because I now know that it's not for me. This display of affection is not for me. It's for the audience. It's all an act. It's all a lie. It isn't real. None of it is real.

* * *

***A/N: Okay, it's short, I know. Yes, this is the final chapter, however I am going to continue with my revisions and post them when the story is perfect. This whole story has just been a rough draft. Some reviews would be very nice. Yeah? Yes, I am planning on doing a sequel to go along with Catching Fire AND Mockingjay. Be patient with me though. These things take time. Stay tuned, okay? If I have left out any MAJOR events in the story, please for all that is sweet and savoury, LET ME KNOW! I am a total perfectionist and I absolutely despise leaving ****_necessary _****things out. Lots of love, LovelyUnderland. ***


	28. Chapter 28

Alright my lovelings, I am currently working on the third fanfic for this story. Be patient, I will upload the second and what I have of the third on December 25th. I promise. Be patient!


End file.
